Le RMS Titanic : la suite
by livydu50
Summary: Bella a vécu un moment traumatisant dans sa vie. Depuis, elle n'est plus la même, renfermée sur elle-même, elle n'approche plus personne. La présence des Cullens à Forks la sortira-t-elle de son chagrin ? Tous Humains
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour,

Premièrement ceci n'est pas un plagia mais c'est avec l'accord de l'auteur que je continu sont histoire. D'ailleurs nous avons travaillé ensemble sur ce nouveau chapitre. Un grand MERCI à toi Poo-Keii de m'avoir laissé reprendre ton histoire.

Je tiens à dire aussi que c'est ma première écriture. Alors n'hésité pas à me dire si cela vous plaît ou pas, pour savoir si je continu.

_"Le temps passe, les choses changent, les gens nous font sourire_

_Et nous déçoivent, parfois on continue sans y prêter attention,_

_Mais au fond on oublie rien, on sourit en disant que tout va bien."_

Nous venions tout juste d'arriver devant chez les Cullen. Je ne savais plus ce que je devais faire : partir en courant comme me le disait mon cœur ou essayer d'aller de l'avant comme me le criait ma conscience ! De toute façon mon dilemme fût bientôt arrêté car la porte d'entrée de leur magnifique maison s'ouvrit sur Alice qui s'écria :

\- Je vous avais bien dit que j'avais entendu une voiture ! Et, sans surprises, Edward n'as pas réussi, il est tout seul ! J'aurai du y aller, elle ne m'aurait pas résisté à moi ! Espèce d'imbécile !

Bien sûr qu'elle le pensait tout seul. Je m'étais tout simplement cachée derrière Edward. Mais lui ne l'entendais pas comme ça, il fit un pas sur le côté et se retourna en même temps en me regardant avec son petit sourire en coin qui me donnait des frissons. Ce qui me fît vraiment frissonné fût le cri d'Alice quand elle me vît.

\- Tu es là ! Tu es là ! Tout ça en faisant le kangourou après m'avoir sauté dans les bras. Viens vite ! Tout le monde t'attend.

Elle me tira le bras pour me faire entrer et la seule pensée qui me vint à l'esprit c'est comment un petit lutin pareil pouvait-il avoir autant de force ? Elle m'emmena jusqu'au salon où tout le monde tourna vivement la tête. Mon père eu un magnifique sourire en me voyant. Esmé se leva et vint me prendre dans ses bras en me chuchotant dans l'oreille :

\- "Je suis si heureuse que tu sois là !

\- Merci Esmé, murmurais-je, alors que j'avais les larmes aux yeux ».

Elle finit par me lâcher et je pus dire bonjour à tout le monde. Tout ce que je vis dans leurs yeux fût de l'espoir. J'étais loin de la pitié que j'avais peur de voir et je me rendis compte que j'avais été stupide. Stupide de douter de mes proches…

\- « Aller assieds-toi Bella » ! me dit Carlisle.

En m'asseyant je vis Edward parlé avec Esmé. Après leur conversation Esmé se retourna et me regarda avant de partir dans la cuisine. Edward alla vers Emmett et tendit la main, et à en juger à la tête de celui-ci, il n'était pas très content et lui donna les 20 $. Il tourna la tête vers moi et me fit un grand sourire.

Je compris qu'il râlait pour la forme et qu'il était heureux de me voir. A ce moment-là, Esmé revint vers moi avec une assiette et des couverts.

\- "J'ai appris que tu n'avais pas mangé alors voici une assiette pour toi, Bella.

\- Tu m'as pourtant dit que tu avais mangé tout à l'heure par SMS, me sermonna mon père.

\- Désolé mais je n'ai vraiment pas faim.

\- C'est normal que tu n'aies pas faim mais ton corps à besoin de se nourrir, Bella ! On peut déjà voir que tu as perdu du poids. Je ne veux pas te faire peur ma Belle mais il faut que tu te reprennes car sinon c'est à l'hôpital que je devrais emmener des repas et je ne pense pas que l'on me laissera faire malgré le fait que je sois la femme de Carlisle.

\- Je sais Esmé mais c'est difficile ! Et non je n'ai pas l'intention de faire un séjour à l'hôpital avant un long moment. Le dernier m'a amplement suffit », fit-je plus durement que je ne le pensais.

A ce moment-là, toutes les conversations se stoppèrent net. Je baissais la tête et attrapais la fourchette pour faire oublier ce que je venais de dire. Ce que je vis dans l'assiette à laquelle je n'avais pas fait attention jusque-là me mît l'eau à la bouche. C'était du risotto aux champignons. Malgré mon soit disant non appétit, je me mis à manger, et en très peu de temps elle fut vide.

Esmé me sourit comme une mère sourit à un enfant faisant ses premiers pas.

-"Maintenant on peut manger le dessert, s'écria Emmett pour détourner l'attention de moi !

\- Oui vas le chercher et évites de le commencer dans la cuisine, lui répondit son père sur le ton de l'humour».

Emmett y alla pratiquement en courant. Il revint donc avec un beau fondant au chocolat. Esmé le découpa et en servi une part à tout le monde. Entre temps Alice était venue s'installer à ma gauche pendant qu'Edward s'installait à ma droite sans oublier de me faire un clin d'œil. Comme il me l'avait promis, il continuait de me montrer qu'il était là et qu'il ne me lâcherait pas.

-"Alors Bella, on y va quand faire du shopping ?

\- Je ne sais pas Alice. Ce n'était pas prévu pour le moment et puis j'ai ce qu'il me faut en vêtement.

\- Non tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Ces vêtements sont totalement affreux, il en faut d'autres qui s'ajusteront parfaitement à ton corps ! Et puis ça sera l'occasion de faire une sortie entre filles à Port Angeles. On ira avec Rosalie, elle adore faire les boutiques autant que moi ! Allez s'il te plaît dit oui » !

Tout en me disant ça, elle me regardait avec les mêmes yeux que le chat Potté dans Shrek. Comme elle du si attendre j'acceptai mais à condition que cela ne dérange absolument pas Rose. Emmett rigola à ce moment-là et me dit :

\- Euh … Rosalie dire non à une journée shopping ? Même dans mes plus grands rêves ça ne se réalisent pas ! Elle est comme Alice ! Et je pourrais même te dire que maintenant que tu as dit oui et que tu changes d'avis elles viendront te chercher et partiront de grès ou de force avec toi ! »

La seule chose qui me soit venu à ce moment-là c'est un grand soupir ! Non mais dans quoi je m'étais lancée. Je n'avais aucune idée de la tête que je fis à ce moment-là mais tout le monde éclata de rire. Je les ai regardés et comme on dit le rire est bien communicatif. Cela me fit du bien et fut en même temps bizarre, car je n'avais pas ri depuis le naufrage ou du moins pour de vrai. Je n'avais jusque-là que fait des grimaces de sourire que je voulais réconfortante pour Charlie quand je voyais qu'il s'inquiétait. Je vis Emmett se lever et aller vers la cuisine. J'entendis du bruit et il m'appela.

\- « Belly, tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? » J'eus un sursaut.

Que pouvait-il bien me vouloir dans la cuisine. Tout le monde me regardait avec de la surprise voir, je dois bien le dire, de l'inquiétude dans les yeux. Après une courte réflexion, je me levai et me dirigeai vers Emmett. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien me vouloir et qu'était-il partit faire dans la cuisine ?

J'arrivai près la porte et il se tourna à ce moment-là en me faisant un grand sourire.

-« Alors Belly, qu'est-ce que mon frère ta promis pour réussir à t'emmener passer la soirée avec nous alors que Charlie n'a pas réussi.

\- C'est vraiment pour savoir ça que tu m'as demandé de venir ?

\- Ben oui et aussi pour ne pas rester tout seul pendant que je faisais le café, sinon je m'ennuie ! Il me regardait la tête penché sur le côté comme s'il ne comprenait pas ou je voulais en venir.

\- Rien, Edward ne m'a rien promis ! Il sait juste se montrer convainquant et ne m'a pas vraiment laissée le choix. En faites, j'ai cru que je l'avais eu mais il m'a littéralement enlevé de chez moi ».

Emmett explosa de rire. Il me dit qu'il s'en était douté et aurait voulu voir ma tête. Il se mit à me parler de la rentrée prochaine et je me tendis sur mon tabouret. Emmett le vit et me demanda :

-« Tu vas bien revenir à l'école avec nous ? Je ne supporterai pas d'être le nouveau que tout le monde regardera ! Au moins si tu es là, tu seras la seule personne que je connaîtrai déjà. Tu seras ma bouée de secours !

\- Mais Emmett, tout le monde me regardera et me posera des questions sur ce qu'il s'est passé ! Et je ne veux pas en parler !

-Belly, je crois que tout le monde a compris à l'église que tu ne voulais pas en parlé. Mais ne crois-tu pas qu'entre ton histoire ou tu as carrément dit ce que tu pensais et le fait que trois nouvelles têtes arrivent au bahut, ils ne vont pas plutôt parler des nouveaux ? Et puis passons un accord, s'il y en a ne serait-ce qu'un qui vient t'emmerder, je lui casse la tête, d'accord ?

-Je ne sais pas Emmett. J'ai peur mais je dois avouer que ta proposition et très tentante. Une question pourtant : Pourquoi veut tu faire ça pour moi ? On se connaît à peine.

-Belly, tu fais déjà parti de cette famille. Tu es ma petite sœur pour moi maintenant et je dois bien dire que c'est la seule chose dont je sois capable pour toi.

-Laisse-moi y réfléchir, même si je sais déjà qui va vouloir me harceler avec le nau…nau…naufrage. Et je peux te dire que ce sera une fille ? Je lâchai ce mot dans un souffle. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à le dire mais j'avais réussi, soit pas du premier coup, mais j'avais réussi.

-Alors si tu te dis que je n'oserai pas tu as raison. Mes parents ne me pardonneraient jamais si je faisais du mal ou que tout simplement je parlais mal à une fille. Mais cette question ne se pose même pas.

-Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je.

-Parce que c'est Alice et je peux te dire que même Rosalie te défendront. Elles t'adorent toute les deux et je ne pense pas qu'elles te laisseront seule un instant.

-Emmett a raison Bella ! Je sursautai sur ma chaise quand j'entendis Alice dire ça. Elle s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras. On sera là si tu décides de revenir et on ne te lâchera pas !

-Tu écoutes depuis longtemps ?

-Non je suis arrivée au moment où Emmett a parlé de ne pas frapper une fille. Mais il faut que tu saches qu'on sera là tous les cinq.

-Oui je sais !

-Au faites, je suis venu car on se demandait pourquoi vous mettiez autant de temps tous les deux ?

-Je crois qu'Emmett ne sait pas faire du café. Il n'a même pas commencé. J'espère que les autres ne sont pas pressés.

-Haha très drôle Belly.

-Emmett, moi c'est Bella alors pourquoi tu m'appelle Belly ?

-Ben vu que tu es ma sœur j'ai décidé de te trouver un surnom comme à Alice. Elle, c'est Lice tout simplement. Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Belly ? Je peux trouver autre chose si tu n'aimes pas. Il me regarda avec ses yeux de chat Potté. Je compris donc que c'était la signature Made in Cullen pour avoir ce qu'ils voulaient tous.

-Non Emmett garde Belly mais tu es le seul à avoir le droit de m'appeler comme ça, d'accord ?

-Oui ! Il me souriait de toutes ses dents et je me dis qu'il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour leur faire plaisir à ces Cullen. Il se tourna et se mit enfin à faire le café. Alice me regarda et me demanda si j'allais faire la rentrée avec eux.

-Je vais y réfléchir Alice et si je me décide je vous le dirai. Mais je pense que oui. Il ne faut plus que je reste enfermée chez moi, il faut que j'avance, Charlie à raison.

Alice sauta comme une fillette de cinq ans dans toute la cuisine. Elle se remit à parler de la sortie shopping et me dit que Rosalie était déjà d'accord et que si j'étais okay, on irait à port Angeles dans 2 jours. Alice m'expliqua qu'elle voulait trouver des vêtements neufs ainsi que Rosalie aussi.

-Il n'y a pas de problème mais quand je dis stop, on arrête, sinon je ne viens pas.

-Ok comme tu veux. Tu vas voir on va passer une journée fille trop bien toute les trois.

-Emmett si je souffre trop et que je t'appelle tu viendras me chercher ?

-Désolé Belly mais là contre ma sœur et Rosie je préfère ne pas m'en mêler.

-Lâcheur ! Soupirai-je.

Le café étant prêt. On retourna dans la salle où tout le monde nous attendait. Je me réinstallais aux côtés d'Edward et il me demanda si ça allait. Je lui répondis que oui et il sourit. Il me dit que je n'avais qu'un mot à dire pour qu'il me ramène comme convenu chez moi. Je lui assurai que tout allait bien et je lui fis un sourire en retour.

Tout le monde but son café, Emmett étant prévenant avait préparé du thé pour sa mère qui ne buvait pas de café le soir. Je me laissai tenter par le thé d'Esmé qui se révéla être très bon. Tout le monde parlait de tout et de rien. Et tout changea au moment où Alice lâcha le sujet de mon retour en cours.

-« C'est vrai Bella, tu vas retourner en cours ?

-Oui, enfin j'ai dit que j'allai y réfléchir et puis Emmett m'a promis de me défendre contre les personnes qui viendraient m'importuner. Alors, je vais peut-être me laisser tenter juste pour voir Emmett casser la tête de Mike Newton.

-Bella, tu ne peux pas être sûre qu'il va venir te voir pour ça ?

-Papa, tu sais très bien qu'il ne pourra pas s'en empêcher. Et puis lui sera pour Emmett et Jessica Stanley sera pour Alice et Rosalie si j'ai bien compris. De toute façon, je suis prête à le parier ?

-Ok Belly parie tenu ! me lança Emmett en me tendant sa main.

Ils rigolèrent tous. C'est fou ce que je pouvais rigoler sans me forcer quand j'étais avec eux. On bu tous nos boissons chaudes. Je finis par bailler et Charlie me regarda en disant qu'il était temps de rentrer. Je dis au revoir à tout le monde mais quand vint le moment de dire au revoir à Edward je fis un blocage. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arriva alors il se pencha sur moi et me déposa un baiser sur la joue. Je me senti rougir et ne sut plus quoi faire. Lui avait un grand sourire sur le visage style sourire banane. Je me détournai de lui en me disant que quelques choses n'allaient vraiment pas bien chez moi. Je montais dans la voiture de patrouille de mon père et nous retournions chez nous.

-« Je suis désolé Bella mais je crois avoir bien fait quand même.

-Oui papa, je t'en voulais quand Edward m'a obligé mais je ne t'en veux plus. J'ai passée une bonne soirée. »

Il me sourit et nous arrivâmes rapidement à la maison. C'est ça qui est bien avec Charlie pas besoin de parler, le silence n'est pas déplaisant. Il est même reposant. Arrivée, je filai dans la salle de bain me préparer et me brosser les dents.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je me glissai dans mes draps. Le sommeil m'emporta rapidement. Je me réveillai deux heures plus tard. Je venais de faire un rêve bizarre. Jake m'était encore apparu. Moins longtemps que la dernière fois mais je me souvenais encore de ce qu'il m'avait dit.

-« C'est bien mon ange. Je suis fière de toi. Continu, je veille et veillerais toujours sur toi l'Amoureuse. »

Je fus sereine. Je ne sus pas si c'était normal mais je réussi à me rendormir.

Tout en remerciant Jake de tenir ses promesses.

Et Edward … Aussi …


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir, mon histoire a plu à certaines d'entre vous ce qui m'a donné envie d'écrire la suite.

Alors la voici mais avant je voulais répondre à la review de Naty.

Naty : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review. Pour répondre à ta question : Oui c'est bien la première fois que j'écris une fic et j'ai longtemps hésitée avant de me lancer. En tout cas, voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le premier :)

Je m'excuse pour les fautes que je n'aurais pas vu.

Rappel : Les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, je ne fait que jouer avec.

* * *

"Le silence me fait peur...

Il me donne trop de temps pour penser..."

Je me réveillais assez tard, le jour suivant de ce repas chez les Cullen. En faites, il était déjà midi. Ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas dormis autant. Je me sentais bien. Je ne savais pas si cela venais vraiment du fait d'avoir dormi ou du fait que les "paroles" de Jake restaient dans ma mémoire. Je me décidais à aller déjeuné et je trouvais un mot de Charlie sur la table.

-"Je ne pourrais pas rentrer pour le déjeuner, ma puce, je dois me rentre à Port Angeles. Mais je rentrerais tôt ce soir, je t'emmènerais au restaurant comme ça prend du temps pour toi aujourd'hui." Lisais-je.

Prendre du temps pour moi, il est marrant Charlie mais en ce moment, il faudrait plus que je ne sois pas seule. Je me décidais à déjeuner et en regardant par la fenêtre je vis que le soleil était là. Je décidais donc vu que même le temps était avec moi, je profiterais de ce soleil dans le jardin avec un de mes livres. Après être allé me douchais, je mis un jean et un débardeur bleu. Je pris une couverture et un oreiller dans un des placards du rez de chaussez de la maison, une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo pour ne pas avoir à faire des aller-retours au cas ou j'aurais soif. Je m'installais confortablement sur la pelouse avec Roméo et Juliette. Je me mis à lire tranquillement avec pour seule compagnie le calme et le vent dans les arbres. Je me plongeais dans mon livre pendant une heure environ quand une sensation bizarre me fis lever la tête. J'avais l'impression que l'on m'observé depuis quelques instants. Je secouais la tête et me remis à lire. Mais la sensation ne partait pas. Je changeais de position et essayais de me recentrer sur ma lecture. Au bout d'une demie heure, alors que je claquais mon livre d'un coup sec, je me mis sur le ventre et me mis à réfléchir sur mon manque d'action au moment de dire au revoir à Edward. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivais avec lui?

Je me sentais bizarre. Le frisson qui m'avait parcouru lorsqu'il m'avait embrassé alors que ça n'était que sur la joue. Même si j'étais en colère contre lui hier soir quand il m'a balancé sur son épaule pour m'emmener à sa voiture. J'avais quand même apprécier et le mot est faible ce rapprochement entre nous. D'un seul coup, je venais de comprendre. Mais non cela ne ce pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas être amoureuse d'Edward Cullen. Et pourtant toute les sensations que je ressentais quand il était avec moi, ne pouvais que me le confirmer. Je secouais la tête.

-"Non mais que vais-je faire ! "

J'avais dit cela à haute voix mais ce n'était pas grave. Par contre ce qu'il était, c'était la sensation d'être toujours observé. J'étais en train de me demander quoi faire quand j'entendis une voiture se garer devant la maison.

-"Bellaaaaaa ! Cria un lutin brun en courant vers moi

-Alice mais que viens tu faire ici"? Lui demandais-je en lui embrassant la joue

Je regardais derrière elle et vis qu'il n'y avait que Rosalie avec elle. Elle me lança un sourire et après qu'Alice se soit écarté de moi elle vient me faire la bise à son tour.

-"Bonjour Bella, tu profites du soleil ?

-Oui pour une fois qu'il est là, je me suis dit que c'était bien de faire un bain de soleil.

-Oui ça c'est sur. Alors dit moi, qu'à tu fais de cette journée avant que l'on viennent te coupé ": Me demanda-t-elle.

Elle s'installa toutes les deux avec moi dehors sur la couverture.

-"Ben j'ai fait une grasse mat, ça ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis une éternité. J'ai déjeuné et Charlie était déjà partie et m'a dit de profité de ma journée car il ne rentrerait pas de la journée et qu'il m'emmènerait au restaurant de Forks ce soir. Et puis pour finir je me suis installée dehors pour lire et réfléchir.

-Ça c'est du programme ! Et nous on arrive comme un cheveux sur la langue en te coupant dans ta journée de détente !

-C'est pas grave les filles, mais qu'est ce qui vous emmène ?

-On est venu car je veux voir ton dressing !" Me dit Alice

Elle avait dit cela alors que j'allais boire un peu d'eau. Je m'étouffais. Rosalie se mit à me taper dans le dos gentiment pour m'aider à faire passer ça. Je réalisais soudain que je n'avais pas proposé à boire aux filles, non mais qu'elle manque d'éducation alors que j'avais été si bien reçu par les Cullen. Après que cela soit passer, je dit :

-"Alice, tu as vu ma maison ou crois tu que je pourrais avoir un dressing ? Je n'ai qu'une armoire comme beaucoup de jeune fille mais crois-moi si je pouvais, j'adorerai avoir un dressing. Bon allé les filles, allons à la maison. Comme ça je pourrais jouer mon rôle d'hôte à la perfection et vous proposez à boire et à manger. Et après je vous montrerais ma chambre.

-D'accord Bella", me répondit les deux en même temps.

Nous nous mîmes à rigoler toutes les trois puis nous nous levâmes. Je récupérais mes affaires. Alice attrapa mon livre et secoua la tête en voyant ce que je lisais. Quand à Rose, elle pris la bouteille d'eau et l'oreiller avant que j'ai pu faire le moindre mouvement. Nous nous dirigions vers la maison quand je me stoppais nette. Cette sensation étrange était revenue. Les filles me regardèrent et je secouais la tête. On repartit à la maison.

-"Alors les filles, qu'est-ce que je vous offres ?

-Aurais-tu du coca, s'il te plaît ? Me demanda Alice

-Oui bien sûr !dis-je en allant en chercher

-Pour moi aussi, s'il te plaît"! Me demanda Rosalie.

Je pris trois Coca, un paquet de gâteau au chocolat et un plateau. Je posais le tous sur celui-ci et je fît signe aux filles de me suivre. Nous montâmes toutes les trois dans ma chambre. Rosalie s'installa en tailleur sur mon lit et je la suivis. Je pensais qu'Alice allé nous suivre mais non elle marcha directement à mon armoire. Elle ouvrit directement les portes en grand et se mît à fouiller.

-"Alors, voyons ce que tu as un peu la dedans !

-Alice, ceux ne sont que des vêtements ! Et puis, je ne pourrais jamais avoir les même que toi !

-Ben pourquoi ?

-Je ne pense pas que l'on ai le même porte-feuille. En plus, les seules vêtements que je possède me servent à me faire devenir transparente.

-Hein transparente ! Non mais tu te fiches de moi.

-Ben non, ça se passe comme ça depuis la maternelle. Je suis une fille banale, moche et pas intelligente...

-STOP ! " me crièrent Rosalie et Alice en même temps, tout en me regardant avec les gros yeux.

Je ne savais plus ou me mettre, je passais de l'une à l'autre. Je mettais ratatiner sur moi même tellement elles me faisaient peur. Puis d'un coup Alice vint vers moi et avec un de ses doigts appuya sur ma poitrine.

-"Bella, je ne sais pas d'où te viens cette idée fausse de toi, mais il faut que tu arrêtes.

-Alice, je sais que c'est vrai car je n'ai jamais eu de petit copain ou autres. Aucun garçons ne sait jamais intéressé à moi...

-Bella arrête de te fustiger, me dit Rosalie. Tu es jolie comme un cœur et crois-tu vraiment qu'aucun garçon ne s'intéresse à toi ? Parce que j'en connais au moins un pour qui tu n'es pas transparente.

-Merci Rose mais Emmet me considère comme sa petite sœur alors tu n'as aucun soucie à te faire avec ça !

-Je le sais très bien Bella, et ce n'est pas à lui que je pensais mais tu viens de montrer que tu as tord. Je t'expliques, me dit elle voyant que j'étais surprise fasse à sa remarque. Tu as dit que tu étais transparente alors explique-moi comment Emmet peux te considérer comme ça sœur si telle était vraiment le cas !

-C'est simple, il a bien été obligé de me voir. Vu que nous nous sommes rencontré chez moi. Mais ça aurait été au lycée, vous ne pouvez pas me dire que vous aurait fait attention à moi.

-Bien sûr que si, j'aurais fait attention à toi Bella. Après tout, il a une chance que l'on aurait eu des cours en commun me répondit Alice.

-Mouais si tu le dit.

-Assez parler de choses désagréables dit Rosalie. Que faut-il racheté à Bella pour qu'elle est une armoire digne de ce nom Alice ?

-Mais de tout, elle n'a plus rien à se mettre. C'est horrible.

-Alice, je rentre encore dans mes vêtements alors ce n'est pas la peine de faire...

-Non mais tu rigoles, me coupa t elle. Tu flottes littéralement dedans et elle ne te mettes pas du tout en valeur. Mais ça je te l'ai déjà hier soir ! Et si tu ne me crois pas demande à Rosalie.

-C'est vrai Bella, tu ne peux plus mettre ces vêtements. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Alice.

-D'accord les filles mais rien d'extravagant. Et je vais parler avec Charlie pour savoir combien j'ai le droit de dépenser pour notre journée de shopping de demain.

-Oui Bella" me répondirent les filles ensembles.

Nous nous mîmes à parler des vêtements quelle voyait pour moi en buvant et mangeant. Alice expliqua qu'il faudrait aussi des jupes et des robes car je n'en avais pas assez selon elles. Et des chaussures car pour elles, je n'avais pas assez de quatre paires. Il m'en faudrait avec des talons pour aller avec les jupes et les robes qui me mettront plus en valeur que des ballerines. Et il fallait aussi aller faire un tour dans un magasin d'esthétique pour m'acheter du maquillage. Je commençais à désespérer alors que nous y étions toujours pas.

Charlie arriva aux alentours de dix-huit heures. Il monta nous voir dans ma chambre ou nous étions toujours en train de discuter.

-"Bonsoir, les filles ! Ça va ?

-Bonsoir Charlie, oui ça va lui répondirent Alice et Rosalie.

-Bonsoir papa, ça va et toi ? Pas trop fatiguer ?

-Non ma chérie. Je descend boire et regarder la télé continuer donc ce que vous étiez en train de faire.

-Merci Charlie mais on ne va pas tarder à rentrer. Les parents vont commencer à s'inquiéter.

-Oui c'est sur !" Reprit Alice.

Charlie descendit. Alice et Rosalie restèrent encore un peu avec Bella. Mais avant de partir, Alice demanda quelques choses de particulier :

-"Bella, je peux choisir tes vêtements s'il te plaît ?

-Mais Alice, je ne vais pas me changer ! Je vais juste manger avec Charlie ! Ce n'est comme-ci j'avais répondez- vous avec Edw... Un garçon, non ?

-Attends tu allais dire quoi avant un garçon ? Demanda Rosalie

-Heuuuuu... rien juste un garçon ! Répondit Bella toute rouge en baissant le regard.

-Mouais... En tout cas, moi je te dis que tu vas te changer ! La regarda Alice. Tu sais, je suis sûr que ça ferais plaisir à Charlie et à moi par la même occasion".

Alice regardait Bella avec sa moue Made in Cullen. Bella réfléchissait. Puis voyant qu'Alice ne démordrait pas, elle fini par hocher la tête positivement. Alice se leva comme une furie et retourna devant l'armoire de Bella. De celle-ci, elle sortit un jean slim noir et hésita pour le haut. Elle se retourna et demanda à Rosalie sont avis. Rosalie lui répondit que celui de droite était le plus jolie. Alice alla vers Bella avec les vêtements et l'envoya se changer. Bella alla dans la salle de bain. Elle ronchonnait à l'intérieur mais en faites elle était heureuse. Elle avait l'impression que les deux filles dans sa chambre tenais un peu à elle. Elle en profita pour se rafraîchir. En ressortant de la salle de bain, elle surpris une bride de la discussion entre Rosalie et Alice, Bella se stoppa net.

-"Je te dit que Bella allait dire Edward avant qu'elle ne change d'avis...

-Mais non, Rose. Elle nous a dit qu'elle n'allait rien dire d'autre que ce qu'elle a dit ! Mais j'avoue quand même que ça serait trop bien... Bella serait ma belle-sœur !"

C'est à ce moment-là que Bella décida d'arrêter les choses ici car elle en avait envie aussi. Et elle savait très bien que cela n'arriverait jamais. Elle n'était pas assez bien pour Edward Cullen. Il était tellement gentleman même à notre époque pensa t elle. Elle inspira, expira calmement et poussa la porte de sa chambre.

-"Alors les filles, je suis présentable ?

-Plus que ça même. Mais c'est pas fini. Maintenant, séance coiffure et maquillage...

-Alice, s'il te plaît...

-Promis on fera discret : ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir Rosalie.

-D'accord : plia Bella

-Rosalie tu veux bien la coiffée, je reviens tout de suite".

Alice sortit en emportant avec elle le plateau. J'allais chercher de quoi me coiffer dans la salle de bain et Rosalie me suivit. En prenant plus de chose que je n'en aurai pris moi-même. Elle me regardait en souriant. Puis on repartît dans ma chambre. Je m'installais sur ma chaise de bureau. Rosalie commença par me brossé les cheveux et après quelques coups de brosse commença par me faire une queue de cheval. Après, elle prit des pinces et accrochait des mèches de façon à cacher l'élastique. Elle y allait vraiment doucement, j'avais l'impression quelle avait peur de me faire mal. J'étais vraiment détendu à ce moment là comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis un baille. Alice rentrait dans la chambre avec une petite trousse. J'eus l'impression quelle avait fait un signe de tête à Rosalie. Elle s'installait devant Bella et fit ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle mit tout simplement un coup de crayon, du mascara et un peu de blush pour lui donner un peu plus de couleur. Elle compléta le tout avec du "labelo" à la cerise.

Une fois totalement prête, elles descendirent toutes les trois. Alice et Rosalie dirent au revoir et leurs souhaitèrent une bonne soirée.

-"Bella, tu es très jolie : dit Charlie. Je vais me préparer et on y va.

-Oui papa. Prend t-on temps, je vais préparer une lessive et ranger un peu la maison.

-Bella, installe toi plutôt devant la télé et détend toi ! La maison est loin d'être en bordel et puis je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-D'accord papa, je vais faire ça ! "

Charlie lui sourit et monta à l'étage. Bella fît comme prévu. Elle s'installa devant la télé et zappa les chaînes jusqu'à tomber sur une des séries qu'elle aimait bien. C'était Véronica Mars. Une jeune fille qui devient détective pour trouver le tueur de sa meilleure amie. Elle regarda cette série et pensa à Jake avec qui elle la regardait. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, elle l'essuya. Elle décida de se lever et coupa la télé. Elle alla faire une lessive et rangea un peu. Son père descendit, vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull classique. Bella lui adressa un sourire et lui dit :

-"Rien de bien à la télé !

-Ok. Tu es prête, on y va.

-Bien sûr."

Ils partirent donc au seul restaurant de Forks. Enfin restaurant, c'était plus une espèce de cantine ou tout le monde connaissait tout le monde, mais la nourriture était bonne. Ils descendirent de voiture et se dirigèrent vers celui-ci quand elle entendit un coup de klaxon derrière eux. Se retournant Bella vit les voitures des Cullen avec Rosalie et Jasper. Bella les regardaient avec un sourire. Elle comprit qu'elle n'avait donc pas rêvé la conversation silencieuse dans sa chambre entre Rosalie et Alice. Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent et lui sautèrent dans les bras. Elle finit par dire bonjour au reste de la famille mais Emmet ne se contenta pas d'une bise. Il attrapa Bella dans un calin et lui fît faire un tour. Bella explosa de rire et Emmet la reposa sur le sol souriant lui aussi. Une fois sur le sol, elle faillit se retrouver les fesses par terre car elle avait la tête qui tournait mais des bras arrivèrent à sa rescousse. Une fois bien stable sur ses pieds, elle se retourna et croisa le regard d'Eward. Elle déglutit nerveusement et dit :

-"Merci Edward.

-De rien Bella lui répondit il avec son sourire en coin."

Bella devient rouge et détourna son regard. Elle vît alors Rosalie et Alice qui regardait la scène. Rosalie murmura à Alice un je te l'avais bien dit. Bella l'entendît mais ne releva pas. Elle avait trop peur quand disant quelques choses elle ne fasse que confirmer. Tout le monde se dirigea vers le restaurant. Alice ayant demandais à Charlie s'ils pouvaient les rejoindre avait appelé et une table avait été dresser afin qu'ils puissent tous s'installer ensemble. Les trois parents se mirent tous les trois en bout de table et les six jeunes se coupèrent de façon à ce que les filles soient d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre. Bella se retrouvais donc entre Rosalie et Alice mais devant Edward car Emmet et Jasper s'étaient installé face à leurs moitiés. Ils commandèrent leurs boissons et passa au repas. Tout le monde pris un hamburger avec des frites mais chacun à sa "sauce". Bella avait choisi le végétarien, Emmet avec triple étages de steaks et fromage fondu, les autres restèrent dans la simplicité avec le normal. C'est tout naturellement que les conversations commencèrent. Les parents parlaient du trajet de Charlie à Port Angeles. Alice quand à elle ne cessait de parler de la journée shopping du lendemain. Bella ressentit encore cette sensation dans sa nuque et la frotta. Elle décida de se retourner discrètement. Elle vît un homme la fixer. Quand il se rendit compte qu'elle le regardait, il se leva et sortit presque en courant. Bella repris sa place et secoua sa tête.

Les assiettes arrivèrent et tout le monde attaqua son repas. Celui-ci se passait tranquillement et en rigolade. Surtout au moment ou Emmet fît tomber un steak couvert de fromages sur lui.

Charlie alla payer pour tout le monde mais Carlisle rouspétait. Charlie lui expliqua qu'il pouvait bien faire ça après tout les repas qu'il avait mangé chez eux et en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Il arrivèrent à un compromis qui fût que Carlisle payerai le prochain restaurant qu'il ferait tous ensemble. Bella rigolait en regardant son père et Carlisle se chamaillaient.

-"Bella, Bella, c'est toujours d'accord pour neuf heures demain matin ?

-Oui, Alice lui répondit Bella avec un sourire.

-Ok, alors à demain : lui dit Rosalie. Et désolé pour ta soirée avec ton père mais en faites on avait pas envies de te laisser et c'est le seul moyen que l'on a trouvé.

-Je ne vous en veux pas. J'ai passée une soirée agréable alors pas la peine de s'excuser !

-Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit qu'elle nous en voudrait pas : répliqua Alice"

On rigola toutes les trois. Les parents dirent au revoir et nous nous séparâmes. Le moment ou Edward me dit au revoir, j'avais fermé les yeux pour apprécier ce contact. Je sentit son souffle sur ma joue. Quand il s'éloigna de moi, je poussais un petit soupir. Je montais dans la voiture et parlais de la soirée avec Charlie. Il était vraiment content que Carlisle soit revenu dans la région. Il s'entendait vraiment bien tout les deux. Une fois arrivais à la maison, Bella monta dans sa chambre. Elle pris son pyjama et alla se changer dans la salle de bain. Elle ne trouvait plus sa brosse à cheveux. En s'allongeant sur son lit, elle vît que la photo qui devait être sur sa table de nuit avait disparu aussi. Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas et fini par s'endormir en pensant à Edward.

* * *

Pensez à me laisser une petite review pour savoir si ça vous a plu. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir,

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me laissent une review, c'est important pour n'importe lequel auteur je pense.

je sais que je suis en retard dans la publication mais j'ai eu un problème avec mon ordinateur.

J'ai du recommencé les deux chapitres que j'avais écrit alors pour me faire pardonner, j'ai tout retaper de mémoire et je vous mets les deux chapitres en un.

Je m'excuse encore et toujours pour les fautes mais j'espère que cela ne dérangeras pas votre lecture.

En espérant, avoir toujours quelques review pour être sur que mon histoire vous plait toujours.

Rappel : Les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, je ne fait que jouer avec.

* * *

"Quand on est en proie à des difficultés,

la réaction de nos amis

atteste de la valeur de leur amitié et de leur amour."

J'avais bien dormis cette nuit-là. Quand vînt le moment de me rappeler ce que j'allais faire aujourd'hui, une envie très forte de rester dans mon lit se fît sentir. J'avais horreur du shopping. Mais je dois bien avouer que le fait de passer la journée avec Rosalie et Alice me faisaient sourire car bien que je ne sache pas si elles éprouvaient les mêmes sentiments à mon égard mais j'adorais ces filles !

Je me sentais de mieux en mieux. J'espérais donc que cette sensation resterait ainsi.

j'entendis du bruit venant de la salle de bain. J'en déduisit que Charlie n'avait pas encore déjeuné. Je décidais donc de descendre pour préparer le petit déjeuné. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas fait et j'étais sûr que cela lui ferait plaisir. Je sortis de ma chambre en me disant qu'il ne fallait pas que j'oublie de demander à Charlie pour le shopping.

J'arrivais dans la cuisine et décida de préparer des crêpes. Après mettre assurée que j'avais tous les ingrédients, je me mis à la préparation de la pâte. Mon père arriva alors qu'une dizaine de crêpes était prête dans une assiette. Il stoppa net en me voyant dans la cuisine et après une courte réflexion il vient m'embrasser. Il s'installa à la table de la cuisine ou je lui donnais son café. Il avait un sourire sur les lèvres en me regardant.

-"C'est moi qui t'ai réveillé, ma chérie ?

-Non papa. J'étais réveillée. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées et je me suis dit que ça faisais longtemps que je n'avais pas préparé le petit déjeuné.

-Oui c'est vrai et c'est toujours aussi bon Bella. Alors qu'elle est ton programme aujourd'hui ? Parce que je ne pourrais pas rentrer déjeuner.

-Alice et Rosalie viennent me chercher pour une journée shopping et on rentrera vers 17 h je pense ! A moins que je n'en puisse plus et que je décide de tout arrêter car Emmet m'a dit qu'Alice et Rosalie étaient dans une grosse frénésie quand il s'agit de shopping. Et tu me connais, j'ai horreur de ça.

-Oui, je sais. Ce que je sais aussi c'est que ça va te faire du bien. Et puis des vêtements neufs vont te mettre en valeur pour la rentrée. Il est temps que tu prennes soin de toi et je pense qu'Alice et Rosalie peuvent te l'apprendre car franchement moi je suis novice pour ça : me dit-il d'un air gêné.

-Papa, tu m'as appris plus que certains pères le font. Tu m'as appris à me défendre et à tirer aux pistolets.

-Oui mais je n'ai pas pu t'apprendre à te maquiller ou à assortir les couleurs de tes vêtements. Bien que ça tu te débrouille très bien toute seule. Et beaucoup d'autres choses encore.

-Merci. Bon changeons de sujets. Papa, j'ai le droit de dépenser combien pour ma sortie ?

-Autant que tu veux, d'ailleurs ça me fait pensé."

Je le regardais stupéfier. Je me demandais pourquoi je n'avais pas de budget. Il revient après être allé chercher quelque chose dans la commande du salon. En arrivant, il me tendit une carte. En faites, c'était une carte bleue à mon nom. Je n'en avais pas eu jusqu'à maintenant car je n'en voyais pas l'utilité alors pourquoi Charlie en avait une.

"- C'est pour toi. Je voulais te la donner pour ton anniversaire mais je veux que tu profites au maximum de ta journée.

-Mais comment ?

-Depuis que tu es née, je t'ai ouvert un compte ou au début je mettais 100$ par mois. Et puis quand ta mère est partie avec toi j'en y ai mis plus suivant ce que je dépensait pour moi. Enfin quand tu es revenue, j'ai mis 200$ par mois. Je te l'ai ouvert car je voulais que tu puisses suivre les études que tu voulais alors maintenant il y a 150 000$.

-Ça fait une sacrée somme papa, merci. Mais comment as-tu pu mettre autant de côté ? Tu ne t'es pas privé pour moi n'est ce pas ?

-Tu sais ma chérie quand ta mère t'a emmené loin de moi je n'avais plus envie de rien. Alors j'avais l'impression de me rendre utile en faisant cela pour ton avenir. Et pour tout te dire, il faut que tu sache qu'il y a 75 000$ qui te viens de l'héritage de ta mère. Je sais que je ne t'en ai jamais parlé mais il faut que tu le sache, bien que maintenant je ne suis pas sur que cela soit une bonne idée. Enfin je continuerais à mettre de l'argent sur ton compte. Le code de ta carte est 7862.

-Merci de me le dire papa. Mais je le savais déjà. Ne te fâche pas mais je suis tombée sur les papiers du notaire quand j'avais 15 ans alors que je cherchais le livret de famille. Donc ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis heureuse que tu es fait cela pour moi. Et je vais faire en sorte de ne pas trop dépensé.

-C'est bien ma chérie. Je sais que tu feras attention, tu es une jeune femme responsable. Et puis profites de ta journée avec les filles par contre prend ton téléphone juste au cas ou.

-Oui papa. J'avais l'intention de le prendre comme ça je pourrais te dire si je rentre plus tard ou pas.

-OK bonne journée" : Me dit mon père en m'embrassant.

Il pris son arme de service dans la commande de l'entrée et partis. Je finis de déjeuner en regardant la carte toujours sur la table de la cuisine. Je fis la vaisselle et partis me préparer. Après une bonne douche, je repartis à la recherche de ma brosse à cheveux. Ne la trouvant toujours pas, je me mis à démêler mes cheveux avec un peigne. Cela me pris plus de temps que prévu avec l'épaisseur que j'avais c'était normal. En regardant par la fenêtre je vis de gros nuage gris. Je décidais de porter un jeans noir avec un haut rouge et de prendre ma veste en jeans noir. J'avais fini de me préparer quand la sonnette se déclencha. Je descendis et ouvris à une Alice et une Rosalie excitaient. Je les laissais rentrée et partis chercher la carte bleue sur la table de la cuisine. Je proposais un verre aux filles mais elle refusa en me disant que l'on avait un planning chargé. Rosalie m'attrapa la main et me tira jusqu'à la sortie. Alice nous suivis et nous sortîmes de la maison. Je fermais la porte à double tour et nous prîmes la direction de la voiture. Je stoppais net en voyant qu'elle avait emprunté la Volvo d'Edward.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Edward nous a prêté sa voiture car dans les notre tous nos achats ne seraient jamais rentrés.

-D'accord, répondis-je

-Alors Bella, tu as le droit de dépenser la paye à Charlie ou tu dois dépenser le strict minimum.

-Non je peux dépenser autant que je veux ! Mon père m'a donnée mon cadeau d'anniversaire en avance !

-Attend c'est quand ton anniversaire ! Et puis c'était quoi ton cadeau ?

-Charlie m'a donnée une carte de crédit. Et mon anniversaire est le 7 septembre.

-Mais c'est trois jours après la rentrée : m'as coupé Alice qui était au volant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Alice. Je ne fête jamais mon anniversaire mais Charlie marque le coup en me faisant un cadeau.

-Pourquoi tu ne fêtes pas ton anniversaire, Bella ?

-Comme vous le savez sûrement ma mère est morte ! Lachais-je. Cela c'est passée quand on rentrait de mon quatorzième anniversaire. Alors que nous étions en train de rentrer du restaurant ou l'on a été pour le fêtait. Un camion a coupé la priorité de notre voiture. Ma mère et mon beau père sont mort sur le coup quand à moi je suis resté plusieurs jours dans le coma. Depuis ce jour, je ne fête plus mon anniversaire j'ai trop peur.

-Je suis désolée de ce qu'il t'ai arrivée Bella. Mais nous en parlerons plus tard si tu veux aujourd'hui nous allons profitée de cette journée.

-Oui Rosalie. Tu as raison.

-Bon les filles avec quels magasins allaient vous me torturer pour commencer ? Disais je en plaisantant"

Les filles explorèrent de rire. Après s'être remise de notre conversation sérieuse et notre rigolade. Rosalie s'exclama :

-"Ho Bella, on dirait presque que l'on va te torturer pour savoir tes plus grands secrets : rigola Rosalie.

-C'est presque ma définition du shopping. TORTURE. Mais aucune de vous deux ne m'as répondu !

-On va commencé par une séance détente ! S'exclama Alice

-Hein m'exclamais-je en même temps que Rosalie.

-Surprise les filles, nous allons commencées par nous faire bichonner et aux faites ce soir on mange chez mes parents s'exclama Alice.

-Mais Alice, il faut que je prévienne Charlie !

-Non pas la peine, Esmé va l'appelée et lui proposé de venir mangé. Tu connais ton père, il ne va résisté à un bon repas. On va se faire bichonné et après on va faire les magasins. On va commencer par le magasin de maquillage ensuite on ira chercher des vêtements, après on va chercher des chaussures et enfin des accessoires.

-Mais tu veux ma mort, Alice. On aura jamais le temps de tout faire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va s'occuper de toi. Avec Rosalie, on en a discuté ensembles et on sait déjà l'une comme l'autre ce que l'on veut comme vêtements donc ça ira très vite. On va refaire ta garde robe comme prévue et si on a pas le temps et ben on commandera ce qu'il nous manque par internet en plus de se que je vais te faire.

-Attends Alice, tu as dit me faire ?

-Oui je veux être styliste plus tard alors je m'entraîne sur mes amis. Enfin, plus sur Rosalie vu que les garçons veulent bien les porter mais pas jouer les mannequins, alors je connais leurs mensurations par cœur.

-D'accord ! Alors on commence par l'institut de beauté avec un massage mais on a pas de maillot ! M'exclamais-je.

-Ho mais si tu en as un ! J'en ai pris un pour Rosalie et toi.

-Mais comment as-tu su mes mesures et celle de Rosalie ?

-Celles de Rosalie c'est simple, je les ai depuis longtemps vu qu'elle porte certaines de mes créations donc pas trop dur. Les tiennes, je les ai eu quand j'ai fouillée ton armoire. En faites, c'est ton maillot que j'ai car j'avais déjà eu l'idée. Nous sommes arrivées les filles"

Rosalie et moi avons regardés la façade du spa. Ça avait l'air charmant. Après être descendu de voiture, nous sommes rentrées. Alice se dirigea directement à l'accueil ou elle indiqua qu'elle avait fait une réservation pour trois. L'hôtesse nous fît signe de la suivre vers des cabines individuelles ou Alice nous tendis nos maillots. Une fois changé, je mis un peignoir qui été disponible dans les cabines et sortis. Alice et Rosalie m'attendaient déjà mais elles n'avaient pas mis le peignoir. Elle portais chacune le leur sur leur bras. L'hôtesse arriva et nous l'avons suivi jusqu'au jacuzzi. Les filles sautèrent dedans et moi j'hésitais en y aller car je devrais enlever le mien.

-"Allé Bella, on t'attend et la dame aussi. On a prévu qu'elle nous explique la suite de notre matinée détente pendant que l'on fera nos 20 minutes de jacuzzi.

-Je... je ... j'arrive dis-je en enlevant doucement le peignoir. Une fois enlevée, je n'eus même pas le temps de le poser sur une des patères que l'hôtesse l'avait déjà fait pour moi. J'entendis un bruit de surprise venant des filles derrière moi. Je me doutais de ce qu'il les avait fait réagir. La cicatrice dans mon dos qui reste depuis l'accident.

-Bella, tu es superbe. Mais reprendre quelques kilos ne te ferait absolument pas de mal : m'informa Rosalie

-Oui je sais, ça n'a pas changée depuis hier Rosalie : dis-je en me détendant.

-C'est sur mais là c'est plus flagrant. Bon tu viens ! rajouta Alice

-Oui j'arrive."

Je rentrais dans le jacuzzi et me mis à écouter l'hôtesse. Elle nous expliqua qu'après le jacuzzi, nous irions dans le sauna et après dans le hammam. Après tout ça, nous aurions une séance de massage. Ensuite nous allions nous rhabiller et enfin on aurait le droit à une manucure avec en plus une prise en charge pour une coiffure. L'hôtesse sortis et nous nous mîmes à discuter. Elle revient nous chercher et nous restâmes silencieuse pendant que nous nous détendions au sauna et hammam.

Viens ensuite le massage ou Alice proposa un jeu.

-"Aller Rosalie, action ou vérité ?

-Vérité !

-Est tu pour ou contre le mariage avec mon frère ?

-Pour, c'est l'homme parfait pour moi ! Il est drôle et enfantin. J'adore les enfants alors oui si ton frère me demande un jour en mariage tu seras mon témoin et Bella ma demoiselle d'honneur.

-Moi ta demoiselle d'honneur ?

-Ben oui, ça serait génial. A toi Bella, action ou vérité ?"

J'hésitais car si je prenais vérité, je savais déjà avec quoi elle allait vouloir me tendre un piège. Alors je pris action. Rosalie avait l'air contente de ma réponse. Elle m'informa donc que mon action serait de les laisser jouer à la Barbie Bella ce soir pour le repas. Vaincu je me laissais faire, elle aurait pu me demander plus que ça au lieu de la soirée. Regardant Alice, je lui posais la question.

-"Vérité : me répondit elle.

-Ça fait quoi d'être en couple ? En voyant le regard qu'elles me lançaient, je me mis à secouer la tête. Laisse tomber Alice, elle est nulle ma question : ajoutais-je en me sentant devenir rouge tomate

-Mais non Bella, il n'y a jamais de question idiote ou nulle ! Et je vais te répondre. Etre en couple, c'est le paradis, c'est génial, je veux dire pouvoir parler de tous et de rien, se sentir aimée quand il te prend par la main ou être dans ses bras pour regarder un film. Etre en couple c'est aussi se sentir protégé et protégé la personne que t'aimes. En faites aimer ta moitié c'est pareil à l'amitié que je vous portes les filles mais en 20 ou 30 fois plus.

-Oui Bella, l'amour c'est tout ça ! Rajouta Rosalie. Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ?

-Ça fait longtemps que j'y pense. N'ayant plus de mère, j'ai jamais osé poser ce genre de questions à Charlie dis-je avec un sourire"

Alice et Rosalie éclatèrent de rire. J'ignore si elles imaginer la conversation que cela pourrait donner mais elles n'arrivèrent plus à s'arrêter. Après ce gros fou rire, nous avions les larmes aux yeux. Nous nous étions calmée et les masseuses repris car ils ne nous restaient que quinze minutes. Nous profitions du reste du massage et moi j'étais dans mes pensées. Je réfléchissais à ce que m'avais dit Alice. En faites, je m'imaginais les choses qu'elle m'avais dit mais je ne me voyais qu'aux bras d'Edward. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'étais vraiment tombée amoureuse d'Edward enfin je crois. Encore une question à poser si j'ai le courage mais comment faire sans qu'elles ne se doutent de quelques choses. De toute façon, à un moment ou un autre, je vais bien être obligé de le faire pour savoir comment faire pour voir si je lui plaît à Edward. Notre massage prit fin et nous sommes partis nous rhabiller. Nous nous sommes rejoins à l'accueil. Je voulais allée payer ma séance mais l'hôtesse me répondit que c'était déjà fait. Je me retournais vers Alice :

-"Comment as-tu fait pour payer avant moi alors que tu es sortie après moi des cabines ?

-Ce n'est pas compliqué Bella, Internet : s'exclama-t-elle joyeuse. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que j'ai eu l'idée mais en faites c'est maman qui nous l'offre.

-Alice, c'était à nous de payer, pas à ta mère ! Dit-je presque en criant.

-Bella, tu t'arrangeras avec Esmé mais saches que j'ai déjà essayée. Et je n'ai jamais gagnée ! Si Esmé à décider de nous offrir quelques choses à part la mettre en colère, elle ne te laisseras même pas la remboursé !

-Ok alors je vais lui acheter un cadeau après que l'on ai déjeuné ! Vous pourrez m'aider les filles ?

-Bien sûr Bella"! Me répondirent-elle.

Nous sorties enfin du spa et nous reprîment la voiture. Alice nous emmena dans un centre commercial. En entrant dans le centre, elles me prirent chacun un bras et me montrèrent le chemin vers le premier magasin.

-"Vous avez peur que je me sauve en courant les filles : Rigole-je.

-C'est presque ça Bella ! Charlie a vraiment insisté sur le fait que tu déteste le shopping, alors on va te montrer et essayer de te faire aimé ça !

-D'accord les filles mais ce n'est pas la peine de me prendre en otage, je ne vais pas m'enfuir ! J'aime bien le début de la journée que l'on a eu et puis je ne suis pas fatiguée.

Rosalie et Alice soupirèrent puis elle me lâchèrent. En y regardant de plus près, elles sautaient presque en marchant. Je crois que je leur ai fait plaisir en disant que j'appréciais cette journée. Nous arrivèrent devant le magasin de beauté. Les filles m'entraînèrent directement aux maquillages. Elles me demandèrent ce que j'avais déjà car elles n'avaient pas pensées à regarder. Je baissais la tête en leur répondant que je n'avais jamais osé m'acheter plus que du mascara, un crayon et que je ne mettais que du labelo transparent. Elles ne dirent rien. Alice commença à me chercher du fond de teint pendant que Rosalie était partie trouver un panier pour porter tout ce dont on aurait besoin. Elle m'expliqua que le bon fond de tient devais rester dans la même teinte que ma peau ou juste un peu plus foncé. Elle pris alors ma main et déposa quelques couleurs sur celle-ci. Elle me montra quelle couleur me correspondait. On en choisissaient deux. Tout y passa, les blush, les fards à paupière, le mascara et le crayon. On pris plusieurs couleurs de fards à paupière, du bleu, du vert et du blanc. J'allais regarder les parfums car le mien était presque vide. J'en choisis un. Nous allâmes payer nos achats et partirent manger. Nous avions choisis un restaurant rapide. Chacune de nous commandâmes une salade et une boisson. Nous mangeâmes calmement en parlant de tout et de rien. Après avoir mangées, nous nous dirigeâmes toutes les trois vers un des magasins de vêtements. Les filles partirent chercher ce qu'il leur fallait pendant qu'elle me laissait faire un tour et choisir ce qui me plaisait. Après avoir choisis deux jeans (un bleu et un noir), deux débardeurs, des tee-shirts, je partis dans une cabine d'essayage. Je commençais à enfiler les vêtements que j'avais choisis. J'étais en train de me regarder dans une glace qui était dans la cabine quand quelqu'un frappa à ma porte.

-"Bella, tu es là ? S'exclama Alice

-Oui Alice ou veux-tu que je sois ?

-Montres nous ce que tu as choisis !"Répondit-elle sans faire attention à ma réplique

J'ouvrais doucement la porte en regardant s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autres. Alice tira vivement sur celle ci pour l'ouvrir plus rapidement. Rosalie me lança un sourire que je pris pour un sourire d'excuse. Elle me regardèrent et me firent tournée sur moi-même. Elles approuvèrent mes choix mais insistèrent pour que je reste dans la cabine le temps qu'elles aillent m'en chercher d'autres. Je les laissaient faire. Elles revinrent chacune avec une robe, des jeans et des hauts. Enfin elles s'étaient un peu lâché quand même car je comptais 10 hauts dans les bras d'Alice qui allaient du débardeur aux chemisiers.

-"Non mais Alice, tu n'as pas exagérée là part-hasard !

-Je ne crois pas, Bella, on te l'as dit il faut refaire tout ton armoire : me répondit-elle

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas Bella, on te fait juste essayer ce que l'on pense qui va te mettre en valeur et après on fera un tri dans ce que t'aime ou pas. Par contre, il te faut au moins 4 pantalons, deux ou trois robes, pareil pour les jupes, et tu peux prendre une dizaine de haut comme ça tu seras tranquille. Mais je te préviens on va faire les magasins au minimum une fois par mois avec Alice et désolée pour toi mais tu viens avec nous."

Je m'apprêtais à répliquer mais je m'arrêtais nette en voyant le regard que me lancer Rosalie. A l'intérieur de moi, j'étais heureuse car elles voulaient passés plus de temps avec moi, cela signifiaient quelles m'appréciaient toutes les deux. Un sourire niais s'accrochait sur mon visage. Je finis par refermer la porte et me changeait. J'enfilai une petite robe noire avec un décolleté. Elle était simple mais je me sentais belle dans cette robe. J'entendis du bruit derrière ma porte et vît Rosalie qui m'attendais. Elle me regarda ébahie. Elle était très contente de son choix. Alice revînt et approuva elle aussi en me donnant d'autres vêtements. Je m'apprêtais à retourner dans la cabine quand je sentis un regard sur moi. Je fît volte-face et vît l'homme du restaurant qui me fixé. J'eus soudainement peur car ses yeux étaient noirs et qu'il ne détourna pas la tête. Je filais dans la cabine et m'appuya sur la porte. Cette homme me traquait. Maintenant j'étais sûr que c'était lui qui me suivait et qui m'avait observé pendant que j'étais dans mon jardin. Je restais quelques instants à ruminer tous ça. Les filles commençaient à s'impatienter pour voir la suite alors je me changeais rapidement.

En sortant, je regardais dans la direction ou j'avais aperçu cet homme. Mais il n'était plus là. Je soupirais, alors. Les filles étaient moins satisfaites de ce que j'avais mis à la va vite. On continua ainsi pendant deux heures mais je dois avouer que je m'amusais. Les filles restèrent accoudées sur un des murs à me regarder faire mes sortis avec des affaires différentes à chaque fois. Après des dizaines voir des vingtaines d'essayages, je choisis les affaires qu'ils m'avaient les plus plût. Dans tout ça, il y avait cinq jeans, trois robes incluant la petite noire, trois chemisiers, cinq débardeurs et cinq autres hauts avec tous des décolletés différents. Nous allâmes en caisse et je me servis pour la première fois de la carte que Charlie m'avait donné le matin même.

Nous nous dirigèrent ensuite vers le magasin de chaussures. Je finis par choisir une paire de ballerines, deux paires de talon, une paire de bottes et des bottines. Nous avions enfin fini et en avance. Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers un magasin d'accessoires. Nous avions alors choisi plusieurs choses, comme des élastiques, des barrettes, des colliers, des bracelets et des boucles d'oreilles. Rosalie regarda sa montre, la montrant à Alice. Elles décidèrent aussi d'aller racheté des ensembles de lingerie car nous avions encore du temps. Nous allèrent ensuite dans la voiture déposée tout nos sacs car nous étions vraiment encombrés. Enfin surtout moi car j'avais plus de vêtements que les deux filles. Je pris une décision pour le cadeau que je voulais faire à Esmé. Pas très loin du centre commercial, j'avais remarqué un antiquaire. Je pensais trouver un cadeau spécial. Je savais qu'Esmé allée apprécier et les filles me le confirmèrent. Après avoir fait le trajet à pied, nous entrâmes dans la boutique. Nous avions tout regardé mais rien n'avait accroché notre regard jusqu'au moment ou j'arrivais devant le comptoir du magasin qui était une vitrine. Dans celle-ci, il y avait des bijoux qui étaient magnifique et qui étaient assez vieux. Je vît une broche qui représenté un petit bouquet de roses. J'appelais les filles pour leur montrer ma trouvaille.

-"Elle est magnifique, Bella, ma mère va l'adorer dit Alice

-Oui Bella, je suis sûre qu'Esmé va l'aimer. Bella, est-ce que l'on peux partager pour faire ce cadeau à Esmé ?"

A ce moment là, la propriétaire vient nous voir.

-"J'ai entendu votre conversations jeunes filles, si la broche vous plaît, je peux vous proposer des boucles d'oreilles assortie.

-Pouvez-vous nous les montrer ? Demandais-je.

-Bien sûr ! Elle les sortis de derrière le comptoir et nous les montrâmes.

-Elles sont magnifiques : s'exclama Rosalie. On prend les deux, hein Bella ?

-Oui Esmé sera tellement contente. Dites et si on lui offrait aux desserts ce soir ?

-Très bonne idée Bella, ma mère ne s'y attendra pas."

Nous payâmes nos achats et la dame nous fît même un paquet cadeau. Nous reprîmes la voiture et prirent la direction de Forks. Je revît l'homme qui m'avais effrayée en train de nous regarder partir. C'est bizarre, il se tenait juste à côté du magasin que nous venions de quitter. Le retour se fît dans la même entente que toute la journée, joyeuse. Nous parlèrent de tous et de rien puis les filles me parlèrent de la question que j'avais posé à Alice pendant l'action ou vérité de ce matin.

-"Bella, j'arrive pas à croire que tu n'es jamais eu de petit ami. Tu es une jeune femme magnifique ! S'exclama Rosalie.

-Merci Rosalie ! Mais ce n'est pas le fait que je ne plaise pas le problème mais plutôt que je dois être trop difficile pour avoir trouvée un homme avec qui j'ai envie d'être !

-Alors tu as reçu des avances ? Me demanda Alice

-Oui, de Mike Newton principalement mais c'est un crétin. Enfin, il se prend pour un bad-boy et je pense que les filles du lycée ne sont pas très nombreuse à lui avoir résisté.

-Attends c'est le mec que tu parlais et qu'Emmet va avoir à taper si on suit votre pari.

-Oui c'est lui. Mais vous allez vous en rendre compte toute seule. Je crois que je vais bien rigolé quand il va venir vous dragué aux lycée.

-D'accord, Bella. Mais as-tu d'autres questions comme celle-ci ?

-Oui, peut être...

-Vas-y Bella, on ne te jugera pas.

-Okay. Comment est-ce que l'on sait que l'on est amoureux ?

-Euhhhh ! Tu ne fais que penser à cette personne et cela sans arrêt. Tu t'inquiètes tout le temps pour ta moitié, ou est-ce qu'elle est, avec qui ? Tu te demandes si tu n'ai pas trop nulle pour lui ou si tu vaux la peine de partager sa vie...

-Oui Bella, on sait que l'on est amoureuse quand tu éprouves tout cela : rajouta Rosalie. Mais si tu te poses ce genre de questions, tu ne ressens pas déjà quelques choses pour quelqu'un ?

-Non bien sûr que non": assurais-je mais sans pouvoir les regardaient dans les yeux.

Elles explosèrent de rire. Je n'avais pas du être aussi convaincante que je le souhaitais. Mais ce n'étais pas grave, on arrivait à la villa. Nous descendirent nos achats ce qui représentaient plusieurs allé-retours. Après avoir tout descendu, nous avions toute les trois rejoints Esmé qui se trouvai dans la cuisine en train de préparer le dîner de ce soir. Nous lui proposâmes notre aide mais elle nous répondit qu'elle avait pratiquement fini. Elle n'était pas contre un peu de compagnie. Nous lui racontâmes notre journée et nous la remercièrent chaleureusement pour la matinée au spa. Elle avait finis de préparer la viande. Elle allait attaqué le dessert quand je lui proposais de le faire.

-"Tu es sûr, Bella ?

-Oui j'adore faire les desserts !

-Alors lâche-toi me dit-elle avec un grand sourire

-Merci Esmé. Je peux faire le gâteau préféré de Charlie si ça ne vous gêne pas !

-Non bien sûr vas-y fait le mais je vais t'aider car vu la tête de ma fille, je crois qu'elle veux jouer à la Barbie vivante

-Maman ! On a fait un jeu avec Bella et elle a perdu. On va jouer avec son accord.

-Oui Esmé j'ai donnée mon accord. Mais si vous m'aidez on en a pour 30 minutes. Ça ira Alice ?

-Oui c'est très bien !

-OK Bella que veux-tu que nous fassions ?

-Il faut sortir tout les ingrédients que l'on a besoins, soit 4 œufs, 125 g de farine, une pincée de sel, 125 g de sucre et un sachet de levure pour la pâte du gâteau. Esmé et Rosalie me sortirent se que j'avais demandé avec en plus un plat. Je le tendis à Alice en lui demandant de le beurré.

-Il faut que l'une d'entre-vous allumes le four à 180°. Et il me faut un robot ou je pourrais ajouter les ingrédients sans arrêter l'appareil."

Esmé me sortis le robot demandé. Une fois que Rosalie m'ai préparée et pesée tout les ingrédients, je demandais à Esmé de séparer les blancs, des jaunes d'œufs et de monter les blancs en neige avec une pincée de sel. Après que les blancs furent en neige elle incorpora le sucre toujours dans le robot. Je lui ai fait ajouter les quatre jaunes d'œufs d'un coup puis tout de suite après la farine et la levure que j'avais mélangée entre elle pendant qu'Esmé s'occupait des blancs. J'arrêtais rapidement le robot et versais la génoise dans le plat beurré avant quelle est eu le temps de retomber. La cuisson était partie pour vingt minutes mais pendant ces minutes, je me mis à nettoyer les framboises que j'avais trouvé dans le frigo et sortis aussi de la crème pour la transformer en chantilly. J'écrasais quelques framboises et en gardais quelques-une de côté. Je mélangeais mon coulis de framboises avec la chantilly. Après avoir fini la préparation, je sortis la génoise du four et la découpa en trois tranches horizontalement. Je commençais donc à dresser le gâteau. Je pris le plat que me tendis Esmé et y déposa une génoise. Je recouvrit de la chantilly et remis un autre morceau de génoise. Je refis pareil encore une fois et je décorait le gâteau avec les quelques framboises que j'avais gardé de coter en plus de la chantilly.

-"Il donne envie : s'exclama Rosalie.

-Oui c'est vrai mais il n'est pas pour maintenant !

-Oui c'est sûr mais c'est le moment d'aller se préparer les filles : s'exclama Alice !

-Oui, nous te suivons !" Répondit-je

Nous allâmes jusqu'à la chambre d'Alice et les filles m'envoyèrent prendre une douche. Je pris le temps de la douche pour réfléchir à cet homme que j'avais vu plusieurs fois. Après réflexion, je décidais donc d'en parler avec Charlie. Je mis un des ensembles noirs que j'avais achetés plus tôt avec un peignoir prêté par Alice. Après être sortie, Rosalie pris ma place dans la salle de bain. Les filles m'avaient sortis les vêtements quelles voulaient que je porte. J'étais contente, elle m'avait sortie la robe qui m'avait vraiment plu, la petite noire. Je m'habillais et appela Alice pour quelle vienne. Elle me fît asseoir devant sa coiffeuse et me maquillât. Une fois finie, c'est Rosalie qui pris sa place à s'occuper de moi. Elle s'occupa de mes cheveux. Elle me fît une demi-queue de cheval et laissa les cheveux du dessous frisé naturellement. Elle se maquillât seule et laissa ses cheveux le long de son dos. Alice revient elle aussi de sa douche. Elle portait une robe verte et Rosalie une robe rouge. On fît le maquillage d'Alice. Alors que l'on se regardait dans le miroir de la chambre d'Alice, je nous trouvais vraiment magnifique toutes les trois. On descendit voir Esmé. Quand elle nous vît, elle décida de prendre une photo. Après plusieurs poses, Esmé se dirigea vers son ordinateur et les imprima en plusieurs exemplaires quelle nous donna. Nous étions en train de regarder les photos dans le salon toutes les quatre quand les garçons arrivèrent. Ils nous regardèrent toutes les trois et Rosalie dit :

-"Fermé la bouche les garçons, une mouche pourrait rentré !

-Oui les mecs ça serait bien que vous ne gobiez pas avant le dîner je ne suis pas sur qu'Esmé soit d'accord que vous grignoter" ! Explosa de rire Alice.

Emmet et Jasper se secouèrent la tête et allèrent prendre leurs moitiés dans leur bras. Pendant ce temps là, Edward s'approcha de moi et me fît la bise, un frisson me traversa quand il me glissa que j'étais magnifique dans l'oreille. Nous nous mîmes à discuter tous les six. Ils nous demandèrent comment c'était passé nos achats. Alors que la discussion continué, je me remis à penser à l'homme qui m'avait fixé dans le magasin et un frisson me parcourus. Je pris la décision de parler à Carlisle d'une chose qui me vient en tête. Je voulais son avis sur le fait d'écrire mes pensées et mes craintes . Cela m'avait beaucoup aidé à la mort de ma mère.

-"Ça va, Bella ? Me demanda Alice alors qu'ils me regardaient tous

-Oui Alice, j'étais dans mes pensées ! Il faudrait que je parle à Carlisle.

-Ha bon ? De quoi ? Demanda Emmet

-De quelques choses qui pourrait peut être m'aider : répondis-je avec un petit sourire

-Emmet laisse la !" Lui dit Jasper

Je fît un sourire à Jasper pour le remercier. A ce moment là, Carlisle et Charlie arrivèrent. Mon père me fît un grand sourire en me voyant ainsi.

-"Tu es splendide ma chérie. Tu vois Alice et Rosalie, on une bonne influence sur toi !

-Merci et oui papa. Bonjour Carlisle, est-ce que je pourrais vous parler dans la soirée s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sûr, Bella. Je vois avec Esmé mais je crois que l'on pourrait se voir maintenant, comme ça on n'en parles plus.

-Oui ça serait très bien !"

Je laissai partir Carlisle pour qu'il aille voir Esmé et me retourner vers Charlie qui me m'observer bizarrement et je décidais donc de faire une pierre deux coups. Je parlerai donc à Carlisle d'écrire mes pensées et à Charlie de cet homme qui me suit.

-"Ce n'est rien Papa et d'ailleurs je souhaiterais que tu viennes avec nous car je pense que tu as le droit de savoir ! Expliquais-je.

-Euh d'accord Bella mais tu n'es pas obligé. Je suis flic et tu sais que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

-Oui je sais papa surtout quand ça me concerne ! Dis-je en riant. Mais je veux que tu sois là car il y a une chose qui me tracasse.

-C'est quoi Bella, dit moi ?

-Pas ici, papa. Je ne veux pas faire paniqué tout le monde juste au cas où je deviendrais folle. C'est une autre chose que je veux parler avec Carlisle et toi.

-OK Bella. Tiens Carlisle arrive !

-Allons-y Bella, Esmé nous donnes son accord ! De toute façon, dès que j'ai prononcée ton prénom elle a dit oui direct : s'exclama-t-il.

-D'accord ! Papa vient avec nous Carlisle."

Il m'adressa un sourire et nous prîmes la direction de son bureau. Je me retournais alors et vît que tout le monde nous regardés partir. Je leur fît un sourire pour les détendre et entrâmes à mon tour. Alors que je m'installais dans un des fauteuils de Carlisle, mon père prit celui dans face et Carlisle s'installa dans celui qui était derrière son bureau. Carlisle prit la parole en premier en voyant que je me triturer les doigts.

-" On t'écoutes Bella, ne soit pas stressée. Ça va aller, ce n'est que nous !

-Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, Souffle-je. Papa, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais après la mort de maman, le psy m'avait conseillé d'écrire tout ce que je voulais dans un petit cahier !

-Oui je m'en souviens Bella. Tu y passais beaucoup de temps mais où veux-tu en venir ?

-Je voulais demander conseille à Carlisle. Car j'aimerai savoir si d'après lui je peux recommencer maintenant pour Jake, je pense que cela pourrait m'aider.

-Bien sûr, Bella. Tu peux faire tout ce que tu pense pouvoir t'aider. L'écriture est bénéfique pour beaucoup de choses et celle-ci en fais partie. Lire aussi aide son esprit à faire autres choses car cela t'empêche de penser.

-Oui je sais. Enfin, je voulais juste un avis médical dirons-nous !

-D'accord ma chérie, si ça peux t'aider fait le. Je t'achèterais un cahier demain pour que tu commences.

-Merci, papa. Ça, c'était le plus facile.

-Comment ça Bella ? Me demanda Carlisle alors que j'inspirai profondément.

-Je crois que l'on me suit : dis-je dans un souffle.

-Quoi ? Dirent Carlisle et Charlie en même temps.

-Oui. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas en parler devant tous le monde tout à l'heure.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Bella ? Me demanda mon père revenu en mode flic.

-Comment dire, j'ai surpris un homme en train de me fixer alors que l'on faisais les magasins avec les filles. Son regard étais bizarre, comment dire...

-Attends Bella, qu'un homme te regardes c'est normal. Tu es jolie comme un cœur : me dis Carlisle

-Merci Carlisle. Mais en faites ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois cet homme !

-Dis-moi exactement ou tu l'as vu ? M'imposa mon père.

-Oui papa. La première fois, c'est quand on a mangé tous ensemble au restaurant. Il était derrière nous, quand j'ai senti que l'on me regardais et quand je me suis retourné il s'est quasiment sauvé. Après c'était aujourd'hui comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Et je l'ai revu quand nous sommes partis du centre commercial.

-C'est tout Bella : dit Charlie nerveusement.

-Oui enfin non.

-Dit nous Bella : insista-t-il !

-Je crois que la fois où tu es allée à Port Angeles et que je me suis installée dans le jardin. On m'observais et le soir dans le restaurant j'ai eu la même sensation c'est pour ça que je m'étais retourné. Alors je me demande s'il ne m'observait pas depuis ce jour là.

-BELLA ! Pourquoi ne m'en as tu pas parlé avant ? Cria mon père

-Parce que je ne voulais pas inquiété tout le monde pour rien. Et puis depuis le restaurant je ne l'ai pas revu. Je pensais juste qu'avec le naufrage, le décès de Jake, ma prise de conscience qu'il fallait que je m'en sorte et ma sortie shopping avec les filles rien de pire ne pouvait s'ajouter.

-C'est une bonne excuse : rigola mon père. Mais je pense que tu as raison. Quelqu'un te suit. Je crois qu'il est temps que je te dise quelques choses.

-Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez dire Charlie ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Depuis que Bella est sortie de l'hôpital après le naufrage. Elle reçoit des lettres anonymes. C'est pour cela que je suis allée à Port Angeles. Il y a eu plusieurs morts suspectes qui on mis en scène certains survivants du naufrage.

-Papa tu aurais du m'en parler. Je ne serais pas allée faire les magasins avec Alice et Rosalie. J'aurai pu les mettre en danger. C'est décidée, je ne reprendrai pas les cours.

-Attends Bella, je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée : S'exclama Carlisle.

-Mais je ne peux pas mettre les gens que j'aime en danger Carlisle. Je ...

-Non Bella, c'est pour ça que je ne t'en ai pas parlée. Tu ne dois pas mettre ta vie entre parenthèse à cause de lui. Et tu ne risquais rien cette après midi car il attend que ses proies soit seule après les avoir observé pour leur faire du mal.

-Donc tu es en train de me dire que tout le temps que je ne suis pas seule, il ne tentera rien.

-Oui Bella. Mais tu dois absolument être toujours en compagnie d'une personne et si Carlisle veut bien, je souhaiterais en parler avec Esmé aussi mais je pense que tes amies pourrait toujours être là.

-Mais papa, ça pourrait être dangereux. Et puis comment on va faire, tu n'es pas toujours à la maison le week end donc je serais toute seule des fois !

-Non Bella, si Esmé est d'accord et je pense franchement qu'il n'y aura aucun soucis, tu viendras à la maison tous les week end et après les cours comme ça on gardera un œil tout le temps sur toi : m'expliqua Carlisle. D'ailleurs si ton père est d'accord, je vais aller chercher Esmé maintenant et on commenceras dés ce soir car ton père sera au travail demain.

-Oui Carlisle, nous pouvons en parler dés maintenant à Esmé" : Ajouta mon père.

Carlisle se leva de son fauteuil et alla chercher Esmé comme convenu. Ils nous rejoignirent rapidement dans son bureau. De sortes que Charlie et moi ne pûmes échanger qu'un regard, enfin un regard désolé pour lui et un regard effrayé pour moi. Esmé s'installa sur le dernier fauteuil du bureau. Mon père et Carlisle lui expliquèrent la situation. Elle accepta tout de suite toute les conditions que Carlisle avait exprimé.

-"Non je ne veux pas mettre tout le monde en danger, papa. Je vous remercie tous mais il est hors de questions de mettre les gens que j'aime en danger pour une chose banale qui ne risque pas d'arriver à cent pour cent ! Dis-je fâchés en me levant. Alors que je passai devant Esmé, elle me rattrapa par le bras et se leva à son tour en se positionnant devant moi.

-Bella, tu vas nous écouter et faire se que l'on veut ou sinon je viens dormir dans votre canapé jusqu'à ce que ton père coince l'homme qui te suit. Tu es comme ma fille maintenant et il est hors de question qu'il t'arrive quelques choses tu m'entends. Tu dis que tu nous aimes mais nous t'aimons tous aussi et je pense que personnes ne s'en remettrais s'il t'arriver malheur. Puis nous allons en parler maintenant aux enfants car il est important qu'ils le sachent s'exclama-t-elle en mettant Charlie et Carlisle aux défis de la contredire.

-Esmé, j'ai déjà perdue ma mère et mon meilleur ami alors vous il en est hors de questions. Je ne veux pas encore perdre une personne que j'aime, je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Déjà que j'ai du mal à sortir la tête de l'eau depuis Jake alors n'importe lequel d'entre vous serez ma mort! Continuais-je en pleurant

-Bella, ce que te dis ma femme et que s'il t'arrivai quelques choses alors que rien que d'être avec nous peux te protéger alors on le fera. Ce n'est pas après nous qu'il en a mais après toi donc tu veux bien nous permettre de te protéger me dit Carlisle.

-D'accord, je resterais avec vous mais je ne m'en remettrais jamais s'il arrivais quoi que se soit à l'un d'entre vous"Dis-je en me pleurant plus fort.

Esmé se leva et me prit dans ses bras pour me consoler. Alors qu'elle me serrait elle me chuchotait des mots réconfortants dans mon oreille. Mon père s'approcha aussi et essayer de me faire comprendre qu'il était là aussi pour moi si j'en avais besoin. Après plusieurs minutes, je me calmais enfin.

-"Heureusement, qu'Alice a utilisé du waterproof : dis Esmé en essayant de me faire rire

-Oui à croire qu'elle avait prévu que je me mettes à pleurer ce soir : dis-je dans un mini sourire.

-Allons rejoindre Carlisle dans le salon, il nous y attends. Il est partis dire aux enfants que nous voulions leurs parler.

-Oui allons pourrir la soirée ! Ajoutais-je perplexe

-Ho, tu ne gâcheras pas la soirée. Je peux te certifiée que tu vas faire une heureuse. Tu verras tout à l'heure": me dit-elle avec un sourire en voyant ma tête.

Elle attrapa ma main et me fît avancé avec elle vers le salon. Elle était presque obligé de me tirer à sa suite car j'étais encore réticente aux faites de le dire à tous le monde et de les mettre en danger. Une fois arrivais, Alice eu un hoquet en voyant mon visage. Elle se leva et me prît dans ses bras.

-"Je croyais que vous deviez parlé pas que vous deviez la faire pleurer ! S'exclama-t-elle en regardant Charlie et Carlisle.

-Ce n'étais pas prévu Alice : s'exclama mon père

-Alice assis toi dans le canapé à côté d'Edward avec Bella s'il te plaît ": lui demanda Carlisle.

Elle m'attrapa par la main et ne la lâcha pas une fois installée. Alors que je me retrouvais dans le canapé, Edward attrapa ma main qui se trouvait de son côté et se mît à faire des cercles avec son pouce sur ma paume. Je me détendit immédiatement. Carlisle repris la parole et expliqua la situation à tous le monde.

-"Attendez Carlisle, vous dites que Bella a vu quelqu'un la suivre à différents moments depuis quelques mois ! Pourquoi ne nous l'as tu pas dit Bella ? me demanda Rosalie.

-Je croyais que je me faisais des films. Et je l'ai vu deux fois cette après midi, c'est ce qui m'a décidé à en parler à Carlisle et papa ce soir. Et papa m'a raconté pour ce qui se passe à Port Angeles. Ne t'inquiète pas Rosalie, j'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas d'accord avec leur plan mais on m'a bien fait comprendre que l'on étais prés à venir campé dans mon salon si je n'était pas d'accord sur le fait de venir ici tous les soirs et tout les week end...

-Trop bien ! Cria Alice. On va se faire des soirées filles, des sorties cinémas,...

-Quoi Alice, tu apprends que je vais venir continuellement chez toi et toi tu es heureuse. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que se soit alors j'ai refusé cette part du marché ! Ajoutais-je.

-Non Bella, tu viendras et si je dois te porter tous les jours je le ferai, m'informa Emmet en ajoutant qu'il me kidnapperait si c'était nécessaire pour les week end

-Emmet, je ne supporterais pas qu'il s'en prenne à l'un d'entre vous pour m'atteindre. Toutes les personnes présentes ici son ma famille et mon avenir alors je ne le supporterait pas !

-Non Bella, si j'ai bien compris. Tu ne dois jamais rester seule pour qu'il ne puisse pas t'atteindre comme tu dis. Alors c'est se que l'on va faire. Dit Rosalie en me regardant avec un sourire. Je ne voulais pas dire que je ne sois pas d'accord sur le fait que tu viennes chez Carlisle et Esmé. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu ne nous en avez pas parler aujourd'hui ? Mais je dois dire que j'aurai réagis comme toi si c'est moi que l'on pourchassait.

-Merci Rosalie ! Mais ça n'empêche pas que je suis morte de trouille.

-On sait Bella mais rien ne t'arriva, on fera tous pour ça"! Me dit Edward

Je regardais tout le monde autour de moi et leur fît un sourire. Esmé décida qu'il était temps de manger. Nous nous installâmes autour de la table et je me retrouvais à côté d'Edward. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de bouger ma tête pour voir qui se trouvais à mes côtés. Je n'arrivais pas à oublier la sensation de son pouce sur ma paume, j'avais l'impression qu'il me tenait encore la main. J'aimais énormément cette sensation et je voulais qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais. Nous mangeâmes tous tranquillement et nous fîmes beaucoup de compliments à Esmé car c'était absolument merveilleux pour nos palets. Arrivé au dessert, Esmé dit à tous le monde que je l'avais fait. J'expliquai que c'était un travail d'équipe. Nous mangeâmes le gâteau qui était vraiment bon et qui fît qu'Emmet m'en réclama un autre. Alors que nous étions en train de débarrasser, je fis signe aux filles que j'allais chercher le cadeau pour Esmé. Je le descendis et fit signe à Rosalie de me rejoindre. Nous arrivâmes devant Esmé et je lui tendîmes notre paquet. Elle nous regarda toute les trois et l'ouvrit. Quand elle vit ce que contenais la boîte, elle se leva et nous pris toute les trois dans ses bras dans un gros câlin. J'avoue que j'en avais vraiment besoin. Elle tendît les boucles d'oreilles à Rosalie pour quelle lui mettent. Elles étaient vraiment magnifique et Esmé les portait à merveille.

-"Pourquoi maman a-t-elle eu un cadeau ? nous interrogea Emmet

-Esmé, nous as offert à toute les trois le spa. Sauna, hammam, jacuzzi, massage, alors pour la remercier on a décidée de lui trouver un petit cadeau en retour, c'est normal : M'exclamais-je.

-Et nous maman pas le droit au spa ? demanda Emmet

-Tu veux aller au spa mon chéri : lui demanda Rosalie. Emmet secoua sa tête de gauche à droite comme un enfant pour répondre par l'affirmatif. Alors le week end prochain, on s'en fera un tout les six !

-OK, Rosalie on y retourne le week end prochain. J'ai adorée le massage ": dis-je avec un sourire. Alors qu'Alice et Rosalie ne purent s'empêché de rire avec moi.

Histoire de nous calmer, nous allèrent toute les trois cherchais le café et papotèrent comme les filles que nous sommes. Une fois le café pour certains et du thé pour les autres prit, mon père partit et Esmé m'indiqua la chambre d'amie qui serait la mienne à chaque fois que je viendrais dormir. Elle m'apporta tous ce que je n'avais pas comme une brosse à dent, des serviettes de toilette et une brosse à cheveux. Alice et Rosalie passèrent un peu de temps avec moi et partirent rejoindre leurs moitiés. Même Edward passa et me répéta qu'il serait là si j'avais besoin de quoi que se soit. Je décidai de me coucher alors qu'Edward venait de partir après m'avoir embrassé. J'eux du mal à m'endormir.

Est-ce le fait de cette conversation et l'implication de tout le monde ? Du stress de la journée ? D'être trop fatigué ? Mais je fini quand même par y arriver. J'entendis la voie de Jake qui fût comme un baume à mon cœur.

-"N'oublie pas, je suis ton ange gardien, l'amoureuse !"

Entre Edward et Jake, je me sentais vraiment sereine et en sécurité mais pour combien de temps ...


	4. Chapter 4

"Un ami est une personne qui peut voir ta douleur

même si tu la caches à tous le monde "

Je me réveillai le lendemain avec l'impression de ne pas avoir dormis du tout. J'étais encore plus fatiguée que la veille. Je me décidais de rester allongée dans le lit dans le quelle j'étais bien au chaud. Je me remis à penser à tous ce que j'avais appris de mon père. Je n'avais pas rêvé, j'étais bien suivis. Mais ce qui me dérangeait le plus, c'était de ne pas savoir comment gérer ça en plus de tout le reste. Des pensées sombres me venaient de plus en plus. J'en étais à me demander si je n'étais pas maudite. Depuis longtemps, il ne m'arrivait que des événements horribles. J'avais perdu ma mère et mon beau-père que j'aimais énormément, mon meilleur ami que j'adorais et maintenant si je ne faisait pas attention j'allais perdre la vie à cause d'un psychopathe qui tuée les gens qui avaient survécu au naufrage. J'en viens à me demander si je ne devais pas sauter dans la gueule du loup pour que tout le monde soit tranquille. Je secouait la tête de gauche à droite et me mis doucement à pleurer. Je me mis à pleurer de plus en plus fort. Je me collais un oreiller sur le visage pour que les personnes présentes dans la maison ne m'entendent pas pleurer. Mais je n'avais pas du être assez rapide car quelqu'un entra dans celle-ci et me pris dans ses bras. Elle me berça doucement et je fini par me calmer. On m'enleva l'oreiller du visage et je m'aperçus que c'était Emmet qui m'avait rejoint.

-" Alors Belly, ça va mieux ?

-Non Emmet, je ne sais plus quoi faire ! J'ai envie de tout laisser tombée et de me jeter dans la gueule du loup pour...

-Ah non Belly, ce n'est pas envisageable. Je me doute que tu dois traversé quelques choses de très dur mais il est hors de questions que tu baisses les bras !

-Emmet, j'ai perdu ma mère, mon beau-père et mon meilleur ami. Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse pour la première fois et j'apprends que l'on veux me tuer. En plus, je dois mettre en péril les gens que j'aime et que je considère comme ma famille pour rester en vie. Alors je ne baisse pas les bras, j'en suis à être totalement désespérée.

-Ok, Belly il y a plusieurs choses que l'on doit parler mais une chose avant tout. Je t'interdis d'être désespérée.

-Mais Emmet, je..

-Non Belly pas de mais. Passer tous ce temps avec toi est génial même si on ne fait que commencer. Et nous aussi on t'aime et tu dois rester en vie pour ça."

Il se mis à réfléchir. Et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-"Viens Belly. Toi et moi, on va passer la matinée ensemble."

Il m'attrapa par la main et me tira jusqu'à la cuisine. Il m'emmena jusqu'au bar et me dit de prendre place. Il me demanda ce que je voulais comme petit déjeuné.

-"Je manges pas le matin Emmet. Et franchement, la tout de suite je n'ai pas faim !

-L'appétit vient en mangeant Belly. Alors tu vas mangé et je t'emmène me dit il avec un sourire

-D'accord, alors donnes-moi, un verre de jus d'orange... J'ai envie de pancakes ?

-Moi aussi mais je ne sais pas cuisiné Belly a...

-Mais moi je sais. Alors passons aux choses sérieuses et faisons un petit déjeuné

-Ouais Belly, tu es trop forte ! dit il en rigolant

-Mouais mais principalement pour ton estomac ! Répliquais-je avec un sourire en coin

-Aussi ! On s'y met ?

-Bien sûr ! Tu peux me sortir deux œufs, du sucre en poudre, huile, farine, levure, du lait, un saladier, une poêle et un fouet."

Il me sortit tous se que je lui demandais au fur et à mesure. Je me mis à la tâche et en fis un bon paquet. Nous nous installâmes côte à côte dans la cuisine et mangeâmes. Je réussis à manger malgré l'impression de nœuds à mon estomac que je ressentais toujours. Quand à Emmet il dévora une grande quantité de pancakes. J'avais l'impression de voir un ours. Une fois finie nos petits-déjeuné, je décidais d'en refaire pour que tous le monde puissent en avoir. Emmet fis une grande carafe de jus d'orange. Nous nous dirigions vers le premier étage quand on croisa Esmé.

-"Ben vous êtes déjà réveillé tous les deux ?

-Oui j'ai eu besoin d'aller aux toilettes quand j'ai entendu Belly ple...marcher dans la chambre. Alors je suis allé lui tenir compagnie ?

-C'est adorable mon fils. Mais que faites vous maintenant ? Descendez tous les deux, je vais vous faire un petit déjeuné

-Pas la peine Maman ! Belly a fait des pancakes et j'ai fait une carafe de jus d'orange frais.

-Vous auriez du me réveillé tous les deux !

-Non Esmé se n'était pas la peine. Emmet et moi, on a gérés comme des pros.

-D'ailleurs maman, je vais passée la matinée avec Belly. Peux-tu prévenir les autres ? En plus, aurais-tu un jogging à lui prêter ?

-Oui, pour les deux. Je vais le chercher, je le mettrais dans ta chambre Bella, si tu veux aller te doucher : dit-elle en retournant dans sa chambre.

-Un jogging ? Demandais-je à Emmet

-Tu verras Belly, on se rejoins en bas dans une demie heure ?

-D'accord Emmet."

Nous nous sommes séparés. Je pris des affaires et alla dans la salle de bain. Quand je me vis dans le miroir, j'eus peur du reflet qu'il me renvoya. J'avais encore les marques de mes larmes. Je me décidais à me déshabiller et à aller sous la douche en espérant que les marques partirait. Je laissais l'eau chaude me faire du bien car elle finit de me détendre. Emmet y ayant beaucoup contribué. Une fois ma douche faites, je décidais d'accrocher mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. En sortant de la salle de bain en peignoir, je vis qu'Esmé m'avait effectivement laissée un ensemble de jogging sur le lit. Je l'enfilais et partis au red chaussez. Je partis voir Esmé dans la cuisine car Emmet n'était pas là.

-"Ça va Esmé ? Dis-je en pénétrant dans la cuisine

-Oui ma chérie et toi ça va mieux ?"

J'avais raison, elle avait remarquée les sillons sur mon visage.

-"Oui Esmé. Je suis désolée.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Et je suis contente que mon fils est était là pour toi. Je suppose qu'il t'a entendu pleurer et pas marcher ?

-Oui Esmé : dis-je en baissant la tête. Il m'a calmé et après il m'a réprimandé mais je dois avouer qu'il a raison et que j'en avais besoin.

-C'est bien mon fils ça ! On dirai un gros nounours mais il a la main sur le cœur pour les gens qu'il aime.

-Oui je m'en suis rendu compte. Esmé, tu n'as pas une idée d'où Emmet veux m'emmener ?

-Si bien sur, j'en ai une idée mais je ne vais pas te le dire. Tu me raconteras à midi : dit-elle en souriant. Je crois que voilà Emmet j'entends du bruit dans les escaliers.

-Alors Belly, on y va ?

-Oui Emmet mais on va ou ?

-Tu verra quand on sera arrivés. Maman, Rosie arrive. Elle te tiendra compagnie mais je crois que tout le monde et en train de se réveiller ! Nous, on se sauvent avant que Lice soit bien réveillée et veuilles venir avec nous : dit il en faisant une bise sur la joue d'Esmé

-D'accord et soyer sages les enfants.

-Je suis toujours sage Esmé mais je ne peux répondre pour Emmet : m'exclamais-je

-Et Belly, je suis toujours sage moi aussi même plus que toi !

-Je ne pense pas mon chéri, bon allez y et revenaient pour le déjeuné tous les deux !

-Oui Esmé/ maman : répondit-on tout les deux en même temps."

Emmet m'attrapa par la main et on se dirigea vers la sortie. Juste au moment ou nous passions la porte de la cuisine, Rosalie arriva. Emmet l'embrassa au passage et elle me fit la bise alors que je lui faisait un petit sourire car Emmet me tenait toujours par la main. Elle me fit un sourire encore plus grand car elle du sentir mon malaise et nous dit de filer car elle avait croisé Alice avant de descendre. Emmet l'embrassa une dernière fois et nous partîmes en vitesse. Enfin la définition de partir pour cette fois là, c'était surtout Emmet me tirant jusqu'à la porte car moi j'étais toujours bloqué. Il avait attrapé un sac qui se trouvait à la porte. Il m'emmena à son 4x4 et nous partîmes. Son téléphone sonna et il ne décrocha pas. Il me regarda et me dit :

-"Je sais déjà qui sait, alors je la rappellerai quand on sera arrivé !

-La rappellerai ? C'est donc une fille !

-Oui, c'est Lice qui n'est pas content que je passe la matinée tous seul avec toi.

-Ha bon, cela explique le fait que l'on soit partit en courant presque !

-Oui tu n'as pas idée. Surtout qu'elle refuse toujours de venir quand je lui propose !

-D'accord mais tu ne m'as pas toujours pas dit ou on allai parce que la je trépignes d'impatience.

-On est presque arrivés, Belly. Alors un peu de patience et tu auras toute tes réponses.

-D'accord !"

Nous roulâmes encore une quinzaine de minutes. Emmet s'arrêta devant un centre sportif. Je savais qu'il existait mais je n'y avais jamais été. Nous allâmes directement vers le fond ou se trouvait les sacs de frappe.

-"Bon Belly, il est temps de te remplumer ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Et puis, si un jour tu dois te défendre je veux être sur que tu seras le faire sans trop de mal. Alors première leçon !

-Attend Emmet, pas la peine. Je sais déjà comment faire ! Mon père m'a appris à lancer un coup de poing et à tirer avec différentes armes.

-OK montres moi alors, défoule toi sur ce sac !"

Je ne sais pas ce qui me pris mais après avoir donné le premier coup je laissai l'adrénaline venir dans mes veines. Je m'imaginais devant l'homme qui me suivait et qui faisait continué le cauchemar de ma vie. Je n'arrêtais pas de frapper dans le sac jusqu'au moment ou Emmet m'arrêta.

-"C'est bon Belly, j'ai vu ce que je voulais voir ! Tu imaginais qui à la place de ce pauvre sac ?

-Le mec qui me suit partout et qui me veut du mal.

-C'est une bonne idée mais bouges tes mains maintenant !

-Aie ! M'exclamais-je.

-Oui Belly c'est normal. Pour le premier coup tu avais bien mis tes doigts mais pour les autres tu n'as plus fait attention.

-OK mais je dois faire comment pour ne plus me tromper ?

-Ça doit devenir un automatisme ! On va continuer et en profiter pour papoter en même temps car je crois bien que tu en as besoin. Et après on ira faire un achat.

-Faire un achat, je croyais que tu détestais le shopping ?

-Oui je déteste ça mais c'est nécessaire !

-D'accord alors on continu a tapé dans le sac chacun notre tour car la j'ai mal et une pause ne sera pas superflue.

-Oui on fait comme ça Belly : dit-il en se mettant en place. Alors Belly commençons par ce que tu m'as dit ce matin !

-Comment ça ?

-Tu m'as dit que tu avais perdu ta mère, ton beau-père et Jake. En plus tu as ajoutée que tu été amoureuse pour la première fois ! Alors on commence par le point que tu souhaites mais je pense qu'en parlait peux te faire du bien. Mais je connais l'histoire d'avec Jake et le peu de temps que je l'ai vu. J'ai pu remarqué que c'était un chic type.

-Ok : dis-je dans un souffle. Je vais commencée par le début. J'ai perdu ma mère et mon beau-père le jour de mon anniversaire. On été partis au restaurant pour fêté mes quatorze ans. Alors que nous étions en train de rentrer, un camion nous a coupé la priorité. Ma mère et mon beau-père sont décédés sur le coup.

-Et toi Belly ?

-Je suis restée plusieurs jours dans le coma. Quand je me suis réveillée, Charlie était dans un fauteuil à côté de mon lit à me tenir la main qui n'était pas relié à des machines. Il m'a senti bouger et c'est cela qui la réveillé. Je n'arrivais pas ouvrir les yeux. Il a cru que j'étais en train de sombrer, il sait mis à me parler en me disant que je n'étais pas seule et qu'il m'attendais. J 'ai fini par réussir à ouvrir les yeux et quand j'ai vu sa tête, j'ai su qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Il m'a expliqué ce qu'y été arrivé et je n'ai pas arrêtée de pleurer. J'ai réussi à m'arrêter en m'endormant. J'ai mis longtemps à me remettre de tout ça.

-Wahou ! C'est normal que tu deviennes complètement à plat niveau moral. Il faut qu'on te remonte le moral. C'est quand ton anniversaire, parce que tu l'as pas dit ?

-Je sais Emmet ! Mon anniversaire est le 7 septembre mais je ne souhaite plus le fêté.

-Et ben on va pas te laisser le choix, on fera un truc en petit comité. Et puis il est temps que ta vie redeviennent normal.

-Je sais que tu as raison Emmet mais dois-je te rappeler qu'un homme me suit pour me tuer. Comment veux tu que j'arrive à reprendre une vie normale ?

-Tu as raison Belly mais il faut bien commençait par quelques choses ! Donc on va débuté par ton anniversaire. Et vu que je sais déjà pour Jake, on va passé direct à l'autre point que tu as parlé tout à l'heure. Tu es amoureuse pour la première fois ? Dit moi que j'ai mal entendu ? Tu as bien eu un petit copain quand même ?

-Non Emmet ! Vu ta tête tu te demande si les mecs du coin sont aveugles ! Mais non j'ai eu des propositions mais c'était toujours des mecs qui ne m'intéressait pas. Alors je n'ai jamais donnée de suite, ce qui d'ailleurs me vaut beaucoup d'ennuis avec Mike qui n'as toujours pas digéré que je lui dise non.

-Celui sur lequel on a parié ?

-Oui ! Comme je l'expliquait aux filles hier, il n'accepte pas que lui dise non. Et je pense que les filles avec qui ils n'est pas sorti peuvent se compter sur les doigts d'une main. En faites, je ne connais qu'Angela et moi.

-Donc j'aurai affaire au bad boys du lycée ?

-Oui, mais je pense que tu auras affaire à lui plutôt deux fois qu'une.

-Pourquoi une fois ne lui aura pas suffis, tu crois ?

-Non car il y aura une fois pour Rosalie vu qu'il se sera un peu trop approché et tu veux mon avis ça ne prendra pas plus que quelques heures après la rentrée et puis il y aura quand il voudra les détails du naufrage et tous le reste.

-Ok donc je fais quoi je lui casse la tête des que je le vois pour la première fois sur le parking ? Comme ça, je gagne du temps direct

-C'est une idée ! Répondis-je en rigolant. Mais tu sais, je suis peut être mauvaise langue et rien de tous cela ne se passera.

-On verra. Pour le moment, tu as éludée la question sur le fait que tu sois amoureuse ?

-Non, je ne l'ai pas éludé. Je suis amoureuse mais cela ne pourra jamais être réciproque.

-Bien sûr que si cela pourrait très bien être réciproque. Je le connais ?

-Oui tu le connais et assez bien même. Si je te dit qui c'est il faudra que tu n'en parles à personne même pas à Rosalie ?

-Si tu veux mais tu sais, elle sait gardée un secret elle aussi !

-Oui je me doute mais c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça. Alors j'accepte dans parler avec toi mais avec toi seulement.

-D'accord, je ne te trahirait pas ! Mais j'espère vraiment qu'il en vaut la peine parce que je le ferait souffrir si ce n'est pas le cas.

-A toi de me le dire, c'est Edward dont je suis tombée amoureuse !

-Attend Edward, comme mon imbécile de frère ? Me demanda-t-il sidéré

-Oui cet Edward là, tu en connais beaucoup d'autres ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu me confirmes juste que je n'aurai pas du t'en parlais. Maintenant j'ai l'air d'une idiote.

-Non pas du tout mais je ne m'y attendais pas. Pourquoi crois-tu que tu n'es pas assez bien pour lui ?

-Sérieusement Emmet, tu m'as regardé ! Je ne ressemble à rien. Je ne suis qu'un squelette sur pattes...

-Non non, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es jolie, gentille et attentionné. Tu donnes à tous le monde l'envie de te parler et d'être proche de toi. malgré ton envie de faire fuir les gens, tu fais tout le contraire. Tu es ma petite sœur et je peux te dire que si Edward ne le voit pas, c'est qu'il est trop nul.

-Merci Emmet mais je ne pense pas que je puisse un jour intéressé un mec comme Edward. Et puis je verrai bien l'avenir me le dira. "

Il acquiesça doucement et continua à frapper dans le sac. Nous fîmes un changement et Emmet me corrigea à chaque fois. Après plus d'une heure ou je réussis enfin à garder la bonne position, on décida de s'arrêter. Nous prîmes la direction de la voiture et il m'emmena dans un magasin. On y entra et Emmet m'indiqua les bombes aux poivres. Il en acheta trois. Une fois retournait dans la voiture, il m'en donna une et mis les autres dans la boîte à gant. Nous partîmes à la villa.

Une fois arrivait, nous eûmes à peine le temps de descendre de voiture qu'Alice et Rosalie nous sautèrent dessus. Après avoir embrassé Emmet, Rosalie me rejoignît avec Alice, alors que celle-ci était en train de me bombarder de questions.

-"Vas-tu enfin me répondre Bella ? Qu'est ce que vous avez fait tous les deux ?

-Emmet m'a emmenée dans une salle de sport. Je me suis défoulé sur un sac de frappe. Tu peux pas imaginer comment ça fait du bien ?

-Ok, je veux bien comprendre que tu en avais besoin. Mais vous y êtes restés longtemps !

-Non pas du tout, juste le temps qu'il faut pour me faire du bien, parler de tout et de rien avec Emmet et qu'il m'offre un cadeau.

-Attends, quoi Emmet t'a offert un cadeau ?

-Oui attend, je te le montre."

Pendant tout le temps que nous parlions, nous avions rejoins le salon ou Edward et Jasper était en train de faire une partie de jeux vidéo. Ils mirent sur pause pendant que je cherchais ma bombe aux poivres.

-"Voilà se que m'a offert Emmet, Alice !

-Mais c'est une bombe d'autodéfenses ? S'exclama Rosalie

-Oui ma Rosie : répondit Emmet. Et d'ailleurs avant que l'une d'entre vous rouspète je vous en ai acheté une chacune. Et puis vu la droite de Bella, je me pose encore la question sur quelle chose on doit avoir peur, la bombe ou son poing.

-Ah ce point là ? l'interrogea Jasper

-Oui je vous jure : répondit Emmet

-Bon les garçons, on est encore dans la pièce donc vous parlerez de coup de poing plus tard ! Là on va passer à table : leur dis Esmé en arrivant avec les couverts.

-Attends Esmé, je vais t'aider : Lui dis-je en arrivant à ses côtés

-Merci Bella, tu es un ange !

-De rien c'est normal."

Nous finîmes de mettre la table tous ensembles et nous installâmes. Alors que nous commencions à manger, Alice m'expliqua se qu'elle avait prévu pour l'après-midi.

-"Bella, nous allons rester ici cette après midi tous les six !

-Oui si vous voulez mais vous ne devez pas changer vos projets pour moi. Je serais très bien dans ma chambre avec un livre.

-Non Belly, on en a parlé ce matin. Il est hors de questions que tu restes enfermé.

-Je sais Emmet mais vous aviez bien prévu de faire quelques choses aujourd'hui sans moi avant que je ne débarque alors faites le !

-Non Bella, on avait bien prévu quelques choses mais tu étais compté avec nous vu qu'on voulais venir te chercher ! M'arrêta Jasper en me regardant dans les yeux.

-D'accord, j'arrête de me plaindre ! Que faisons nous alors ?

-Piscine, on va faire les enfants dans le sous sol : s'écria Emmet comme un enfant à qui ses parents avait promis de l'emmener à Disney-land.

-Non !" Dis-je en partant rapidement dans ma chambre.

En arrivant, je me jetais sur le lit après avoir claqué la porte. Je ne mettais pas rendu compte que je pleurais mais je sentis mes larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. Je n'essayais pas de les arrêter et les laissa coulés. J'entendis quelqu'un frappé à ma porte. Je répondis qu'il pouvait entré. C'était Rosalie, elle me regarda et secoua la tête puis viens me rejoindre.

-"Explique moi pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça, Bella parce que là je ne comprends absolument pas !

-Je ne porte jamais de maillot de bain.

-Mais tu l'as fait pourtant quand nous sommes allées au spa !

-Oui mais on étaient entre filles et tu as bien vu que j'ai mis du temps à enlever mon peignoir et ...

-Ok, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi ?

-La cicatrice dans mon dos, je veux que personne ne la voit : dis-je en baissant la tête.

-Mais Bella, on est tes amis ! On se fiche de tes cicatrices, enfin non on ne s'en fiche pas. Mais c'est une partie de ta personnalité. Et je t'assure que ce n'est pas ce que l'on voit le plus. Les garçons sont inquiets, Emmet s'en veut et Alice pleure car elle croit que tu veux partir !

-Ils y sont pour rien. Tu sais que je n'accepte pas mon corps alors en maillot de bain c'est encore pire!

-Oui je le sais. Tu es pourtant une fille magnifique. Alors maintenant, on va retourner auprès des autres et on va leur expliquer ta réaction ? Me dit-elle avec un sourire.

-D'accord ! Mais est-ce-que tu peux leur dire ?

-Bien sûr Bella."

Je partis d'abord dans la salle de bain ou me rinçant le visage. Je mettais des à présents mon maillot de bain. Rosalie m'attendais à la porte. Nous partîmes dans la salle à manger ou je vis Alice dans les bras de Jasper. Quand elle nous vis arrivés, elle se jeta dans mes bras en disant qu'on ferais autres choses si je voulais mais que je ne devais pas être fâchée.

-"Je ne suis pas fâchée comme tu le penses Alice et je m'en vais nulle part. Il est tant que Jasper et Edward sachent ce qui m'a poussée à réagir de la sorte. Esmé, je veux que vous le sachiez aussi.

-D'accord Bella, je ne bouges pas !

-Rosalie, je vais le faire mais tu veux bien prendre la relève si je fais un blocage ?

-Bien sûr, Bella. Vas-y !

-Je vous demanderais de ne pas m'arrêter : ils s'acquièrent tous. Pour mon quatorzième anniversaire, ma mère et mon beau-père ont décidés de m'emmener passer la soirée au restaurant. Nous avions beaucoup rigolé. Nous étions sur la route de retour quand un camion nous a coupé la priorité. C'était mon beau-père qui conduisais mais il n'a rien pu faire pour éviter la collision. Ma mère et lui sont décédés sur le coup. Moi, je suis tombée dans le coma. J'ai du subir plusieurs opérations dont une qui m'a laissée une cicatrice. C'est pour cela que je ne veux pas me mettre en maillot de bain. Les filles ne l'ont peut être pas perçu mais j'étais vraiment gêné hier au spa mais j'ai fait un effort car nous étions entre filles."

Je me décidais à leur tourner le dos. J'enlevais le haut du jogging que m'avait prêté Esmé et j'eus le droit à des onomatopées de surprise quand ils virent la marque dans mon dos.

-"Bella, as tu déjà penser à te faire opéré pour enlever ta cicatrice ? Me demanda Esmé

-Oui Esmé, j'y ai déjà pensé mais cela coûte cher. Et je n'ai jamais osé en parler à Charlie pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Alors maintenant, je vis avec. Bon, on peut finir de manger à présent que cette crise est passée ?

-Heu, oui bien sûr ! Me répondit elle

-Attends Bella, on peut allés dans la piscine tout à l'heure ou pas ?

-Oui on peut Emmet ! Et je m'excuse de mon comportement : dis-je en baisant la tête.

-Super petite sœur. On va bien rigolé."

Je leur fis un sourire franc. Edward me regarda et m'en fit un en retour. Je me dis que je n'avais pas l'air d'être un monstre à ses yeux et cela me réconforta un peu. Je me retournais pour remettre la veste. En me remettant dans le bon sens, je vis Emmet mettre une claque derrière la tête d'Edward qui me regarder toujours. Edward secoua la tête et se réinstalla à sa place. Emmet le fixa et me regarda avec un petit sourire. Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas faire de vague.

Esmé reviens avec le dessert que nous mangeâmes en silence. Emmet lui demanda ce qu'il y aurais pour le goûter. Elle lui répondit qu'elle allais y réfléchir.

-"Je peux faire des cookies, si vous voulez Esmé. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Et puis, vous aurez juste à les enlever du four.

-Dit oui maman des cookies, miam : fit Emmet.

-D'accord Bella, fais des cookies. Mais tu me laisses te tenir compagnie.

-Bien sur Esmé. Lui répondis-je. Pendant que les autres se changent, on fait la pâte.

-Tu peux la commencer pendant que l'on débarrasse comme ça les enfants n'attendrons pas trop longtemps car tu connais la patience de certaines personnes : rigola-t-elle.

-Faisons comme ça Esmé" : dis-je en me levant.

Je partis dans la cuisine avec des assiettes dans les mains que je mis dans le lave vaisselle. Je sortis ce dont j'avais besoin soit oeuf, farine, noix, sucre vanillé, beurre, levure chimique, sel, chocolat et sucre. Je me mis à mélanger les ingrédients. Une fois la pâte faite, je me fis des petites boulettes que j'espacer sur la plaque de cuisson. Vu que le four était assez chaud, je mis la première fournée. Après cinq minutes de cuisson, je les sortis du four et mis les suivants. Alors que j'étais en train de les décoller, Edward arriva dans la cuisine. Je lui en tendis un.

-"Merci. Ils sont extra, Bella.

-De rien, tu en as eu un parce que tu étais tout seul mais ne le dit pas à Emmet, tu veux bien" : lui répondis-je.

Esmé revient sur c'est entre fait. J'étais déjà en train de faire la suivante avant que celle qui était dans le four ne brûle. Elle m'aida en finissant les boulettes de cookies. Je sortis la plaque et vit qu'il restait juste une fournée à faire.

-"Les autres sont un peu long, non ?

-Ho il fallait si attendre. Ils sont montés en même temps alors je pense que tu as le temps de finir les cookies.

-D'accord, je vois. Donc j'ai bien fait de te donner un cookie comme ça, ça te fait patienté un peu !

-Oui mais les cookies c'est meilleur chaud.

-Si tu veux, moi je les préfèrent froids. Au moins, je sais qu'ils sont bon vu que tu les as goûtés.

-Et moi, je peux les goûtés : me demanda Esmé

-Bien sur pas la peine de poser la question."

Elle en pris donc un et me fit le même compliment qu'Edward. Alors que j'avais fini les autres n'étaient toujours revenu. Esmé demanda donc à Edward de m'emmener. Il m'attrapa par la main et un frisson me parcouru. Il ne me lâcha pas tout le temps que nous n'étions pas arrivés. Leur piscine était magnifique. Il y avait aussi des chaises longues avec des serviettes dessus.

-"Allez viens on va nagées en les attendant.

-D'accord laisse-moi enlever mon jogging et on fait la course. Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir. Il n'y a pas qu'en boxe que je m'en sort.

-Ok parie tenu."

Alors que j'étais en train de me dévêtir, je pris le temps de l'observer enlever son tee-shirt. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Il était vraiment parfait. Je me secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Je terminais en enlevant ma veste. Une fois finie, je m'approchais de l'eau quand je sentis quelqu'un me poussée.

-"C'est vrai que tu ne tiens pas sur tes jambes : Dit Edward en explosant de rire. Il sauta dans l'eau pour m'y rejoindre.

-Bon, on l'a fait cette course ou tu as peur d'une fille.

-Non, on y va. A vos marq...

-Partez...

-Et tu triches, Bella !"

Je n'écoutais déjà plus, je m'étais lancée en crawl. J'étais dans mon élément. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas nagée mais j'étais plus qu'heureuse. Je fit un virage sans m'arrêter au niveau du mur. Je croisait Edward mais m'y attarda pas. J'arrivais bien avant lui. Je le regardai finir et explosait de rire.

-"Tu es un mauvais perdant Edward ? Je me suis juste vengée du fait que tu m'aies poussée.

-Tu n'es pas drôle. Attends que je t'attrape tu vas ce qui est drôle !"

Je ne le laissais pas faire et partie le plus loin possible de lui. Nous fîmes plusieurs allées retour dans la piscine, tous en rigolant comme des gamins. J'ignorais depuis combien nous jouions ainsi mais une voie nous fît, nous arrêter.

-"Vous le dites, si on vous gênes tous les deux ! Explosa Emmet.

-Un peu, oui : chuchota Edward.

-Non mais tu rigoles, qu'est ce que vous avez fait vous quatre ? Parce que j'ai eu le temps de battre Edward à la course et il essaie toujours de m'attraper parce que j'ai soit disant triché.

-Non pas soit disant. Tu as triché point." Il avait dis cela en s'avançant vers les autres mais je n'avais remarqué qu'il s'était rapproché de moi. Il m'appuya sur la tête pour me faire coulé et se sauva. Je remontait rapidement et vis les autres en train de rire.

-"Bon et si au lieu de vous moquer, vous veniez dans l'eau avant que je ne décide de sortir.

-Ah non, tu y es, tu y reste" : S'exclama Alice. Je la vis se déshabiller rapidement et sauté dans l'eau.

Les autres firent de même. Les garçons rejoignirent Edward et les filles venaient vers moi. Rosalie s'approcha de moi avec un grand sourire.

-"Alors, est ce qu'il y aurait un rapprochement entre Edward et toi ?

-Bien sûr que non. On est juste amis. Et puis, tu m'as bien regardé...

-Bella, on en a déjà parlés. Tu es très bien pour lui.

-Oui c'est ce que vous m'avez dit mais je suis une personne cassée de partout que se soit émotionnellement ou physiquement. Et il trouvera son bonheur au lycée, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris : s'exclama Alice. Je vais t'éclaircir les idées. Je n'ai jamais vu mon frère s'amuser comme il le faisait tout à l'heure. A part bien sûr avec moi ou Emmet. Je crois que tu plais vraiment à Edward. J'avais déjà des doutes avant mais quand on vous as vu joués et rigolés tout à l'heure, j'ai vraiment vu mon frère heureux et déçu que l'on viennent vous interrompre tous les deux.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi Alice. Edward peut avoir n'importe qui alors pourquoi moi ! Ne recommences pas s'il te plaît.

-D'accord mais tu verras que j'ai raison. Bon passons à autre chose, vu qu'on n'arrivera pas à te convaincre. Les garçons ?

-Oui Alice : répondirent-ils tous en même temps

-On fait une partie d'aqua-volley ? Les filles contre les mecs ?

-D'accord, mais on gagne quoi ?

-Le droit de vous taire ? Non, on verra d'ici là. Ça vous vas ?

-Oui je vais chercher le ballon et le filet" : s'écria Jasper.

Il nous lança le ballon. Jasper mît en place le filet avec les garçons. Pendant ce temps là, nous fîmes des passes avec les filles.

-"Bon, honneur aux filles ! S'exclama Jasper.

-Merci Jasper. Je peux les filles ? Dis-je en demandant à Rosalie et Alice

-Bien sur ! Et fais nous gagner !

-Oh mais j'en ai l'intention."

Je m'apprêtais à frapper quand les garçons se sont rapprochés du filet. Selon leur dire, je ne peux pas tirer assez fort avec mes bras de jeune fille. Ils vont voir ses machos. Je demandais aux filles si elles étaient prêtes et me lançaient. Comme je m'y attendais, ils ne purent l'arrêter.

-"Les filles, je crois que nous allons bien rire. Un point pour nous les gars ! On va jusqu'à combien de points pour gagner le match ?

-Disons 10 points ! Répondit Alice la banane sur le visage en me regardant.

-A vous de jouer les garçons ! Répondis-je.

-Oui on arrivent ! Jasper fît le service. Je réceptionnait sans trop de difficulté et fis la passe.

-A toi,Alice ! Elle l'a lança haut à Rosalie qui fit un smash.

-Encore un point pour le girl-power !" Hurla Rosalie.

Le match continua comme ça jusqu'à arriver à 7/9 pour les filles. Les garçons étaient furax de se faire battre. Nous leurs avions mis le point de la victoire. Une fois que le point fut marqué nous laissâmes notre joie explosé.

-Ouais on a gagnés ! Cria Alice. Alors qu'est ce qu'on donnes aux garçons comme gage ?

-Nous pourrions leur demandé d'aller nous chercher à boire parce que là je meures de soif !

-Tu es trop gentille Bella. Non on va trouvées bien mieux mais j'ai soif aussi mais on ira après.

-Bon vous vous décidez toutes les trois ? Nous demanda Edward.

-Oui, oui ! Cria Rosalie. Et si on les obligeaient à venir avec nous toute une journée ?

-Ben oui mais on feraient quoi tous les six ?

-Je sais : S'exclama Alice. On garde l'idée de Rosalie qui est au top. Par contre, on va leur faire se qui n'ont jamais voulu. Ça vous dit de retourner au spa les filles.

-Ouais, massages, sauna, hammam, jacuzzi, coiffure, manucure mais on fait tous cela avec les garçons. Mais l'après midi on refait les magasins par contre on fera des garçons nos esclaves. Il nous suivrons partout et porterons nos achats. Jasper s'occupera des miens, Emmet ceux de Rosalie et Edward ceux de Bella. Et le soir, ils nous offrent le restaurant et le cinéma.

-Ça fait beaucoup ça ! Tu crois qu'ils vont accepter.

-On ne va pas leur laisser le choix. Mais telle que je les connais il vous vouloir une revanche. On va voir ?

-On a trouvés les garçons !

-OK dites- nous mais on veut notre revanche : s'écria Emmet.

-Non on vous dira qu'à la fin : expliqua Rosalie. Comme ça si on gagnes encore on vous demanderas encore pire. Par contre, on échangent de côté et on prend cinq minutes pour boire un peu."

Ils acquiescèrent et nous sortîmes de l'eau le temps de nous hydratés. Emmet s'approcha de moi alors que les autres discutaient entre eux. Je m'étais installée sur une des chaises longues.

-"Alors, on dérangeaient quand on est arrivés tout à l'heure ?

-Mais non, on s'amusaient en vous attendant. Il fallait bien qu'on s'occupent.

-Mouais, vu comment te regardais mon frère, je suis sur que tu lui plaît !

-Ha non, Emmet ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi : lui répondis-je mais pas trop fort.

-Attends les filles t'ont dit la même que moi, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui Emmet. Mais cela ne se fera pas. Tu m'as regardé ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui.

-Ah non, Belly. Ne recommences pas ! Tu es très bien comme tu es et mon frère à l'air assez d'accord avec ça.

-Je laisses tombé. Vous verrez bien que j'ai raison."

Jasper s'approcha de nous et nous tendis chacun un coca. Il me demandât :

-"Comment fais-tu pour jouer aussi bien ?

-Ho c'est simple. Quand j'habitaient avec ma mère à Jacksonville, les cours étaient un peu différents que Forks. Un des cours de sport était justement l'aqua volley. En plus de cela, je faisais partis du club de natation.

-Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit, on aurait eu l'air moins stupide ? S'écria-t-il.

-Tu rigoles ça n'aurait pas été drôle. Vous étiez tellement sur de gagner. Je ne voulais pas vous gâcher votre victoire !

-Très drôle ! On a l'air nul maintenant !

-Mais non, on vous aiment quand même les garçons : répondit Rosalie qui s'était rapproché aussi, laissant Alice et Edward discutaient ensemble.

-Mouais ! N'empêche qu'on a perdus.

-Arrêtaient de bouder, vous ferez mieux la prochaine fois" : Rajoutais-je !

Nous avions tous finis nos boissons. Nous décidâmes donc de faire la revanche. Comme prévu, nous avons échangés les côtés de jeux. Les garçons sachant que Bella savait jouer ne lui jetèrent presque plus le ballon. Les points étaient serrés à la fin de la partie car les filles arrivaient quand même à faire un bon jeu. Le match se termina sur un résultat de 10 à 9 pour les garçons.

-"OK ça fais plaisir. On a gagnés mais vous vous êtes bien défendus les filles !

-Oui mais vous n'auriez pas su que Bella en avait fait, on auraient encore gagnés, tu veux dire ? Répliqua Alice.

-Oui, on n'a pas été très fair-play mais on sera gentils pour votre gage ! D'ailleurs maintenant vous pouvez, nous dire le notre ?

-Bien sur ! Vous allez venir avec nous pendant une journée entière. On ira au spa, faire du shopping ou vous aurez à porter nos sacs. Le soir, c'est restaurant tous les six et ciné mais c'est vous qui nous invitaient ! Leur expliqua Rosalie

-Quoi vous voulaient rigolé ! Tous ça parce que l'on a perdu un match ! Vous vous fichez de nous là ! s'époumone Edward.

-Non, non mais rappelaient vous. Vous allez être fair-play ! Lui répondis-je

-Oui pas de soucie ! Mais j'ai faim, moi ! S'exclama Emmet

-Réfléchissaient les garçons nous on va chercher de quoi manger ! Il doit rester des cookies si Esmé n'a pas tout mangé."

Nous sortîmes toutes les trois de l'eau et nous laissions les garçons réfléchir à notre gage. Nous attrapâmes des serviettes pour nous essuyer. Une fois fait, Alice me tendis un paréo bleu avec des dauphins blancs. Il était vraiment magnifique.

-"Merci Alice, il est magnifique. Je te le rend ce soir !

-Non Bella, vu le temps que l'on va passer dans au sous sol, tu peux le garder. J'en ai tellement que je ne l'ai jamais utilisé celui-ci !

-Tu es un amour, Alice ! Dis-je en lui embrassant la joue.

-Et pourquoi elle a le droit à une bise elle et pas nous" ! Demanda Emmet.

Je me retournais pour lui répondre quand je vis que les trois garçons nous fixaient. Alice et Rosalie observaient aussi les garçons.

-"Ça va les garçons, la vu vous plaît ? Demanda Alice

-Oui tu n'as pas idées : lui répondit Jasper avec un clin d'œil.

-Allez-y les filles parce que la sinon, on arriva jamais à se concentrer ! Mais j'ai trouvé un gage qui me plairait bien à moi. Il faut que je l'explique à Jasper et Edward. On vous le dira après s'ils sont d'accord.

-Oui allons-y les filles" : dis-je.

Nous partîmes toutes les trois sous les sifflets des garçons. Esmé était dans le salon avec un livre. Quand elle nous vît arrivés, elle se leva et nous suivis dans la cuisine.

-"Vous savez les filles, j'aurai pu vous les emmener. Il suffisait de me dire que vous aviez faim.

-Non Esmé. On est assez grands pour se débrouiller. Et puis tu es en vacances aussi alors il faut que tu en profites pour te reposer : lui répondit Rosalie

-D'accord ! Bella, ça va toi ?

-Oui très bien. On rigole beaucoup. On a gagné contre les garçons.

-Ha bon, vous jouez à quoi ?

-Aqua-volley, maman ! On leur a donnés un gage. Ils vont devoir nous suivre pendant toute une journée. Le matin, on a prévu spa comme hier. L'après midi, on va faire du shopping et les garçons porteront nos achats. Et ils nous emmènent le soir au restaurant et au ciné : lui énuméra Alice

-Dis donc c'est tout un programme. Et ils n'ont pas un peu crié ?

-Si. En ce moment, ils recherchent un gage pour nous car on a perdu le deuxième match : lui raconta Rosalie

-Pas trop peur les filles ?

-Non pas du tout Esmé. Ils peuvent pas faire pire que nous ! Répliquais-je amusé

-Oui c'est sur ! Rigola Esmé. Allaient les rejoindre, je pense qu'ils devraient avoir trouvés maintenant."

Nous emportâmes le plateau que nous avions préparés pendant notre discussion. Une fois arrivait, les garçons nous rejoignirent.

-"On a trouvés les filles. Vous êtes prêtes à l'entendre ? Nous demanda Edward

-Oui vas-y, dit nous ! Lui demanda Rosalie

-Ma Rosy, vous allez devoir danser pour nous toutes les trois. Sur une chanson que nous aurons choisi et en costume : s'exclama Emmet.

-Ok, et c'est quoi cette chanson. Et vous la voulez pour quand cette danse ! Questionna Alice

-Il reste deux semaines avant la rentrée alors on a pensés que vous pourriez nous faire ça pour le weekend prochain. Comme ça vous serez au top ! La musique, on a eu du mal à choisir mais Edward a proposé une chanson et on est d'accord. Vous allez nous faire une danse sexy sur Lady Marmelade- Moulin rouge. En plus, Carlisle et Esmé ne seront pas là donc on aura tous le temps et on pourra passé une soirée tranquille : Ajouta Jasper.

-Lady marmelade, non mais vous voulez aussi je suppose que l'on s'habille aussi sexy quand tu parlais de costumes Emmet ? Demandais-je en le regardant

-Ben oui petite sœur ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est aussi d'un point de vue personnel que je demande ça : Répondit-il en observant Rosalie.

-Tu connais cette musique Bella ? Me demanda Alice

-Oui, elle fait partie de mes préférés : répondis-je. Tu ne la connais pas ? Ou le titre ne te dit rien ?

-Heu non je ne pense pas la connaître ! Répliqua Alice et Rosalie acquiesça aussi

-Je peux vous chanter le refrain ou on va l'écouter dans ta chambre Alice ?

-Non attends viens ! Dis Rosalie en m'attrapant par la main, Alice nous suivant. Vas-y chante nous la chanson les garçons ne t'entendent plus .

-OK! Heu...

Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister  
He met Marmelade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Strutting her stuff on the street  
She said, hello, hey Joe  
You wanna give it go, oh

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey hey hey)  
Gitchi gitchi ya yah hee (hee oh)  
Mocca chocolate ya ya (ooh yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah yeah yeah yeah

C'est les deux premiers couplets !

-Oui, je la connais cette chanson ! Mais les tenus sont vraiment très sexy si je me rappelle bien du clip ! Rajouta Rosalie

-Et pas qu'un peu si tu veux mon avis. Ajoutais-je

-Je vois pas du tout le clip mais la musique elle je l'a connais. M'expliqua Alice. Mais ça vous dit de prendre les garçons à leurs propres jeux !

-Oui mais tu veux que l'on s'y prennent comment ? Lui demandais-je

-On en reparlera ce soir dans ta chambre Bella. Et on se rafraîchira la mémoire en même temps pour le clip.

-D'accord donc on dit réunion dans ma chambre tous à l'heure.

-Oui Bella. Bon on repique une tête ça vous dit les filles ! Nous interrogea Rosalie

-Moi ça me tente beaucoup" ! Réponds-je

Nous nous rapprochâmes des garçons pour déposer nos paréos sur les bains de soleil. Ils nous regardaient toujours en faisant glisser leurs yeux sur nous.

-"Ça suffit les garçons, il va falloir que vous regardiez ailleurs !

-On a pas trop envie, là ! Répliqua Edward qui me regardait. Il fût soudain frapper sur l'arrière de la tête par Emmet. Aïe ! Non mais tu le fais bien toi !

-Oui mais moi j'ai une bonne raison et le droit !" réplique Emmet

Je me détournais d'eux et plongeait dans l'eau en secouant la tête. Je devais rêvée c'est tout. Cela ne pouvais pas être possible. Alors que je sortais la tête de l'eau, j'entendis un autre aie de la part d'Edward. J'écoutais discrètement ce qu'il se disait.

-"_Décides toi à faire quelques choses ! Ajoutais Jasper à l'adresse d'Edward_

_-Je peux pas ! Elle est trop bien pour moi ! Et je ne pense pas que se soit réciproque !_

_-Non mais vous faites la paire tous les deux, vous êtes tous les deux des aveugles quand il s'agit de vos sentiments : répliquait Rosalie avant de retirer aussi son paréo et de venir me rejoindre._

_-Tous à fait d'accord avec Rosalie : Appuya Alice. Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble, n'est pas Emmet ? _

_-Je pense que oui. Mais saches que si tu ne te décides pas rapidement quelqu'un le fera à ta place et tu t'en mordra les doigts._

_-Et pour finir Edward, tu connais le proverbe qui ne tente rien, n'a rien ! Si tu n'essaie pas tu ne le sauras jamais : termina Alice avant qu'elle aussi, ne saute dans l'eau. _

_-Edward, une dernière chose : dis Emmet_

_-Oui, au point ou j'en suis !_

_-Si tu lui fait du mal; frère ou pas je te casses la tête !_

_-Et si c'est moi qui suis à ramasser à la petite cuillère ?_

_-On se fera une soirée mec. Jeux vidéo, film d'action et bière. Plaisanta Jasper. Mais je ne pense pas que tu en auras besoin._

-Bella, oh, oh Bella. La terre a Bella ?

-Oui ! Je suis là !

-On sait que tu es là. Mais ton cerveau, il était sur qu'elle planète ?

-Jupiter ou Mars je pense : Rigolais-je. On fait quoi les filles ?

-Rien, on va se détendre un peu dans l'eau pour l'instant ": me répondis Rosalie

Je me mettais donc sur le dos et me laissais flotter avec les yeux fermés. Je me demandais si la conversation que j'avais entendu été bien vrai ou si je l'avais imaginé. Si je ne l'avais pas imaginé, cela voulais dire qu'Edward avait bien des sentiments pour moi, peut être autant que moi j'en éprouvais. Je soupirais de frustration. Je réfléchissais toujours à cette conversation quand je sentis des bras m'attraper. Un était passé sous ma nuque et l'autre sous mes genoux. Je rouvris les yeux et vis que c'était Emmet. J'étais à l'opposé des autres.

-"Tu nous faisais tellement bien la planche que tu nous as même pas entendu te parler alors je suis venu te réveiller. Mais pourquoi tu soupirais autant ?

-Pour rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Alors grand frère, vous me parliez de quoi !

-De pas grand chose en faites ! Attends tu as entendu la discussion de tout à l'heure avec Edward ! C'est pour ça que tu soupires ?

-Attends je ne l'ai pas rêvé ? Au zut ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire, moi !

-Rien, tu attends. Et non, tu n'as pas rêvée. Allez viens sur mon dos, on va jouer !"

Je montais donc sur le dos d'Emmet et il se rapprocha des autres qui nous observer.

-"En garde tous le monde, Belly vas vous noyer"!

Je vis donc Alice grimpait sur les épaules d'Edward et Rosalie se hissait sur celle de Jasper. Nous nous poussâmes comme des enfants, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à faire tomber Alice. Mais prit dans l'élan Rosalie eu juste à nous pousser pour que nous tombons à notre tour. Nous rigolâmes tous ensembles comme les enfants que nous étions à ce moment là. Nous continuâmes à jouer ou juste faire quelques longueurs quand Esmé descendis et m'appela.

-"Bella, Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sur : dis-je en sortant de l'eau et attrapant une serviette. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Esmé ?

-Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ton père viens d'arriver et je me suis dit que tu voulais peut être passés un peu de temps avec lui toute seule : me répondit elle.

-Oui bien sur. Il dois avoir des nouvelles de l'affaire qui nous préoccupe aussi : dis je en mettant le paréo.

-Tu verra. Allez files le rejoindre !

-Merci Esmé." dis-je en lui faisant une bise

Je partis donc en courant rejoindre mon père. Il était là dans son uniforme. Quand il m'entendis arriver, il se leva et m'embrassa.

-"Ca va ma puce ? Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser en tout cas.

-Oui ca va très bien, papa. J'ai passée la matinée dans la salle de sport du coin avec Emmet et cette après midi on est resté à la piscine dans au sous sol à s'amuser.

-C'est bien tous ça. J'ai quelques choses pour toi : m'annonça-t-il en attrapant un livre sur le canapé. Un carnet pour enregistrer tes pensées comme tu en as parlé hier.

-Merci, c'est génial. Je vais pouvoir commencé dès ce soir.

-Tu commences quand tu en as envie. Mais si cela t'aides, alors fait le !

-Oui c'est promis. Papa, as tu des nouvelles sur l'homme qui me suit ?

-Malheureusement non ! Mais je ne désespère pas, ne t'inquiète pas !

-D'accord ! Tu reste avec nous ?

-Non je ne vais pas pouvoir. Je suis de garde ce soir au poste. Je suis juste passé pour te donner le carnet et pour que l'on discute un peu. Je vais devoir y aller d'ailleurs.

-D'accord. Merci papa. On discutera plus demain. Tu peux attendre deux minutes, je reviens ?

-Oui ma puce. Vas-y !

-J'arrive tous de suite."

Je partis en courant dans la cuisine ou je trouvais un sac à congélation. Je repassais devant mon père et lui dit que j'arrivais. Je descendit au sous sol ou je m'arrêtais devant le plateau de cookies. J'en mis une dizaine dans le sac et je repartis en courant en haut.

-"Tiens papa, je suis sure que tu mangeras au moins ça se soir.

-Merci, tu es adorable de penser à ton vieux père. Allez, je file."

Il m'embrassa et partit. Je prie le cahier et monta dans la chambre qui m'avait été attribuée. Arrivé dans celle-ci, j'attrapais un stylo et un livre. Je redescendit au sous sol et m'installa sur une des chaises longues. Les autres étant en train de jouer entre eux. Je me mis à mon aise et me mis à écrire dans mon carnet. J'y écrivais tous ce qui me passer par la tête et la conversation entre Edward et les autres que j'avais entendu. En me disant qu'il faudrait que je me décides à faire quelques choses moi aussi, car Emmet me l'avais confirmé, je n'avais rêvée. Après avoir tout écrit, je me saisie du livre. Sans m'en rendre compte, je fini par m'endormir. J'entendais toujours les autres.

-"On devrais la ramener dans son lit ! Elle va finir par attraper froid ! Dit Rosalie

-D'accord je l'y conduit tout de suite : répliqua Emmet

-Non attends, je vais le faire" : fis Edward

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de le contredire qu'il m'attrapa et partis. Je ne sus jamais si les autres nous avaient suivi. Il me déposa en douceur dans le lit et rabattit les couvertures sur moi. Après je sentis ses lèvres sur mon front et l'entendis murmuré.

-"Fais de beau rêve, ma Bella"

Il me caressa les cheveux et sortit de ma chambre. Je me laissais retomber dans le sommeil. Je ne sus pas exactement combien de temps, je dormis. Ce fût une main caressant mes cheveux qui me réveilla. Je me laissais doucement revenir dans la réalité. Je me décidais à ouvrir les yeux et je vis que c'était Alice qui m'effleurer les cheveux. Elle me fit un sourire et regarda au bout du lit. Je suivis son regard et vit Rosalie qui m'examiner aussi.

-"Alors Bella, au bois dormant. On se réveille, doucement ?

-Oui, je suis désolée de mettre endormie. Je...

-Ce n'est rien. Si tu t'es endormis, c'est que tu en avais besoin ! Et puis, les garçons ont adorés te prendre en photo en train de dormir : rigola-t-elle.

-Non, ils ont pas fait ça ! Ça fait longtemps que vous essayer de me réveiller ?

-On est arrivés, il y a dix minutes. Tu dors depuis deux heures. C'est Esmé qui nous as demandés de venir te réveiller car elle a peur que tu ne dormes pas ce soir.

-Oui elle a bien fait. Si je comprends bien, il doit être bientôt l'heure du dîner.

-Aussi, alors va prendre ta douche. On te préparent tes affaires, si tu es d'accord ?

-Allez-y les filles, faites vous plaisir. Une douche va finir de me réveiller. Après il faut que l'on discutent du gage des garçons !

-Oui vas-y !" Me répondit Alice.

Je partie prendre une bonne douche. Une fois lavée et réveillée, je rejoignit les filles. Elles m'avaient préparés un jean noir, un haut rouge un peu décolleté et mes talons neufs noirs.

-"Mais je vais avoir mal au pied les filles.

-Un peu au début, c'est le temps que tu les fasses !

-D'accord ! Si elles me font trop mal je les enlève !

-Garde les le plus longtemps possible car si tu dois danser avec. Ca sera mieux !

-Vous avez regarder le clip, alors ?

-Non, on t'attendais mais Emmet à dis sexy !" répondit Rosalie

Alice m'y en route son ordinateur portable et nous regardâmes le clip. Je ne sus pas pourquoi mais je me mis à chanter pendant toute la chanson. Les filles examinaient toujours le clip sans faire attention à moi, ce qui m'arranger bien. Une fois finie, elles m'observèrent très attentivement. Elles me dirent pratiquement en même temps :

-"On va le faire, on va même chanter toutes les trois. On va leurs montraient de quoi nous sommes capables !

-OK avec vous les filles ! Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais on dois faire la journée shopping avant ?

-Pourquoi ? On a tous ce qu'il faut en vêtements pour le faire !

-Vous peut-être mais moi pas. Et faire attendre les garçons devant le magasin de lingerie et assez tentant, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Oh, oui. Ça va être énorme, ils vont s'en mordre les doigts. Et je suis contente que tu apprécies le shopping maintenant : s'exclama Alice

-Apprécier le shopping, c'est un grand mot ! C'est vous que j'apprécie !

-Ouais ! Maintenant tu viendras avec nous à chaque fois. Pour les tenues, on mettra une couleur chacune comme pour le clip. Rosalie en rouge, toi Bella en Bleu et moi en rose, le tout avec du noir. Est-ce que vous vous sentez capable de mettre des bottes, des bas et des gants pour danser ? Demanda Alice

-Oui, je m'en sens capable : répondis Rosalie. Et toi Bella ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais dansée ailleurs que toute seule dans ma chambre. Je veux bien essayer pour faire taire les garçons mais si je n'y arrive pas. On fera comment ?

-On avisera ! On va les faire bavé mais s'en les laissés nous toucher ensuite. Bon si on descendaient avant que les mecs viennent voir ce que l'on fait.

-Attendais, on y va quand faire la sortie shopping, alors ? Demandais-je

-On peux y aller demain. Attendais, je regarde sur le site si c'est ouvert ! Dit Alice. C'est bon, on peux y aller, comme ça on fera les entraînements en costume et on les essayera le soir même pour voir ce que ça donne.

-D'accord, tu crois que l'on peux demander conseille à Esmé ? Demandais-je

-Oui, elle nous dira avec joie se quelle pensera de nos tenus et si pour elle ça plaira aux garçons !"

Nous descendirent toutes les trois pour le repas. Juste avant de descendre Alice nous demandas, si nous allions vraiment réussir à donner chaud aux garçons avec ce que nous avions prévu. Rosalie lui répondit qu'ils allaient avoir plus que chaud. Nous explosâmes toutes de rires. Nous rigolions toujours toutes les trois quand nous arrivèrent dans le salon. Les garçons étaient là et nous regardèrent. Quand je croisais le regard d'Edward, je sus que j'avais eu raison. Je n'avais pas dit oui pour rien dans la préparation du gage, la proposition de shopping et l'attente devant le magasin de lingerie. Je voulais le rendre dingue et l'obligé à réagir. C'était aussi ma façon de me rebiffer. Il fallait bien que je commence par quelques choses. Demander l'avis d'Esmé était pour moi une façon de m'apaiser car si c'était vraiment trop osé, elle n'hésiterait pas à nous le dire. Je laissai Alice et Rosalie rejoindre leurs moitiés alors que moi je partis voir Esmé dans la cuisine.

-"Coucou Esmé, je te remercie d'avoir demandé aux filles de venir me réveillée !

-C'est normal. Tu en avais besoin car ta nuit a été dur. Dis-moi Bella, j'aimerai te parler de quelques choses vu que nous sommes toutes les deux ?

-Bien sûr, de quoi veux-tu parler ?

-J'aimerai que tu laisses Carlisle observer ta cicatrice, s'il te plaît ? Je pense qu'il pourrait faire quelques choses pour toi.

-Je veux bien mais je ne souhaite pas le déranger pendant qu'il se trouve en repos. Il est là pour profiter de sa famille, pas pour regarder mon dos !

-Comment je dois te le dire Bella ? Tu fais partie de cette famille maintenant. Je pense vraiment que tu dois lui montrer et ça ne lui prendra qu'un quart d'heure aujourd'hui.

-D'accord Esmé, je laisserai Carlisle regarder cette balafre.

-Merci ma puce. Il ne va pas tarder et je lui en est déjà parlé quand je l'ai eu au téléphone cette après-midi.

-Esmé, comment vous auriez fait si je n'avais pas été d'accord ?

-J'aurai bien su te convaincre, crois moi : me dit elle en souriant. Allez va rejoindre les autres, tu as assez travailler pour nous dans la cuisine pour aujourd'hui !"

Je fis comme elle m'avait proposée. En arrivant dans le salon, je vis que les filles discutaient avec les garçons. A priori, elles leurs avaient dit pour demain. Heureusement, ils n'avaient rien de prévus. Il fut donc convenu que nous partirons pour huit heures. Nous prendrions deux voitures, celles de Rosalie et celle d'Edward. Nous parlions de tout et de rien quand Edward demanda qui voulais faire une partie de jeux vidéo avec lui. Personne ne lui répondit à part moi et nous commençâmes à jouer en nous installant au sol alors que les deux couples nous regardaient jouer. Nous nous décidèrent pour faire une partie de course de moto. Nous en étions à notre deuxième partie quand Carlisle arriva. Il nous salua tous et alla voir Esmé dans la cuisine. Il y resta quelque temps à parler avec sa femme. Il finit par revenir et m'appela.

-"Bella, je peux te voir.

-Bien sûr Carlisle. Quelqu'un veut bien prendre ma place pour jouer s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien Belly mais pourquoi mon père veux te voir ? Me questionna Emmet

-Rien de grave, Emmet ne t'inquiète pas ! Et gagne cette manche, s'il te plaît ?

-D'accord, je vais essayer mais c'est pas garantie.

-Fais ce que tu peux" : dis je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Je fis un sourire à tous le monde et je partis rejoindre Carlisle. Nous allèrent dans son bureau.

-"Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai demandée de venir Bella, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui Carlisle. Esmé m'a parlée. Et puis vous avez lu mon dossier médical, vous étiez déjà au courant, non ?

-Bien sûr. J'ai même déjà vu ta cicatrice. J'avoue que j'ai précédé la demande d'Esmé.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai été voir un confrère et ami à l'hôpital. Je lui ai parlé de toi sans toute fois dire ton nom, secret professionnel oblige. Il m'a demandé s'il pouvais te voir en consultation ? Car suivant ta cicatrice et toi même, il te ferai l'opération gratuitement.

-Mais cela coûte une fortune normalement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le ferai alors qu'il ne me connaît pas ?

-Je te l'ai dit Bella. C'est un ami. Il fera juste une photo de ton dos avant et après. Mais il ne te demandera jamais plus.

-D'accord ! Je dois y réfléchir et en parler avec Charlie. J'ai un peu de temps pour y réfléchir ?

-Oui, Bella. Dès que tu seras prête tu me le dit et on prendra rendez-vous ! Même si je sais pour ta cicatrice j'aimerais la revoir s'il te plaît ?

-Certainement : répondis-je en enlevant mon haut et en lui montrant mon dos

-Elle est bien comme je l'ai décrite. Elle est propre et pas boursouflée ! Tu peux remettre ton haut Bella.

-Merci, Carlisle. Pour tout" ! Je m'apprêtais à retourner avec les autres quand il m'interpella.

-"Attends, Bella. Esmé m'a aussi dit que tu ne dormais pas trop bien ?

-Oui, je n'ai pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière. Mais je pense que cela ira !

-D'accord sinon tu me le dis et on essayera l'homéopathie pour t'aider".

J'acquiesçais et sortis toute souriante du bureau. Je partis rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Quand Esmé, nous vis arrivés. Elle annonça que l'on pouvaient passé à table. Nous nous installèrent tous ensembles. Le repas se passa tranquillement. Après avoir mangés, nous décidâmes de regarder un film tous les six. N'arrivant pas à nous mettre d'accord, nous décidèrent de regarder Fast and furious 6. Il y avait de belles voitures et des filles pour les garçons quand à nous il y avait aussi une romance, une intrigue et de beaux mecs, tout le monde y trouvaient son compte. Nous nous installâmes par couple dans les canapés entourant la télévision. Edward s'installa à mes côtés alors que j'installai le plaid sur moi. Le film commença et le silence se fis. Je me détendais en regardant le film et sans m'en rendre compte j'avais posé ma tête sur l'épaule d'Edward alors que lui avait posé son bras autour de moi. Je me laissais allée et m'endormis sur son épaule. Je sus soulevé et emmené dans ma chambre. J'étais bien endormie car je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître qui me porté. On me déposa doucement dans mon lit, je sentis juste la couverture être posé sur moi. Je laissai mon esprit partir dans les bras de Morphée. C'est alors que je vis Jake. Il s'approcha de moi, m'embrassa sur le front et me dit :

-"C'est bien, l'amoureuse continu comme ça ! Je suis toujours dans ton cœur même si tu ne me voie pas.

-Mais Jake, si je me plante comme d'habitude ?

-J'irai hanté Edward pour lui faire regretté mais je n'en aurai pas besoin vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre !"

Il me fis un signe et disparut en s'évaporant comme de la fumée. Je laissai mes muscles se détendre et les rêves continuaient à m'envahir...


	5. Chapter 5

Je m'excuse de l'attente mais entre un nouveau travail, un déménagement et des horaires complètements foux, j'ai eu du mal à m'en sortir

J'ai coupée ce chapitre en deux. Il n'y pas encore le gage des filles mais la sortie shopping.

Dites moi, ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît !

J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

"Un jour, tu rencontres cette personne qui ne se souciera pas de ton passé,

car tout ce qu'elle souhaitera, c'est de faire partie de ton futur "

Je me réveillai avant mon réveil que j'avais programmée la veille. On avait prévu de partir pour huit heures et il n'était que cinq heures et demi. Sachant d'avance que je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir, je décidai de me lever. J'enfilai un maillot de bain et me décida à aller piqué un tête dans la piscine. Je descendis sans faire de bruit et me dirigea vers l'interrupteur. En passant, je vis qu'il y avait toujours des serviettes à la même place que l'après midi précédent. Je fis plusieurs longueurs pendant se qu'il me sembla un cour laps de temps puis j'entendis crier se qui me fit m'arrêtée net dans ma lancé.

-"Belllllllaaaa !

-Je suis ici, pas la peine de crier ! Répondis-je

-Non mais tu es folle ou quoi, toute la maison te cherche les filles ont super flippé ! Me dit Edward en arrivant dans le sous sol.

-Je ne suis pas folle, je me suis réveillée de bonne heure. Alors, j'ai décidée de venir faire des longueurs tranquilles. Et puis, il ne doit pas être si tard quand même et on ne pars qu'à huit heures.

-Il est déjà sept heures, Bella ! Alice et Rosalie ont voulus aller te réveiller tout à l'heure mais on retrouvais ton lit vide. Elles sont allées prévenir tout le monde et maintenant on était tous à ta recherche !

-Je n'ai pas disparut quand même ! Je pensais avoir le droit d'utilisé la piscine comme bon me semblait ! Dis-je en baissant la tête.

-Bien sûr que oui, Bella ! Mais tu nous as fichu la frousse ! Allez viens on va retrouvés les autres !" Dit-il en lui présentant une serviette de bain sur le bord de la piscine.

Je me décidai à aller vers lui et à sortir. Alors que j'allais lui prendre la serviette des mains, il l'a posa sur mes épaules et me frictionna. Après avoir séché mes joues avec un des pans de la serviette, il m'embrassa la joue pour me dire bonjour, ce qui me procura un énorme frisson. Il se retourna et attrapa un des peignoirs. Il me l'enfila. Nous remontâmes à l'étage ou tout le monde se trouvaient. Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers notre direction et je pus lire du soulagement dans leurs yeux.

-"Ça va, Bells ?

-Bien sûr Emmet ! Je suis seulement allée nager un peu avant de partir car je me suis réveillée tôt !

-Tu nous as fait peur ! On a cru que tu voulais éviter la journée avec nous : répliqua Jasper

-Bien sûr que non, Jasper. Vous allez être nos esclaves, tu te rappelles. Spa, shopping ou vous allez portés nos sacs, restaurant et ciné ou vous allez payer. Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde : répondis-je avec un grand sourire alors que les trois garçons faisaient tristes mine

-Oui ben n'en rajoute pas, s'il te plaît ! Ajouta Edward. On a pas encore déjeuné et j'aimerai ne pas y pensé avant.

-D'accord, allons déjeuné. Enfin si Esmé veux bien : dis-je

-Bien sûr que je veux bien. Mais j'aimerai que tu ailles t'habiller d'abord pour ne pas que tu attrapes froid.

-Attend Bella, on viens avec toi. Les garçons vont commencés tout de suite leurs gages. Ils vont aidé Esmé à préparer le petit dèj pendant que nous, on va aidé Bella à choisir ses vêtements : ajouta Rosalie.

-Oui allez-y les filles ": nous répondit Esmé et nous filâmes toute les trois.

**PDV EDWARD**

Les filles étaient partis. J'écoutais donc Emmet se lamentait. Elle me manquait déjà. Est-ce vraiment possible ?

-"Mais maman, pourquoi c'est aux garçons de s'occuper du petit déjeuné. Bella peut très bien choisir ses affaires toutes seules.

-Oui Emmet mais je pense qu'Alice et Rosalie ont besoin de ça. Tu n'as pas vu comment elles ont paniqués tout à l'heure. C'est parce qu'elles ont besoin de se rassurer que j'ai dit oui.

-D'accord maman. J'ai super faim on s'y met. Ho et maman va rejoindre les filles, on va s'occupés du petit déjeuner entre hommes pour une fois : dit Emmet, en faisant partir Esmé vers la porte. Vous êtes prêts les gars à nous de gâter un peu les filles : ajouta-t-il en se retournant.

-Oui Emmet, on va y arrivé : répondit Jasper. Qu'est ce que l'on prépare ?

-Jus d'orange frais, café, thé, chocolat et crêpe : Proposa Edward. Alors Jasper et Emmet vous vous occupez de la partie "liquide" et je m'occupe des crêpes. Ça vous va ?

-Oui : répondirent-ils ensemble

-Alors, on se lance ! "

**RETOUR A BELLA**

Nous étions toutes les trois dans la chambre qui m'avait été assigné. J'étais partie me coiffer pendant que les filles cherchaient des vêtements dans mon sac. Les filles m'avaient sortie un short noir, une haut blanc et des ballerines. Je vis aussi qu'Esmé nous avait rejoins.

-"Esmé, tu as besoin d'aide pour le petit déjeuner ? Demandais-je

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, les garçons l'ont pris en main et nous laisse un instant entre filles.

-C'est sympa et en plus ça nous arrange. On avait besoin de te parler du gage que les garçons nous ont lancé : l'informais-je

-Oui, maman. Les garçons nous ont demandés de danser sur la musique de Lady Marmelade – Moulin Rouge avec les costumes. Est ce que tu connait ?

-Oui je connais, Alice. De quoi vous avez besoin ?

-On aurai besoin de toi pour regarder notre prestation quand on aura tout fini et en costume. En faites, c'est ton opinion que l'on voudrait. On a prévu de donner très chaud aux garçons mais on ne veux pas que cela fasse "pornographique", tu vois ? Demanda Rosalie

-J'ai compris le principe les filles. Pas de soucie, je vous dirai ce que j'en pense !"

Nous l'avons toute les trois remercier et nous nous décidèrent à aller déjeuner. Quand nous arrivèrent en bas nous vîmes que les garçons nous avaient préparé un petit de déjeuner de reine. Ils avaient tout préparé et ça sentait les crêpes.

-"Hum, vous nous avez fais des crêpes ! Trop bien les garçons : dis-je en leur faisant un grand sourire.

-Ouais, enfin Edward a fait les crêpes. Jasper et moi, on a fait le jus d'orange, le chocolat et le reste.

-Oui, mais vous avez fait ça en équipe, c'est le plus important" : ajouta Esmé en souriant.

Tous le monde s'installa autour de la table et commença à manger. Les crêpes étaient succulentes. Une fois le petit-déjeuné terminé, tous le monde débarrassa et alla chercher ses affaires. Nous nous rejoignîmes aux voitures.

-"Les garçons vous montez ensemble et nous suivaient ! S'exclama Alice.

-Pourquoi je ne peux pas aller avec Rosie ? Demanda Emmet

-Parce que l'on doit discuter de notre gage tu te souviens ? Celui que vous nous avez lancés hier. Ha moins que l'on ne doivent plus le faire ? Demanda Alice en regardant les trois garçons.

-Non, on va faire comme tu as dit. Le gage est toujours d'actualité. Alors, parlais-en autant que vous voulez ! J'ai hâtes de voir ce que vous allez nous préparer" : Répliqua Jasper

Tous le monde allèrent dans les voitures. Rosalie se mit au volant, Alice a ses côtés et moi derrière. Nous parlions de tous les magasins ou nous voulions emmener les garçons. Nous étions toutes les trois d'accord, le magasin de lingerie serait le dernier magasin que nous ferions.

-" Nous devons en profiter, ils ne voudront plus jamais venir avec nous ! Dit Rosalie

-Je suis d'accord. Et les filles, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander : demandais-je

-Dit nous Bella, on est toute oui : ajouta Alice en se retournant sur son siège pour m'observer

-Je voudrai que vous m'aidiez à choisir une belle robe.

-Pas de soucie, pour une occasion particulière ? Me questionna Rosalie

-Non, vous devez avoir une mauvaise influence sur moi. J'en ai envie, c'est tout !

-Je savais que l'on allais réussir à te faire apprécier le shopping" : s'exclama Alice.

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence. J'étais en train de penser à l'idée qui m'était venu comme ça dans mon plan pour vérifier les sentiments d'Edward. Faire des essayages de robes me mettaient mal à l'aise. J'espérai que ce défilé l'aiderai à réfléchir et qu'à son regard, j'aurai mes réponses. Si je voyais ce que je désirais au plus profond de moi, je ferais tous ce que les filles me demanderaient pour donner chaud à Edward comme elles disent. J'espérais vraiment avoir droit à une fin heureuse. Nous arrivâmes aux spa. Nous attendions les gars qui arrivèrent dix minutes après nous. Nous les laissâmes prendre leurs affaires. Après être tous rentrés dans le spa, la même hôtesse qu'il y a deux jours nous accueillis.

-"Bonjour messieurs, dames ! Vous aviez réservé ? Nous demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, madame ! Au nom de Cullen ! Répondit Alice

-Tout à fait ! Alors nous avons dit massage, sauna, jacuzzi, manucure et coiffure pour six personnes.

-Oui enfin les coiffures s'est plus pour nous les filles parce que les garçons. Vous ne pourrez pas faire grand chose : pouffa Rosalie

-Suivez-moi jeune gens" : ajouta l'hôtesse

Elle nous dirigea donc vers les cabines pour que nous puissions nous changer. L'hôtesse de l'accueil étant partie ce fût une autre personne qui nous accompagna jusqu'à la salle de massage. Nous entrâmes dans une pièce plus grande que la fois dernière. Il y avait une table pour chacun d'entre nous. La femme nous demanda de nous séparer en deux groupes, les garçons d'un côté et les filles de l'autre. Deux autres femmes entrèrent et trois hommes les suivaient. Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers Edward, Emmet et Jasper. Quand aux trois femmes elles se mirent chacune à côté de nous. Les masseurs commencèrent leur travail sur chacun d'entre nous. Je me détendis automatiquement. Nous sommes tous rester silencieux pendant les dix premières minutes. Ceux fût Emmet qui coupa le silence.

-"En faites les filles, vous aviez raison. C'est plutôt un début de journée agréable !

-Merci Emmet. C'est quand même dommage dans arriver à être obligé de vous donner un gage pour que vous acceptiez de venir avec nous : annonça Rosalie.

-On verra le reste de la journée mais vous arriverez peut être à nous faire revenir : dit Jasper.

-Okay on vous prend au mot les garçons si la journée vous plaît vous reviendrez avec nous"! Termina Alice

Le silence revînt pour les cinq dernières minutes. Une fois, les massages terminaient. On nous dirigea vers un jacuzzi. Nous nous prélassâmes tout en discutant du reste de la journée.

-"Vous vous rappelez du programme après le jacuzzi les garçons ?

-Oui Alice : répondit Edward

-Il y a un changement de programme. Nous allons les filles, nous faire pomponner pour notre soirée tous les six ce soir, pendant que vous les garçons faites la séance de sauna. Comme ça nous finirons plus tôt pour aller faire les magasins : ajouta Rosalie

-D'accord les filles ! Faisons comme ça. Nous nous retrouverons à la sortie. On fait quoi après le spa ? Questionna Edward

-Nous allons mangés un morceau : m'exclamais-je tout le monde se retourna sur moi

-Oui, Belly. Moi aussi j'ai faim : ajouta Emmet

-D'accord va pour manger" : lâcha Alice dans un souffle.

J'eu l'impression qu'elle avait prévu autre chose. Mais on ne lui avait pas laissés le temps avec Emmet car moi me détendre et allée dans l'eau me creuser l'estomac. En plus, mon envie du défilé devant Edward commencé à me faire flippé. Alors me calmais devant un bon déjeuné devrait me faire extrêmement de bien. Je laissais les autres papoté et m'abandonnais à la détente que me procurer l'eau chaude et les bulles. Je me demandais si je devais mettre les filles aux courants de mes envies. Je continuai à me prélasser et à réfléchir. Je n'écoutais pas la conversation mais fut interpellée par Alice qui je pense m'avait posée une question.

-" Hou-hou Bella ! La terre a Bella ?

-Je t'écoute Alice...

-Maintenant oui, tu m'écoutes mais tu étais ou y a deux secondes ?

-Nul part Alice, laisse tomber : répondis-je

-Okay, si tu veux. Je te disais donc on va y aller. Et comment vas-tu te faire coiffée ?

-Je n'y ai pas réfléchie. On verra quand j'y serai" rétorquais-je

On sortîmes toute les trois du jacuzzi. On alla au porte manteau ou on avait accrochés nos peignoirs. Je me retournais en entendant un aïe. Je vis qu'Emmet avait mis une claque derrière la tête d'Edward. Nous partîmes avec les filles. Une fois rhabillai toutes les trois, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la partie du salon de coiffure. Toujours dans mes pensées alors qu'une des coiffeuses s'occupait de coiffer, je me demandai si c'était moi qu'Edward avait regardé. Je soupirai fortement.

-"Cela ne vous plaît pas mademoiselle ? Demanda la coiffeuse

-Si, si, ça me plaît beaucoup. Ne vous inquiétez pas : répondis-je.

-Bella, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Me demanda Rosalie

-Rien, ce n'est rien. Je...

-Okay, là ça suffit : me coupa Rosalie. Tu es tellement dans la lune, en plus tu nous demandes de l'aide pour choisir une robe alors que tu n'aimes pas le shopping et enfin...

-D'accord, c'est bon tu as gagnée. Je vais vous le dire. Je veux une robe pour tester Edward. Je veux voir si vraiment je lui plait en faisant comment dire un défilé devant lui. Et si c'est oui, je vous laisse faire se que vous voulez de moi pour le gage. Enfin je veux dire habillage,coiffure, maquillage : expliquais-je les yeux baissés.

-Attends, tu es sérieuse là. Tu veux allumé mon frère pour savoir si lui plait et l'obligé à se bouger ? Me questionna Alice

-C'était l'idée mais dit comme ça, elle n'est plus aussi bonne : répliquais-je

-Ho mais elle est plus que bonne. Tu vas juste le rendre dingue : m'annonça-t-elle

-Je ne veux pas le rendre dingue Alice, je veux être sur que je lui plais avant de faire un truc qui me fou carrément la frousse

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, tu lui plait. Mais on va faire en sorte qu'il se bouge : répliqua Rosalie

-Ça c'est vous qu'il le dites : marmonnais-je

-La ça suffit ! Tu vas le faire et pour que tu es moins peur on va le faire toutes les trois. Tu verra bien si Edward ne réagit pas comme Jasper et Emmet : affirma Rosalie. En plus, ca va leurs donnaient envie de revenir avec nous.

-Merci les filles : leur répondis-je

-Nous avons fini, mesdemoiselles ! Nous apprîmes une des coiffeuses.

-Merci beaucoup mesdames : Répondit Alice. Allez les filles, allons rejoindre nos hommes !

-Alice ! Répliquais-je

-Rien du tout Bella, tu verras qu'on as raison !"

Je laissais tomber et nous sortîmes du bâtiment. Les garçons n'étaient pas encore là. Nous allâmes à la voiture pour les attendre. Nous nous mîmes à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'une voiture avec trois garçons de notre âge arrivent. Ils sortîmes et vinrent vers nous.

-"Vous êtes seules mesdemoiselles ? Demanda l'un deux

-Non, on attend mon petit ami et le sien qui devrait arrivée : répliqua Alice en montrant Rosalie

-Alors tu es seule toi ? Dis un des garçons en me regardant

-Oui pourquoi ? Répondis-je

-Ça te dirai que l'on boive un verre ensemble ? Je m'appelle Matt : dit-il en replaçant une mèche derrière mon oreille.

-Heu, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. On a un planning chargé aujourd'hui.

-Une prochaine fois peut...

-Non, elle sera prise aussi : répliqua Edward avec un regard noir sur Matt qui le regardait aussi. On y va Bella, s'il te plaît.

-Oui, Edward. Au revoir Matt".

Je vis le sourire des filles. Nous refîmes les mêmes voitures qu'à l'allé.

-"Alors Bella, tu as ta réponse : me demanda Rosalie

-Vous auriez pu me faire signer quand les garçons sont sortis. Je passe pour quoi moi maintenant ?

-Pour une jolie fille qui se fait draguée. Et tu veux le plus fort. Je n'ai jamais vu mon frère aussi en rogne : rigola Alice

-Alice, ce n'est pas drôle ! Qu'est ce que je fais moi maintenant ?

-Rien, on fait comme on a prévu. Et ça prouve juste à Edward que s'il ne bouge pas son cul, tu ne restera pas seule jusqu'à se qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains.

-Mais Alice, je ne veux personne d'autre qu'Edward, moi : ajoutais-je

-On sais ça Bella. Mais Edward, lui ne le sais pas" : répliqua Rosalie

Je laissais tombée. Nous sortîmes de la voiture car nous venions d'arriver. Nous attendions les garçons qui arrivèrent juste quelques minutes après nous. Emmet et Jasper prirent les mains de leur copines et nous partîmes manger car malgré cette histoire j'avais toujours faim. Nous choisîmes une pizzeria. Nous nous installâmes à une table. Un serveur vient prendre notre commande. Il me regarda pendant ce qu'il semblait être une éternité jusqu'à se qu'Emmet grogne. Il secoua la tête et partit lancer nos pizza.

-"C'est Belly qui ira payé à la fin : annonça Emmet

-Pourquoi veut tu que ca soit moi ? Demandais-je

-Parce que vu son regard sur toi. Tu as une touche, Belly. Enfin je devrais dire tu as encore une touche aujourd'hui. Et puis, il nous ferra surement un cadeau si c'est toi qui y va.

-Non merci Emmet, tu peux y envoyer Rosalie si tu veux : répliqua Edward à ma place

-Je ne te parle pas Edward. Je parle à Belly : répliqua Emmet en me regardant

-J'en sais rien Emmet. On verra à la fin du repas. Pour l'instant, je vais au toilette.

-Très élégant Bella. Mais je viens avec toi : répondit Rosalie

-Je peux y aller tu sais ? Demandais-je

-Non tu ne peux pas : répondit Jasper. On a promis à Esmé en partant que tu ne sera jamais seule alors on respecte ça et s'il le faut, je viendrais et j'attendrai à la porte.

-Non pas la peine. Je préfères Rosalie" : ajoutais-je en regardant mes pieds.

J'avais l'impression d'être une enfant que l'on venait de gronder. Je me levais de table. Rosalie me suivi jusqu'aux toilettes. Une fois finie, j'attendis Rosalie dans les toilettes. Elle sorti quelques seconde après moi.

-"Tu veux la mort de quelqu'un Bella ? Me demanda-t-elle

-Non, pourquoi dis-tu cela Rosalie ?

-Parce que ça fait deux fois en moins d'une heure qu'Edward veut arracher des yeux : dit elle en rigolant

-Tu crois vraiment : demandais-je

-Attends, tu n'as pas fait attention à son comportement et comment il a réagit en répondant à Emmet que tu n'iras pas payée ?

-Non, j'étais surtout en train d'essayer de me cacher.

-Okay, alors va payer à la fin du repas. S'il reste pas très loin de toi, tu auras un aperçu de ce que je te dit !

-D'accord, j'irai payée" : dis-je résignée.

Nous rejoignîmes les autres à table ou nos plats avaient été servis. Le repas se passa sans embûche jusqu'au moment d'aller payé.

-"Allez je vais payé : dit Emmet. Alors Rosalie me regarda.

-Non Emmet, laisse j'y vais. Vous pouvez sortir, je vous rejoins dehors ! M'exclamais-je

-Ok Belly ! On t'attend dehors" : répondit Emmet

Tous le monde se leva. Alors que je pris la direction du comptoir pour payer. J'entendis Rosalie dire à Edward.

-"Tu viens Edward ?

-Non, j'attend Bella. Elle ne doit pas rester toute seule."

Alors j'avais ma réponse. Il ne restait que parce qu'il se sentait obligé. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux mais le serveur était devant moi avec un grand sourire. Je payais donc les six pizzas avec l'argent que m'avait donner Emmet et je sortis suivi d'Edward. Rosalie me regarda avec un sourire mais je du faire une grimace en réponse car elle me regarda bizarrement.

-" Alors Belly : me demanda Emmet

-Je n'ai payée que quatre pizzas sur six : rigolais-je

-Tu vois, il avais raison. En prime, il t'a donné son numéro : me demanda Jasper.

-Oui, il m'a dit qu'il attendait un message de ma part pour qu'il m'offre un verre ou plus si j'ai envie" : répliquais-je en baissant la tête.

Tous le monde rigola sauf Edward que j'observais du coin de l'œil. Il secoua la tête et me regarda. Nous décidâmes de partir dans notre viré shopping. Nous commençâmes par le magasin de chaussure ou je me dirigeais directement vers les chaussures de sport.

-"Ou vas-tu Bella ? Me demanda Rosalie

-Il me faut des baskets pour la rentrée, Rosalie. Les miennes sont mortes et déjà que je ne suis pas douée en sport alors si en plus je n'ai pas l'équipement adéquate, je ne t'explique pas.

-D'accord. Alors je viens avec toi. Je voudrait te parler d'une chose" : ajouta-t-elle.

Nous partîmes toutes les deux de notre côté tandis que Jasper allait avec Alice et qu'Emmet et Edward allaient vers les chaussures hommes.

-"Tu vois Bella, j'avais raison !

-Non Rosalie. Il est resté parce que je ne dois pas être seule tu as entendu comme moi.

-Tu es chiante. Tu aurais vu les regards méchants qu'ils lançaient aux serveurs pendant que tu payais. Tu ne dirai pas ça.

-Mouais. En tout cas, je ne suis plus sure que se soit une bonne idée d'essayer des vêtements devant lui.

-Ho mais c'est une très bonne idée. Et puis je ne vais pas te laisser te défilé, Bella ! Répliqua-t-elle.

-D'accord ! Bon j'ai trouvée, on rejoins les autres ?

-Oui viens. Il faut que l'on te trouve aussi une paire de botte pour le gage des garçons" : ajouta-t-elle.

Nous partîmes donc rejoindre Alice et Jasper. Elle était déjà dans le rayon botte. Elle m'en montra trois paires avec différents talons. Je fis des essais et marchais avec les trois différentes paires de bottes. J'en choisi une noir avec un talon de 8 cm. C'était bien une première pour moi et puis pour mon équilibre précaire avec la danse que nous devions faire c'était très suffisant. Emmet et Edward nous rejoignirent en caisse. Nous payâmes nos achats et les garçons portèrent nos sacs. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le magasin de vêtements. Avec les filles, nous cherchâmes des robes. Je flashais sur une robe bustier turquoise en mousseline. Elle arrivait un peu plus haut qu'au dessus du genou. Je me dirigeai donc dans les cabines pour l'essayage. J'entendis les filles qui rentrèrent dans les cabines à ma suite et les garçons qui discutaient à l'entrée des cabines.

-"Bella, tu es prête à sortir de la cabine ? Me demanda Rosalie

-Oui, Rosalie. Et toi, Alice ? Demandais-je

-Oui, on peut sortir en même temps" : Répondit-elle

Nous ouvrîmes alors les rideaux des cabines. Nous avancèrent vers les miroirs à côté des garçons.

-"Ma Rosie, tu es trop belle dans cette robe : dit Emmet

-Alice, tu es splendide": ajouta Jasper

Je jetai un œil à Edward qui avait la bouche grande ouverte en me regardant. Alors qu'Emmet et Jasper avait pris leur moitié dans leur bras. Edward s'approcha de moi et me chuchota à l'oreille.

-"Tu es magnifique dans cette robe, Bella !

-Merci Edward" : dis-je rougissante alors qu'il m'embrassai sur le bord des lèvres.

Bon j'avais ma réponse. Bien que j'avais du mal à y croire. Je plaisais un peu à Edward Cullen. Je retournais donc la cabine pour me changer. J'avais la robe. Il me fallait donc laissée faire les filles pour le gage.

-"Je suis prête les filles, on fait le dernier magasin : dis-je avec un sourire parce que je savais que nous allions joués un tour aux garçons

-Oui, allons-y !" Répliqua Alice

Nous partîmes devant les garçons alors qu'ils portaient toujours nos achats. En voyant vers quel magasin nous nous dirigions, on entendais Jasper et Emmet jubilaient. Nous avions décidés de ne rien dire jusqu'à l'entrée du magasin.

-"Trop bien, on va dans un magasin de lingerie. Je pense que je reviendrais avec vous les filles si vous y allez à chaque fois : dit Emmet

-Oui, nous venons y faire un tour à chaque fois" : répliqua Alice en arrivant devant le magasin

Alors que Rosalie commençait à rentrer et que je la suivais. Alice se retourna d'un coup.

-"Vous pensez aller ou comme cela les garçons ?

-Ben avec vous ! Répondit Jasper

-Non, vous nous attendez dehors ! Si on est ici aujourd'hui c'est pour le gage alors vous attendez.

-Tu rigoles là ! Moi je viens voir ma Rosie essayer de la lingerie que tu le veuilles ou non !

-Et non, mon nounours comme Alice te l'a dit tu reste dehors. Ou alors on s'en va et on ne ferra pas votre gage.

-Non on attends tous dehors, le gage est maintenu : répliqua Edward en me regardant dans les yeux

-D'accord on reste à l'extérieur. De toute façon je regarderai dans les sacs quand vous sortirais vu que c'est nous qui les portent : annonça Emmet. Alors que Jasper acquiesçait lui aussi

-Non cela on les portera nous même. Et pour votre gouverne les garçons, ils seront rangée dans la chambre des parents pour que vous ne trichiez pas" : rétorqua Alice.

Sur ceux, elle se retourna et nous fit signe d'entré. Alors que je me retournais une dernière fois, je vis qu'Emmet et Jasper boudés comme des enfants n'ayant pas eu de cadeau pendant les courses avec leurs parents. Je rigolais mais Edward se retourna et me regarda avec un lueur de désir dans les yeux. Mon rire se coupa net. Les filles regardèrent aussi et me poussèrent dans le magasin.

-"C'était quoi ça : demandais-je

-Ho ça, ce n'est rien mis à part mon frère qui commence à craquer : m'expliqua Alice

-Tu rigoles là. Il a plus que craquer. On aurait pas été là, il lui aurait sauté dessus : rigola Rosalie

-Mon dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Murmurai-je

-Rien, tu viens juste de comprendre que mon frère et raide dingues de toi : m'expliqua Alice

-Les filles, j'ai jamais eu de copain. Comment je suis censé réagir moi maintenant !

-Tu ne fais rien et tout se passera bien : m'expliqua Rosalie

-D'accord si vous le dites. Bon allez avant que je ne change d'avis qu'est-ce qu'on prend ? Demandais-je

-On avais dit du bleu pour toi. Donc on va te prendre un corset avec un short. Mais il te faut aussi des bas, vu que tu n'en as pas. On a acheté les bottes tout à l'heure donc il faut plus que regarder s'ils y a dans le magasin des gants en dentelles noirs : expliqua Alice

-Okay, allons voir et laissons les garçons marinés : ajoutais-je

-Je vis un beau corset bleu avec de la dentelle noire. Regarde Rosalie quand dit tu ?

-Oui il est chouette. On va demandées à Alice se qu'elle en pense. Alice, Bella as eu un coup de foudre pour un vêtement.

-Attends, j'arrive ! Il est très beau. Vas l'essayer pendant que l'on essaie de trouver un short : répondit-elle

-D'accord" : répliquais-je

Je partis en direction des cabines avec Rosalie pendant qu'Alice allait demandée à une vendeuse pour aller plus vite. Alors que j'avais passée le corset, elle arriva avec un short et me demanda de l'essayer en même temps. Il m'allait comme un gant. Je sortis car il n'y avait que Rosalie et Alice dans les parages.

-"C'est bon, tu as trouvé ta tenu : m'informa Alice. Maintenant tu te r'habille et on voit si on peut trouver trois paires de gant et des bas.

-D'accord, j'arrive" : répondis-je

Je me changeais donc. Une fois sortie, nous allâmes avec Rosalie rejoindre Alice. Elle avait trouvée ce qu'il nous fallait. Nous payâmes mes achats. Quand nous sortîmes du magasin, nous vîmes les garçons qui nous attendais devant avec les sacs en faisant la tête. Nous avions fini nos achats et notre après midi shopping. Nous prîmes la route pour rentrer. Une fois arrivait à la maison, les garçons sortirent les sacs.

-"Vous pouvez les mettre dans la chambre de Bella, s'il vous plait les garçons : demanda Rosalie. Après vous pouvez faire comme bon vous semble, le temps que l'on se prépare pour la soirée.

-Bien sur ma Rosie. Ça vous tente une partie de console, les garçons ? Demanda Emmet

-Oui : répondirent Jasper et Edward.

-Allons-y les filles : dis-je alors qu'Esmé venait vers nous. Esmé tu peux venir, s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sur ! Je vous suit ": annonça-t-elle

Nous montâmes et nous croisâmes les garçons dans les escaliers. Nous les laissâmes passés. Alice et Rosalie partirent dans leur chambre cherchaient les vêtements et les chaussures que nous aurions besoin. Je pris les affaires et partis dans la salle de bain pour m'habiller. J'enfilais les bottes. Je me trouvais belle. Je retournai dans ma chambre pour voir Alice et Rosalie habillaient, elles aussi.

-"Voilà, Esmé. Nous serons habillés comme ça pour le gage des garçons.

-Houlà les filles, les garçons vont vous sauter dessus là !

-En faites, c'est un peu le but. Leur donner chaud sans faire négligé, je vais dire : ajoutais-je

-Ouais j'ai compris. C'est parfait les filles, c'est très sexy sans être complètement nu. J'aimerai voir se que ça donnera avec la musique.

-Oui de toute façon, on veut toute ton opinion : ajouta Rosalie. Par contre, peut on mettre les sacs dans ta chambre pour éviter que les garçons fouillent ?

-Bien sur aucun problème. Et maintenant que faites vous ?

-On va se préparées pour aller mangés avec les garçons. Et on ira aux cinéma après : dit Alice

-D'accord, mais vous ne rentrez pas trop tard" : ajouta Esmé avant de sortir

Une fois sortie, nous nous déshabillâmes et remirent les vêtements dans les sacs. C'est Alice qui alla les mettre dans la chambre d'Esmé. Nous nous préparâmes tranquillement et en nous amusant.

* * *

Voilà, promis j'ai vais essayer d'écrire la suite rapidement

à bientôt


	6. Chapter 6

"Les meilleurs amis sont les personnes qui te font rire un peu plus fort,

sourire un peu plus longtemps et vivre un peu plus heureux "

**POV BELLA**

Nous avions rejoint les garçons toutes pomponnés environ une heure et demie plus tard. En arrivant au red chaussez, j'eus la surprise de voir les garçons changeaient eux aussi. Ils avaient passé un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Ils nous regardaient avec les yeux exorbités.

-" Tu es magnifique, ma Rosie !

-Merci mon nounours : lui répondit-elle.

-Toi aussi mon ange : dit Jasper en regardant Alice qui lui souri".

J'écoutais les garçons faire des compliments aux filles avec envies. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'Edward s'était rapproché de moi. Il posa son bras sur mes épaules et embrassa ma tempe. J'eus l'impression qu'il resta plus longtemps que c'était nécessaire et j'avoue ça me plaît beaucoup.

-" Tu es splendide, Bella !

-Merci Edward, tu n'es pas mal non plus : lui dis-je en souriant.

-Bon allez, on y va tout le monde ! On fait les mêmes voitures que cette après-midi : dit Alice.

-On ne peut pas vous y emmener comme les gentlemans que nous sommes, plutôt ? Demanda Edward avec le regard suppliant.

-Heu oui pourquoi pas : répliqua Rosalie surprise ".

Je partis donc avec Edward dans sa Volvo. Nous nous suivions tous en file indienne puis finalement Edward décida de doubler les autres. Jasper continua en nous redoublant. Les garçons est leurs jeux stupides. Je décidais donc leur faire arrêter leurs enfantillages enfin à Edward vu que j'étais avec lui.

-"Edward ?

-Oui Bella !

-Tu te souviens que mon père est le shérif. Et qu'en plus tu as sa fille unique dans la voiture : annonçais-je avec un petit sourire mais qu'il ne vit pas.

-Oups ! Dit-il en se rabattant sur la file alors qu'il allait continuer leurs petits jeux.

-Je peux te demander une chose ? Demandais-je.

-Tout ce que tu veux ! me répondit-il.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu que l'on prenne trois voitures ? Parce que deux auraient amplement suffi !

-Je pensais que l'on pourrait aller se balader tous les deux si tu en as envie après le cinéma ?

-Oui bien sûr ! Mais n'est ce pas trop dangereux ?

-Non. Tu sais très bien que du moment ou tu ne restes pas seule, tu ne risques rien. Et puis si cela te rassure, on ne restera pas trop longtemps. J'ai juste envie que l'on passe du temps tous les deux.

-Ca me convient parfaitement !" Répondis-je avec un sourire.

J'étais touchée qu'Edward veuille passer du temps seul avec moi. Nous continuâmes à discuter de tout et de rien pendant le reste du trajet. Edward se gara sur le parking du restaurant " le palais Volturi". Les garçons ne s'étaient pas fichus de nous en réservant, c'était un des palaces les plus chics de Port Angeles. Il y avait un buffet avec différentes spécialités comme des plats italiens, des plats japonais, chinois, français pour satisfaire les papilles ou du moins les envies de tout le monde. Nous nous regroupâmes devant le restaurant. Alice et Rosalie étaient contentes de l'endroit vu leurs visages souriants. Nous entrâmes et Emmet expliqua qu'ils avaient une réservation au nom de Cullen. Nous fûmes conduits à une table pour six personnes. Les garçons en parfait gentlemans tirèrent nos chaises et nous nous assîmes. Puis ils s'installèrent eux aussi.

"-Alors les filles, cela vous plaît ? Demanda Jasper.

-Oui beaucoup, j'adore ce resto ! Répondit Rosalie.

-Moi aussi, ça me plaît ! Ajouta Alice.

-Et toi, on ne t'entend pas ? Me questionna Emmet.

-C'est parfait, j'avais entendu parler de ce palace mais je n'étais jamais venu ! Alors c'est juste parfait !

-Bravo Edward, tu t'es surpassé : répliqua Emmet, alors que Jasper approuvé d'un grand signe de tête.

-Merci mais les gars ! Je ne paye que la part de Bella et la mienne. Mais c'était bien tenter ! Leur annonça t-il.

-Puff, tu n'es pas drôle ! Mais au moins on aura essayé ": pouffa Jasper.

Tout le monde rigola à la réplique de Jasper. Un serveur vînt prendre nos commandes de boissons. Nous commandâmes chacun un coca en boisson. Pour le menu nous décidâmes tous de prendre à volonté. Nous nous levâmes et je partis directement vers les sushis. C'était un de mes pêchés mignons. Je pensais à prendre de la sauce et repartis m'asseoir. Jasper nous expliqua que nous devions avoir fini de manger dans une heure et demie si nous ne voulions pas être en retard pour le cinéma.

"-Ça ira Jasper, on a le temps à moins qu'Emmet décide de se goinfrer de tous les mets disponibles ! Rigola Edward.

-Eeeeetttt, je ne mange pas tant que ça ! Et puis un corps comme le mien à besoin de carburants surtout si je dois finir cette journée en comblant ma déesse de petite amie !

-Bon on ne va pas encore débattre là-dessus ! Emmet tu n'arrêtes pas de manger et tu le sais mon nounours ! Mais j'adore ta répartie ! Alors Bella qu'est-ce que tu compte faire après le lycée et où vas-tu aller à l'université ? Me demanda Rosalie.

-Je veux être bibliothécaire. Alors je vais étudier la littérature à l'université de Seattle et j'espère pouvoir entrer dans la bibliothèque de Port Angeles. Comme ça je ne serais pas très loin de papa. Et vous ?

-Wahou ! Tu as déjà ton avenir en mains : s'exclama Jasper en me regardant. Moi je veux étudier pour devenir psychologue alors j'irai où ira Alice en étude et je la suivrais aussi pour le reste mais en ayant mon propre cabinet !

-Moi je pense que tout le monde le sait. Je souhaite dans le futur être une styliste reconnue. Mais j'aurai mes propres boutiques pour vendre mes créations et je m'occuperai de relooker les gens qui ont besoin de moi : affirma Alice. En plus, je réfléchis pour faire un site internet où les gens pourront me dire quel style de vêtements ils souhaitent. Mais je voudrais aussi mettre des esquisses de robes de mariée. Je pense à beaucoup de choses en faites : ajouta-t-elle.

-Comme d'habitude Alice, on sait tous que tu penses trop : rigolais -je et les autres suivirent.

-Bon quand à moi, je veux être professeur de sport et avoir ma propre salle de remise en forme. Alors je vais faire des études de sport tout d'abord et après je pense devoir faire un cursus dans le commerciale ou un truc du genre pour pouvoir être à mon compte ! Rétorqua Emmet tout à fait sérieux pour une fois.

-Quand à moi : énonça Rosalie. Je souhaite entreprendre des études de mécaniques automobiles. Je veux ouvrir mon garage, faire de la réparation ça va de soi mais aussi de l'achat et de la revente. Je voudrais aussi travailler sur des vieux modèles pour les retaper et avoir une partie de mon garage qui ne serait consacrer qu'à ça ! Bref tout cela pour l'instant ne sont que des désirs il faut que je fasse mes preuves quand les cours commenceront et puis il nous reste encore un an à tirer avant de partir à l'université.

-Rosalie, je suis totalement subjuguée, impressionnée et fascinée ! J'espère que je te verrai à l'oeuvre : lui dis-je en souriant. Et puis j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui sera capable de s'occuper de ma voiture : ajoutais-je en étant secoué par mes rires.

-Bon à moi je suppose ! Se manifesta Edward. Ce n'est pas un secret de toute façon. Je veux faire des études de droit et ouvrir mon cabinet. Je pourrais me servir des riches pour défendre les personnes à moindre revenu bénévolement, enfin être un peu comme un Robin des bois des temps modernes. Je sais que c'est un peu fou comme idée mais je pense que c'est important.

-Je trouve ça génial Edward ! Je fais triste mine avec mes études de littérature contrairement à vous tous. Vous savez tous ce que vous voulez faire ! C'est incroyable, je pensais qu'il n'y avait que moi dans ce cas. Mais vous ne savez pas dans quelle université vous irez ? Demandais-je.

-Si nous le savons, nous restons tous à Seattle : me répondit Alice. Ils ont tous les cursus que l'on veut tous suivre. Tu ne pensais pas que tu allais te débarrasser de nous comme ça. Si ?

-Ouais Belly. On va tous restés ensemble. Maman a trouvée un ancien entrepôt pas trop loin du campus pour le transformer en loft, il y a quelques semaines. Elle a dit que ça lui laisser le temps de tout arranger. Elle va nous faire un loft d'enfer. On aura tous une chambre et toi aussi, Belly. On te l'a dit tu fais partie de la famille. Un loft avec quatre chambres où tu pourras faire venir tout un tas de garçons qui devront passer un entretien avec moi et Jasper avant de passer ta porte : explosa-t-il de rire.

-Emmet ! m'exclamais-je. Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Tu sais très bien que je prendrai une chambre à l'université. Je n'ai pas les moyens d'être dans une collocation. Alors j'espère que j'aurais le droit à une bourse pour subvenir à mes besoins et aussi un job pour pouvoir sortir et m'acheter diverses choses.

-Ha Bella , que va-t-on faire de toi ? Me demanda Jasper alors qu'ils me fixaient tous béats. Tu n'as pas compris ce que veut dire faire partie de la famille. Tu auras peut-être besoin d'une bourse pour payer tes études mais tu n'auras pas besoin d'aller dans une chambre universitaire parce qu'Esmé ne te laissera pas faire. Et je ne parle pas de Carlisle.

-Et puis tu ne vas pas me laisser mourir de faim, Belly. Tu es la seule qui sache cuisiner entre nous tous, à part peut-être Edward qui se dérouille. S'il te plaît ? Me supplia-t-il avec ses yeux de cockers.

-On en est pas là, Emmet. Beaucoup de choses peuvent être différentes dans un an : s'exclama Edward en me fixant.

-Oui, tout à fait ! Bon j'ai encore faim moi. Je vais re-remplir mon assiette : dis-je en me levant. "

Je les laissai continuer à discuter en me dirigeant vers les plats asiatiques. Je me laissai tenter par les crevettes au curry et des pâtes aux légumes. En revenant à table, j'eus comme l'impression que quelqu'un me fixé. Edward qui revenait à ma suite me demanda :

-"Ça va Bella ? Tu as l'air paniqué.

-Oui j'ai juste une mauvaise impression. Je sens que l'on m'observe, tu crois que je deviens folle ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne se passera rien on reste tous ensemble et si après le ciné tu as peur, on rentrera avec les autres ! Ajouta-t-il."

J'approuvais d'un signe de tête. A première vue, ils m'avaient tous suivi et été partis se servir en plat. On avait tous pris des choses différentes. Nous continuâmes à manger en parlant de tout et de rien. Et après avoir été chercher nos desserts, nous laissâmes les garçons payer la note. Nous reprîmes nos manteaux. Les garçons nous rejoint et nous sortîmes tous ensembles du restaurant. Nous reprîmes les voitures jusqu'au cinéma ou Edward continua à se comporter en gentleman. Il m'ouvrit la porte à chaque fois que je sus monter ou descendre. Une fois arrivait, ce fut nous les filles qui choisissions le film. Nous nous arrêtâmes sur un film d'action que Rosalie nous suppliâmes d'aller voir.

-"S'il vous plaît les filles, je vous jure qu'il est bien. Et puis, on peut faire un peu plaisir aux garçons après l'endroit où ils nous ont emmenés dîner. Et on a vu le 6, il y a quelques jours alors on peut aller voir celui-ci. Vous aviez apprécié de regarder l'autre enfin toi Alice vu que Bella c'est endormie : sourie-t-elle.

-D'accord Rosalie. Tout ça parce qu'il y a plein de voitures ! Gémit Alice.

-Merci les filles : s'exclama Rosalie en se retournant vers les mecs. Les garçons vous pouvez prendre les places pour fast and furious 7.

-Tu plaisantes Rosalie, pas de film à l'eau de rose : s'étonna Jasper.

-Et oui, vous pouvez remercier Edward pour le choix du resto parce que sinon ça aurait été un de ses films comme tu dis. Mais si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, on risque fort de changer d'avis : ajouta Alice.

-Non : cria Emmet. On va chercher les billets. Rosalie je prends comme d'habitude après pop-corn et soda ?

-Oui nounours ! On ne change pas les habitudes qui gagnent ! rigola-t-elle.

-Et toi Alice que veux-tu ? Demanda Jasper.

-Moi comme Rosalie. Pop-corn mais un jus d'orange plutôt qu'un soda, s'il te plaît ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Bella, veux-tu que je te prenne la même chose où tu préfères d'autres friandises ? Me proposa Edward.

-Je veux bien un soda et un petit pop-corn. Mais peux-tu me prendre un paquet de Dragibus avec s'il te plaît. J'adore ça pendant que je regarde un film.

-Pas de soucis, je te prends tous ça ! Rétorqua Edward avec un sourire."

Les garçons partirent chercher nos commandes pendant que nous parlions entre filles. La sensation d'être encore épié était toujours présente comme si on m'avait suivi. En plus, il fallait que j'aille aux toilettes avant le début du film. Les garçons réapparurent seulement après quelques minutes. Edward me regardait comme s'il avait lu mon malaise.

-"Que t'arrive-t-il ? me glissa-t-il dans l'oreille.

-Je ne sais pas j'ai encore cette sensation. Tu sais que l'on m'épis et j'avoue que j'ai peur. En plus je ne vois pas si c'est le même homme que d'habitude. Peut-être que je devrais appeler mon père ?

-Non je ne pense pas que ça soit nécessaire ! Tu sais ce que nous allons faire ! Nous allons regarder le film comme prévu et après nous rentrerons avec les autres : me réconforta-t-il en sortant son téléphone. Il prit une photo de nous tous. Et après, il mit la caméra en route où il nous prit tous ensemble et fit un grand cercle enfin de filmer tout le monde.

-D'accord, je suis désolée et merci de me distraire un peu ! Le remerciais-je en lui posant une bise sur la joue.

-Non Bella, ta sécurité passe avant tout ! Et puis ce n'est que partie remise, on aura d'autres fois pour se balader ensemble. Allez, on y va ! Ajouta-t-il tout à fait sérieux.

-Attends, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes avant le début du film ! Dis-je doucement pour n'être entendu que par notre groupe.

-Faut que j'y aille aussi, Bella. Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on y aille ensemble : me demanda Rosalie.

-Pas de soucis ! Allons-y avant que ça ne commence ! Dis-je".

Rosalie m'attrapa le bras et nous partîmes. Nous ne traînâmes pas aux toilettes. Nous repartîmes toutes les deux. Au bout de quelques minutes nous avions retrouvé les autres. Je m'installais à côté d'Edward alors que Rosalie rejoignit Emmet. Edward me tendit mon soda et le reste de ma commande avec un sourire. Je m'installais confortablement alors que les pubs commençaient.

Nous étions tous concentrés sur le film enfin presque vu que moi, j'avais l'impression que l'on fixé mon cou. Mais au bout d'un moment cette sensation se dissipa. Le film était génial et tout le monde l'a apprécié. Nous décidâmes de tous rentrer. Une fois dans la maison, tout le monde prit la direction de sa chambre. Je m'endormis rapidement en pensant à la soirée qui avait été parfaite malgré les sensations qui m'ont suivis.

**POV EXTERIEUR**

Elle n'est jamais seule mais je l'avais. J'ai été embauché pour la suivre et noter ses déplacements et ses habitudes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais on me paye une fortune pour le faire alors je le fais sans poser de questions.

Une fois installée dans la salle de cinéma, je la laissai. J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle avait compris quand ses yeux avaient regardés partout autour d'elle. Mais je sais ce que je fais alors elle ne m'a que survolé.

C'est une jeune femme très jolie. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut ? Elle a l'air d'aller encore à l'école. Je décide de la laisser tranquille un moment car je n'apprendrais rien de nouveau aujourd'hui et je partis tout de suite le film fini.

**POV EDWARD**

Nous venions de rentrer de notre journée gage avec les filles. J'étais dans ma chambre en train de réfléchir à si oui ou non ; je devais appeler Charlie. Je continuai à tourner en rond dans ma chambre quand j'entendis quelqu'un frapper.

"-Entrer ! Dis-je.

-Edward ,tu ne dors pas encore mon fils ?

-Non papa, je réfléchissais ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire à propos d'une chose qui s'est passée ce soir ?

-Explique-moi si tu veux ! Je peux surement te conseiller : s'exclama-t-il.

-D'accord ! Pendant le repas, Bella a senti qu'on l'observer. Je pensais qu'elle rêvait ou qu'un homme l'a regardé parce qu'elle était absolument magnifique ce soir enfin elle l'est tout le temps, magnifique !

-Edward, reviens sur les faits bien que je pense avoir compris : sourit-il !

-Ouep pardon papa ! Enfin je voulais que l'on fasse un tour tous les deux après le cinéma mais j'ai préféré lui dire que l'on rentrerait directement à la suite du film. Mais la sensation qu'elle avait à continuer devant la salle alors j'ai préféré suivre son instinct. J'ai commencé par prendre des photos de nous mais ensuite j'ai fait un film ou j'ai principalement pris les gens autour de nous. Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle n'a pas reconnu l'homme qu'elle avait déjà vu. Alors je me demandais s'il fallait que j'appelle Charlie maintenant ou s'il fallait attendre demain et pas l'embêter avec l'intuition de Bella : soufflais-je.

-Alors ce n'est pas ce que j'imaginais ! Je dois te dire que tu as bien réagi avec ton téléphone. Je pense que l'on doit prévenir Charlie tout de suite en l'appelant et expliquant le problème. Il nous dira comment procédé.

-D'accord, faisons comme ça papa ! On l'appelle tout de suite et après j'irai me coucher".

Nous fîmes comme nous avions convenu. Mon père appela Charlie au poste vu qu'il était de garde cette nuit. Il avait mis le haut-parleur donc je pus rajouter des choses ou expliquer plus en détail notre soirée à chaque fois que Charlie le demander.

-"Peux-tu emmener Edward au poste demain Carlisle ? Emmène Jasper et Emmet avec vous pour en parler !

-Oui pas de soucie Charlie, on fera une sortie entre mecs ! Par contre je dirai à Esmé ce qui se passe pour que les filles et elle restent bien sûr la propriété.

-Oui bien sûr, nous le dirons aux filles demain soir si nous voyons quelques choses de suspect pour ne pas les inquiéter avant ! Ajouta Charlie.

-D'accord, nous disons donc 10 h 30 au poste de police demain. Et après nous verrons ce que nous ferons. Tu pourras peut-être te joindre à nous Charlie pour le reste de la journée ?

-Pourquoi pas ! On se voit demain et nous aviserons : termina-t-il avant de raccrocher.

-Bon Edward tu te couches et on reparle de tout cela demain. Je suis fière de toi fiston, de prendre soin d'elle comme tu le fais !

-Je ferai tous pour elle papa ! Je ne veux pas la perdre, je crois que je suis amoureux !

-Ben dit lui Edward, c'est important qu'elle le sache : répliqua-t-il.

-Je sais mais j'ai peur de me prendre une veste ! Tu sais au repas ce soir, on a discuté sur nos avenirs respectifs. Ce que nous voulions, et quand on lui a dit qu'elle n'aurait pas à aller dans une chambre universitaire. Elle ne nous a pas crus. J'ai peur qu'elle baisse les bras et de la perdre papa. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

-Okay fils, fais en sorte qu'elle connaisse tes sentiments et parle de tout cela avec elle ! Ensuite nous parlerons de l'avenir de Bella plus tard. Elle a beaucoup à penser en ce moment alors nous allons lui laisser de l'espace, d'accord ?

-D'accord ! Je vais lui parler ! Mais pour l'instant je vais dormir : affirmais-je.

-Oui, bonne nuit Edward. Dors bien !"

Et il sortit. Je me déshabillais et fis ma routine avant de me coucher. Ensuite je me glissais sous mes draps en pensant à une certaine jeune fille pas très loin et je finis par m'endormir.

**POV BELLA**

Le lendemain, je fût réveillée par un rayon de soleil qui traverser les rideaux. Ça allait être une belle journée. Je m'assis doucement contre la tête de lit, pris mon journal et un crayon que j'avais posé dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. En même temps, je jetais un œil à mon réveil pour me rendre compte qu'il était bien plus tard que je ne le pensais. Je me mis à raconter mes dernières aventures. Je notais tous, de mes sentiments pour Edward, mes sensations d'être suivi en permanence dés que je quittais la maison des Cullen, mes peurs, mes envies et le manque de Jake. Une fois tout ça accomplis, je sortis du lit et fis un tour dans la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir. Je me rendis ensuite dans la cuisine où tout le monde était déjà en train de déjeuner.

-"Bonjour, tout le monde ! M'écriai-je.

-Salut Belchy ! Me dit Emmet la bouche pleine.

-Emmet ta bouche ! S'exclama Esmé en s'approchant de moi et m'embrassant la joue. Bonjour Bella, ça va ? Tu as bien dormi ? Installes-toi !

-Merci Esmé ! Oui j'ai incroyablement bien dormi !" Dis-je en m'asseyant. Alors qu'Alice, Jasper, Edward et Rosalie me souhaitaient aussi bonjour.

Je me servis les aliments qu'Esmé avait préparées pour tout le monde. Je pris un chocolat chaud, des pancakes avec de la confiture, un verre de jus d'orange et des fruits coupés en morceaux. Je pris ma première bouchée et me décidais à relever la tête, là je vis que tout le monde m'observait.

-"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je après avoir vidé ma bouche.

-Euh, rien. Ça fait juste plaisir de voir que tu manges ! Est-ce que tu as faim ? Me questionna Jasper.

-Oui, je meure de faim. Et puis, il faut bien faire honneur au petit déjeuner d'Esmé. D'ailleurs, c'est super bon ! Merci Esmé !

-De rien ma puce ! Alors qu'elle est le programme d'aujourd'hui les enfants ?

-Nous allons passer la journée avec papa entre gars ! Prononça Edward.

-Cool, nous avons aussi des trucs à faire entre filles ! Répliqua Alice.

-Vous faites ce que vous voulez les filles mais vous restez dans la maison ! Et on ne discute pas ! Affirma Carlisle en rentrant dans la cuisine.

-On n'avait pas prévu ni besoin de sortir ! N'est-ce pas les filles ? Demanda Rosalie.

-Absolument ! Par contre, vous pourrez nous envoyer un message quand vous arrivez à la maison ! Interrogea Alice.

-Oui pas de soucis : dit calmement Carlisle.

-Esmé, tu as quelques choses de prévu ou tu restes avec nous ? Demandais-je à Esmé.

-Je ne bouge pas Bella. On va passer la journée toute les quatre. Et que diriez-vous que l'on s'organise un repas ce soir.

-Oh je peux cuisiner, s'il te plaît Esmé ? Lasagnes, salades, pains grillés et dessert ! Ça vous tente ? Sondais-je en regardant Esmé avec mes yeux de chat potée que j'ai essayé de voler à Alice.

-Moi je vote oui : cria Emmet alors qu'Edward, Jasper, Alice et Rosalie secouaient leurs têtes affirmativement à côtés de lui.

-Moi aussi : ajouta Carlisle avec un énorme sourire.

-D'accord Bella ! Faisons ça ! Mais nous nous amusons et nous pourrons faire un tour dans la piscine en début d'après midi, si ça vous tente les filles ?

-Moi je dis oui ! J'adore nager ! Par contre, peut-on dire à Charlie de venir manger avec nous ce soir ? Si cela ne vous dérange pas : demandais-je doucement.

-Bella, cela ne nous dérange absolument pas ! Il fait parti de cette famille, tout comme toi ! Et puis, il va surement nous retrouver avec les garçons alors ça ne sera pas trop dur de le faire venir ! Rigola Carlisle.

-Pour le faire venir, il suffit juste de dire lasagne et il sera dans la voiture avant que tu es fini de parler, tu sais ! Ricanais-je.

-D'accord , je vais essayer ça ! Ajouta-t-il. Il se tourna vers les garçons et il annonça aux garçons qu'ils partaient dans trente minutes.

-Bien sûr papa, on monte nous préparer ! Affirma Edward en se levant de sa chaise et il fût suivi par Emmet et Jasper qui embrassèrent leurs compagnes respectives en passant."

Une fois que les garçons soient partis, nous nous mîmes à discuter doucement de notre journée d'aujourd'hui. Nous décidâmes de commencer par nous préparer, ensuite nous commencerions les préparations du gages des garçons et enfin après avoir fait trempette dans la piscine, je préparerais le repas de se soir.

-"Alors les filles, qu'est ce que vous avez prévu pour les garçons ? Nous demanda Carlisle .

-C'est une surprise Carlisle. On ne veut pas que les garçons le sachent, ni qui que se soit d'autre ! Lui dit Rosalie.

-Allée, je vous le jure les filles. Je ne dirai rien : supplia t-il.

-D'accord mais si tu dis quoi que se soit aux garçons ou à une personne autre, tu devras nous offrir une journée spa et shopping pour nous quatre ! Enrichie Alice.

-J'accepte parce que je veux vraiment savoir ! Acquiesça t-il.

-Je vous laisse lui expliquer, moi je vais me doucher et m'habiller pour la journée ! Dis-je a tous.

-Oui, on va toute y aller. Les garçons ne vont pas tarder à descendre. Est-ce que tu peux lui expliquer Esmé s'il te plaît ? Demanda Rosalie.

-Oui les filles, allez y ! On se rejoins à ma chambre dans quinze minutes."

Nous partîmes toutes les trois en nous dirigeant vers les escaliers. Une fois arrivée à l'étage, je dis aux filles que j'allais tourmenter un peu les garçons. Bien que je ne pensais qu'à un seul de ses représentants. Je leur expliqua que j'allais mettre la musique de notre gage à fond et en répétition pendant que je prenais ma douche. Elles trouvèrent mon idée géniale et décidèrent qu'elles feraient pareil après avoir viré les garçons de leurs chambres bien sur. Nous partions chacune dans une direction différente écroulée de rire. En entrant dans ma chambre, je fermais la porte à clé et je me dirigeais directement vers mon ordinateur. Je cherchais donc la musique demandée par les garçons et la mis au maximum. J'entrais ensuite sous la douche et fis ma routine avant de sortir. Je partis vers la chambre Esmé comme convenu habillé d'un pantalon de yoga et d'un débardeur ou je la retrouvais seule en train de ranger. Je frappais avant de rentrer.

-"Esmé, tu veux que je reviennes dans quelques minutes ?

-Non Bella j'ai finie ! Tu m'aides à sortir vos costumes ? Oh et va chercher ton ordinateur s'il te plait j'aimerai ré-entendre cette chanson mais pas à travers des murs. D'ailleurs, j'aimerai comprendre pourquoi les garçons avaient une tête étrange tous à l'heure : rigola-t-elle."

Je repartis à ma chambre en pouffant de rire sans croiser les filles. Je refis le même chemin en sens inverse et là Rosalie sortais de la chambre d'Emmet. Elle me suivit et je vit qu'Alice était arrivée et avait aidée Esmé à sortir les sacs.

-"Alors Bella, tu m'expliques ? Me demanda celle-ci.

-Les garçons devaient faire la tête car Alice et Rosalie ont du les congédier sans procès : rigolais-je.

-Oui, je ne sais pas pour Jasper mais Emmet ne voulait pas sortir alors j'ai balancée ses chaussures dans le couloir avant de le pousser vers la porte et d'allumer la musique : expliqua Rosalie.

-J'ai eu le même problème avec Jasper, Rosalie. Et j'avoue que j'ai fait exactement pareil que toi ! Sauf que j'ai mis la musique des en rentrant dans la chambre et que j'ai commencé à danser avant de le faire sortir : pouffa Alice.

-Je comprend mieux la tête d'Emmet et Jasper, les filles ! Dit Esmé. Par contre, cela ne me dit pas pourquoi Edward avait une tête pareil ? On aurait dit qu'il était rongé par un truc ! Expliqua-t-elle.

-Je pense qu'il a du croiser les garçons dans le couloir. Il a du entendre la musique dans ta chambre Bella en passant ? Extrapola Alice.

-Oui surement ! Je vous avais dit que je le ferais les filles. Mais je ne comprend pas le comportement d'Edward, je ne l'ai pas éjectée de sa chambre que je sache ? Questionnais-je.

-Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'il faut tenter de comprendre ses agissements : m'expliqua Esmé. Ça fait plus de vingt ans que je suis avec Carlisle et j'ai encore du mal à comprendre ses agissements des fois. Tu allumes ton ordinateur ? On va bien rire. Vu avez pu réfléchir au début de votre gage ? Comment allez-vous commencé ?

-Je pense que l'on commencé en étant assise dos au garçons qui seront assis sur le canapé ? Expliqua Alice.

-C'est une bonne idée : Ajouta Rosalie. Par contre, je pensais que l'on pouvait démarrer en long manteau qui cachera nos costumes. On se lèvent tout doucement, on se retournent et on enlèvent nos manteaux avant de se mettre à danser. Par contre Bella, tu commencerais à chanter quand on serait encore assise ? Qu'est ce que tu en pense ? Le gage est demain soir, alors il ne faut pas traîner si on veut faire un truc potable.

-Oui Rosalie, ça me va mais je ne chante pas aussi bien que vous allez l'air de le penser ! Dis-je en baissant la tête.

-On verra Bella ! Est-ce que tu peux mettre la musique sur ton ordinateur s'il te plaît ? Demanda Esmé.

-Bien-sur, il faut juste l'ouvrir, Alice ! Peux-tu le faire s'il te plaît ? La musique doit être encore en répétition.

-Oui, je le fais de suite" ! Dit-elle en se mettant en action.

La musique se remis en route. Nous l'écoutâmes deux fois à suivre mais je me mis à chanter sur la deuxième fois pour m'imprégner des paroles. Je les connaissais par cœur. Mais c'est différent de chanter avec la chanson que sans. Je devais en parler avec les filles. Une fois fini, je me retournais vers les autres. Esmé me regardais avec un sourire.

-"Je trouve que tu chantes très bien, Bella ! Tu devrais le faire : dis Esmé.

-J'ai déjà dit que je le ferai mais je me rend compte, qu'il est plus facile de chanter avec la musique et les paroles. Je me sentirais plus à l'aise si on pouvais l'avoir en fond.

-Oui, on va faire ça : ajouta Alice en sautant sur le lit. Elle se retourna vers Esmé. Maman est-ce qu'on peut s'habiller et descendre au salon pour s'entraîner ? Et que penses tu de nous aider avec la chorégraphie ?

-Bien-sur les filles allons bien rire ! Et faire en sorte de faire regretter ce gage que les garçons vous on donné. Par contre, je vous conseil plutôt de descendre comme vous êtes maintenant mis à part les chaussures et de venir vous changé plus tard !

-Très bien nous allons faire comme ça ! Annonça Rosalie."

Nous prîmes les bottes à talons des sacs et nous sommes descendu dans le salon. Nous déplaçâmes quelques meubles. Nous mis trois chaises en place et nous avons enfilés de longs manteaux que nous avaient prêtée Esmé. Nous étions toutes les trois assises quand Esmé alluma la musique. Nous décidâmes de commencer par la chorégraphie et après nous la ferions alors que nous chanterions. Les pas de danse viens simplement et en deux heures nous l'avions. Nous attaquions les paroles et la danse en même temps et Esmé nous donna plus que son approbation à la fin. C'est juste ce que j'avais besoin pour le faire. Nous nous entraînions encore une ou deux.

-"Vous êtes magnifiques les filles : nous dit Esmé. Est-ce que vous me le faites avec les costumes pour voir. Ça va être complètement génial. Allez s'il vous plaît ?

-Moi je veux bien, Esmé : lui répondis-je.

-Nous aussi : ajouta Rosalie et Alice."

Nous partîmes toutes les trois dans la chambre d'Esmé prendre nos affaires. Nous nous séparâmes chacune dans nos chambres ou on s'habilla. J'entendis les filles descendre et Esmé s'extasier sur leurs vêtements.

-"Bon Bella, tu es prête ? Allez descend, on va pas te manger ! Rigola Rosalie

-J'arrive : dis-je en prenant une grande bouffée d'air.

-Waouh, Bella ! Tu es trop canon : dit Alice en sautillant comme un kangourou.

-Merci Alice, on essaie ? Demandais-je.

-Oui : me répondirent-elles en même temps.

-Attendez ? Je voulais vous demander si je pouvais vous filmé. Comme ça vous verrez le final et Carlisle aussi parce que j'avoue l'idée viens de lui mais je suis d'accord ! Ça serait bien si vous pouviez voir le résultat et le garder pour plus tard : requis Esmé.

-Oui, tu peux nous filmé et je ferai un montage après : S'exclama Rosalie. On aura chacune un exemplaire."

Alice et moi acceptâmes aussi. Nous commencions une première fois sans la caméra et Esmé applaudit encore. Ensuite elle alla chercher la caméra de la famille et nous fît recommencer quatre fois. Nous avions bien la chorégraphie et les paroles dans la peau maintenant. Nous finîmes donc par aller nous changées en maillot de bain et nous rangeâmes les vêtements dans le placard d'Esmé. Nous descendions toute les quatre quand nos estomacs ce sont mis à gargouiller. Nous rigolions aux éclats.

-"Je crois que c'est l'heure de manger : pouffa encore Esmé.

-Oui j'avoue que j'ai faim ! Mais on pourrais faire simple pour ce midi, vu que ce soir c'est lasagne et puis il est presque quatorze heures : demandais-je.

-Oui, nous allons faire cela : acquiesça Esmé. Qu'est-ce que vous diriez de bons sandwichs ?

-Ça me va ! Répliqua Alice. Alors qu'Alice et moi secouons la tête affirmativement.

-D'accord, alors faisons ça les filles."

Esmé nous sortis ce dont nous aurions besoins. Nous nous mîmes à confectionner nos sandwichs et en trente minutes nous avions finis. Nous allions ensuite à leur piscine ou chacune fît comme elle l'entendis. Vu que nous venions de manger, je décidais de lire un peu et d'écrire mes sentiments dans mon journal. Je me plongeais tellement dans mon roman que deux heures étaient passés quand j'écrivis dans mon journal. Cela ne me pris pas longtemps pour le faire étant donner que je l'avais fait le matin même. Une fois fait, je piquais une tête dans la piscine. J'y restais jusqu'à cinq heures. Après je sortis et alla prendre une douce mais avant je fis une halte par la cuisine pour voir ce qu'il y avait à disposition pour le dessert de ce soir. Une fois habillée, je partis dans la cuisine ou Esmé était déjà. Elle m'avait déjà sortis tous ce que je devais utilisée pour les lasagnes, en trente minutes elles étaient dans le four.

-"A quoi, vas-tu nous préparer le dessert Bella ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Je pensais faire une tarte aux chocolats et une aux fraises. Qu'est ce que tu en dit ?

-C'est parfait ! Tu as remarqué si j'avais tous ce qu'il te fallait ?

-Oui j'ai regardé tout à l'heure avant de monter me doucher. Et il y a tout ?

-D'accord, veux-tu que je te sortes des choses ?

-Non, Esmé reste tranquille. Je m'en occupe mais tu peux me tenir compagnie si tu veux ? Lui dis-je en souriant.

-D'accord, si tu es sûre : me répondit-elle."

Je me mis à cuisiner tout en discutant avec Esmé. Puis Rosalie et Alice finirent par arriver et se greffa à la discussion. Nous en étions à parler de la rentrée quand le téléphone d'Esmé sonna.

-"C'est Carlisle ! Il nous informe qu'ils sont sur le chemin du retour.

-Super, j'ai fini ! Le temps de cuisson sera parfait ! Est-ce que mon père vient ? Questionnais-je.

-Il ne le dit pas ! Nous le serons quand les garçons arriveront : répondit-elle."

Je sortis mes lasagnes du four et y mis les tartes à la place. L'odeur du plat embaumais toute la maison. Je préparais la salade et le pain pour qu'il ne reste plus qu'a les mettre au four. Les garçons arrivèrent alors que je sortais les tartes au four. J'entendais les garçons dire qu'ils avaient faim et que ça sentais trop bon. Je souris ça faisait plaisir d'entendre cela. Les garçons arrivèrent dans la cuisine. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir passer une bonne journée.

-"Bella, ma puce ! Comment te sens tu ? Me demanda mon père.

-Je vais bien papa. Il faut que l'on discute d'un truc : lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille alors qu'il m'avait dans ses bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je le sais déjà ! Me dit-il de la même manière."

Je m'écartais de lui en le regardant surprise. On en parlera après tes lasagnes chérie parce que là j'ai vraiment faim me dit-il toujours dans le creux de l'oreille. Il se retourna et regarda Esmé avec un regard suppliant. Elle finit par envoyer tous le monde dans le salon avec comme but de prendre l'apéritif.

-"Carlisle, tu nous sers s'il te plaît ? Demanda Esmé alors que je retournais à la cuisine. Bella, tu reste ici ?

-Je reviens tout de suite. Je vais juste remettre les lasagnes dans le four pour les réchauffer : annonçais-je.

-D'accord, mais tu ne traînes pas ! Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui : répliqua-t-elle."

Je ne fis que l'allée – retour comme convenu avec Esmé. L'apéritif ne dura pas longtemps. J'appris pendant le temps de celui-ci que j'avais eu raison concernant mon père. Dès qu'il avait su que je faisait des lasagnes, il avait voulu venir tout de suite. Mais malheureusement pour lui, ils étaient juste au début de l'après midi quand Carlisle lui avait dit. Quand tout le monde eut fini son verre. Nous nous étions tous diriger vers la table de salle à manger que Rosalie et Alice avaient préparées. Je n'eut pas le droit d'aller chercher les plats :

-"Mesdames, vous vous installez et avec les garçons nous allons emmener tous ce qu'il faut : nous préviens Carlisle.

-Vous êtes sûr Carlisle, ça ne me dérange pas de vous aider ! M'exclamais-je.

-Non Bella, tu fais comme on te demande ! Toi encore plus que les autres et je sais qu'Esmé, Alice et Rosalie seront d'accord avec moi ! Alors tu t'assoie et vite s'il te plaît sinon Emmet va attaqué le plat dans la cuisine : rigola-t-il. Assieds toi ou Edward tire la chaise Bella ! Et laisse nous faire : ajouta Carlisle en sortant de la pièce qui fut suivi pas Edward une fois que je fut assise.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella ! C'est leurs façons de nous remercier pour le repas de ce soir ! M'expliqua Esmé.

-C'est gentils mais ça me gêne ! Répondis-je avant le retour des hommes.

-Et voilà ! Dis Emmet en posant le plat de lasagne avec un grand sourire. Alors que mon père suivait avec la salade et Jasper avec les boissons.

-Ou est Edward ? Questionna Esmé.

-Il s'occupe du pain : annonça mon père.

-Oh non, j'ai oubliée le pain : m'exclamais-je en me levant d'un bon.

-Repose tes fesses sur cette chaise ! Ajouta Esmé. J'ai éduquée mes enfants pour qu'ils sachent se faire à manger enfin presque tous : dit-elle en regardant Emmet.

-D'accord ! Dis-je en faisant ce qu'elle m'avait demandée."

Edward revient au bout de dix minutes. Le repas se passa tranquillement. Je reçu beaucoup de félicitation. Une fois le repas terminé, nous prîmes tous la direction du salon. Mais mon père m'arrêta.

-"Bella, il faut que l'on discute.

-Bien-sûr, papa ! Répondis-je.

-On va allés dans le bureau de Carlisle : ajouta-t-il."

Une fois arrivée, il me demanda comment j'allais ? Si j'écrivait dans mon journal ? Je lui répondit que tout aller bien mis à part une chose qui me tracasser. Je lui expliquait alors notre soirée de la veille. Il ne dit rien pendant tout mon récit et une fois fini, il me dit :

-"Je sais tout cela, Bella ! Edward et Carlisle m'ont appelés hier soir pour savoir comment faire car Edward a pris une vidéo à un moment.

-D'accord, mais pourquoi t-a t-il appelé. Ça aurait pu attendre aujourd'hui ! Criais-je presque.

-Non Bella, je suis content qu'il ai fait. Il s'inquiète pour ta sécurité et il a vraiment bien réagit. Il faut que tu comprennes. Tu dois te méfier de tous. Écoute tes pressentiments, Bella. À première vu, ils sont énormément développer chez toi.

-Okay papa ! Mais les garçons devaient se détendre aujourd'hui pas aller au poste pour te parler.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ma puce. Une fois qu'Edward m'eut tout expliqué. Nous sommes allés au tir, les garçons ont adorés. Et après, nous avons été faire du karting. Je te jure que nous nous sommes bien amusés. Et toi avec les filles et Esmé ?

-Nous avons bien rigolées, nous aussi ! Et nous avons profitées de la piscine, discutées de tout et de rien.

-Et ce gage alors, vous en êtes ou ? Me demanda-t-il doucement.

-Carlisle n'a pas pu tenir sa langue, n'est-ce pas ? Rigolais-je.

-Et oui ! Mais les garçons n'étaient pas à côté de nous si ça peut jouer en sa faveur !

-Non papa ! Il avait promis qu'il ne le dirai à personne. Donc je pense qu'Esmé, Alice, Rosalie et moi allons avoir une sortie au spa et shopping. Tout ça payé par Carlisle : pouffais-je.

-D'accord allons rejoindre les autres : dit mon père. Il va falloir que je rentre pour dormir car demain je commence le travail tôt.

-Pas de soucie papa. Allons-y : dis-je alors que nous nous levions."

Dans le salon, tout était calme. Mon père dit au revoir à tous le monde. Nous décidâmes de regarder un film entre nous car Esmé et Carlisle décidèrent d'aller au lit. Mais avant qu'il ne parte, je spécifiais à Carlisle que nous le tiendrons au courant pour le jour que nous déciderions pour notre sorti payer par lui. Il sourit et hocha la tête, me faisant comprendre que je savait qu'il avait cafté à Charlie. Nous nous installâmes tous dans le salon ou je me trouvais une place à côté d'Edward. Je m'installai confortablement et fini par m'endormir la tête sur son épaule. À un moment, je me sentis comme être en train flotté et après je me sentis atterrir sur une surface agréable ou on me recouvrais. Je repartis rapidement dans les bras de Morphé.

"Jake, tu me manques" : fût ma dernière pensée.


End file.
